


Star Wars: The Sequel Trilogy Collection

by StreetSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Smut, check chapter title/notes for specific tags triggers and rating, now contains The Last Jedi prompts too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetSolo/pseuds/StreetSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets and prompts for the sequel trilogy: The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi, and the currently unnamed Episode IX. </p><p>Rating varies by chapter. Triggers and tags will be added to the top of every chapter so you know what you're getting into before reading. If you have a specific prompt in mind that you'd like to read, click <a href="http://streetsolo.tumblr.com/ask">here</a> to send me a request. Happy reading!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kylo Ren x Reader (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Releasing my very first Kylo Ren x Reader one-shot that I wrote way back in the beginning of January prior to A Flare in the Dark in order to celebrate the Star Wars The Force Awakens release today!! Hope you enjoy it!!  
> Requested by: Secretly? Everyone  
> Characters: Reader, Kylo Ren  
> Word Count: 4062  
> Rating: M for Mature | NSFW  
> Triggers: He hits you, but you kinda like it; Force bondage  
> Tags: Rough sex, Sexual slavery (implied), Fingerfucking, Inappropriate use of the Force, I’m pretty sure this whole thing counts as a sin, Sorry not sorry

              Waiting for Kylo Ren to get back was always a frustrating affair. You were never allowed to leave his chambers, and while they were more than satisfactory for your needs, you couldn’t help but let loneliness from the monotony of your isolation creep up on you every now and again. You missed him, although unfortunately, it did not seem that he always felt the same way. Sometimes he returned the same day he left to do whatever it was he did aboard the Starkiller Base, torment Hux and Phasma and anyone else who crossed his path, no doubt, but other times he went on missions without informing you, and you were left for days and days, sometimes weeks, wondering where he was and if he missed you as you missed him.

              Suffice it to say, although you were simply a slave to him, a toy for him to play with, a tool at his disposal, you had become quite fond of his presence. He was not often gentle with you, but proved that he could be on more than one occasion. Not that you really minded; you liked being fucked by him in whatever way that meant, whether his helmet was on or off, whether or not you were facing him or away, whether or not he removed his taut gloves when he thrust his fingers inside you so he could make you suck your own juices off of the stiff leather.

              Fortunately, Kylo Ren returned to you that night, although you could tell by the way he slammed the door shut behind him and the stiff way that he held his shoulders that he was angry about something. Not that _that_ was a surprise, as he always seemed to be angry, or irritated, or irked, or frustrated, or in some kind of sulk that only fucking seemed to cure. To be fair, it helped ease his stress a little more than half the time, or at least temporarily, and you could be sure that was your primary role and function aboard the Starkiller Base: to provide Kylo Ren relief, in whatever way that meant.

              Kylo Ren was still seething as he took off his helmet and gloves, stripping down to his normal clothes that he wore beneath his armor, and you took the time to watch him transform from Kylo Ren into just Kylo, the person who was gentle and soft and liked it when you curled into his chest at night so he could run his hands through your long hair. You knew that Kylo would never hit you, never strike you, never lash out at you. The other part of him, that you simply labelled Ren, had done both, many times, and it would be a lie to say that you weren’t at least a little afraid of that part of him. Ren’s temper was always right there beneath the surface, waiting to be ignited by some small slight, and with that sort of wrath brought violence, brought danger…

              …and a perverted sense of excitement and impetuosity that you kind of liked.

              When he is finally finished undressing, he puts his hands behind his back, clasping his wrist between the thumb and forefinger of his opposite hand as he walked. You don’t say anything as you watch his tall form traverse the length of the room. You want to say something, though. The pacing is putting you ill at ease, and you want to call out at him and ask if he’s okay. You don’t dare take that risk, though, lest the brunt of his anger swings in your direction. But the longer you sit there and the more minutes that tick by and by, you can barely find a way to contain yourself in the extensive silence. For just a moment, you think maybe, just maybe you can comfort him and get Kylo, the soft, gentle Kylo, to return to you.

              “Rough day?” you ask quietly, your voice carrying in the hollow space between you.

              He brings his feet together as he turns his head to turn to you, stiffly, and that’s when you realize that you’re dealing with Ren today. _Oh shit._ “Rough day?” he echoes, and there is something scary in his tone. You can almost detect a faint hint of laughter in it, although you doubt it was due to another comic in nature. “I suppose you could say that.”

              It sounds like he’s baiting you to ask, and so you accept the implicit invitation and comply. “W-what happened?” Your voice is dry, and your tongue juts out involuntarily to lick your lower lip. It’s the wrong move. There’s a spark in Ren’s eyes now, and he knows what he wants. However, Ren does not advance on you just yet.

              “Hux thinks he can defy me,” Ren snarls as he walks over to where you are poised on the edge of the bed. You close your eyes as you feel him reach out for you, and sure enough, you can almost feel the rage emanating like physical heat out of him as he picks you up from the roots of your hair. You let out a small, involuntary cry of alarm, but don’t struggle. Struggling, you knew, would only make it worse. “He’s a coward.” He throws you back on the bed, away from him, and you don’t dare to move as Ren fumes, cursing at the walls and furniture around him. “He’s afraid of my power, that’s what it is. That’s why instead of confronting me _directly_ , he’s always running to the Supreme Leader-“

              Ren’s long arm sweeps out in a wide arc as he knocks everything off his desk to the floor, and you’re at least thankful that he doesn’t have his lightsaber with him. That was the third desk that you had seen while you were in his service, and you remembered him telling you that Hux said he refused to provide him with another. “And then he has the _nerve_ to suggest that I take my exasperations with him out on you, just a stupid whore that has less brains than sense.”

              You swallow hard. You can see that he’s clearly angry, but he has no reason to disparage you this way. You were merely a product of your circumstances, and you refused to be insulted for trying to make the best of them. “But isn’t that why I’m in your service, sir?”

              He turns and walks over to you, slowly, and you can’t see the rage building behind his dark eyes as he stops in front of you. At first you think he’s going to reach out and take you, but you hear the blow before you feel it. He strikes you across the face with the back of his hand and you go sprawling across the bed, clutching at your cheek. It aches terribly, and as you touch the tender skin, you fear that it might be starting to swell. It might even leave a bruise.

              “Don’t speak unless spoken to,” he barks, and you immediately shut your mouth. He walks towards you, still fuming, and you don’t move, less you incite his ire further. “You are my slave and that means you will submit to me.” He cups your chin roughly in one hand, forcing your eyes up to meet his. The pad of his thumb runs against his lower lip, and although your cheek is still aching, you tremble under his touch. He knows the effect he has on you, and he releases his grip as he takes a step back away from the bed. “So get down on your knees and _submit._ ”

              He drops his pants and you immediately position yourself on your knees in front of him. You have taken him in your mouth before, but this time you go slowly, kissing the tip gently before you position your hand around his base and guide his cock into your mouth. He lets out a small grunt of approval as you start to rub your lips against his tip, slowly pulling him in and out of you as you tease him with your tongue, running it along the length of his shaft. He moans as he places his hand on the top of your head, and you immediately relish the sensation as he pets and strokes you gently. He knows you love that, and it only increases your desire to please him as you let soft moans of pleasure escape your lips, trying to appeal to his ego.

              “Good girl,” he moans as he continues to stroke your hair. “Mm, that’s my good girl.”

              You try to pick up the pace now, working him with one hand while you rub his tip against your lips and your tongue, and you can tell by the soft murmurs that drip past his parted lips that he is getting closer. You take him in your mouth completely now, keeping one hand steady at the base of his shaft to help guide you in and out. He has one large hand planted firmly on the top of your head now, as he pushes you in and out, in and out, helping you maintain a quick rhythm. At first you think you can taste something bitter and a little bit salty on the edge of your tongue, and then he stills suddenly as you feel him pour himself into your mouth completely. You close your eyes and swallow softly, waiting until he’s finished before you clean him off with the tip of your tongue. You know how sensitive he is and make sure to do it as gently and lovingly as possibly, letting a small contented sigh escape you every now and again to show him how much you enjoyed pleasing him.

              You thought that would be it, that now that he had found his release, that Ren would be gone and Kylo would be back, but that was obviously not the case today. “Stand up,” he commands, and you immediately get to your feet, keeping your eyes lowered in deference. He immediately cups your chin in his hand again, forcing his eyes back up to him. “Did you like that?”

              “Yes,” you answer, and you can feel a stinging sensation on the side of your head as he slaps you again, although it’s not as hard as before.

              “Yes, _what?_ ”

              “Yes, sir,” you practically gasp, and although you are slightly afraid of him, you can’t deny how aroused you are right now simply by sucking him off; you can feel the lining of your panties practically pooling with your wet juices. He runs a finger down the side of your cheek, and you can’t control the shiver of need that runs through you. It does not escape his notice, and in return he elicits a small chuckle as he appraises you.

              “Do you want me?” he asks, as if he doesn’t know the answer. You nod your head, quick and eager, like a small child. “Say it.”

              “Yes, sir, _please_.” He wraps his hand around the base of your neck and pulls your lips to his in a fervent, passionate kiss. You can still taste him on your tongue, and you quickly find yourself becoming lost in his taste. You make a move to wrap his arms around his neck so you can run your hands through his hair like you love to, when all of a sudden you can feel yourself being thrown back, your head banging roughly against the wall as you make contact with its hard surface.

              You blink a few times to clear your vision as he comes towards you, stopping directly in front of you, his face dangerously close to yours. “Did I tell you that you could touch me?” he asks, and you quickly shake your head from side to side.

              “No sir.”

              “Then maybe you need to be punished,” he muses. He runs a hand down your body and instantly tears your clothes away from you until you are standing stark naked in front of him, a vulnerable, exposed, needy mess. You try to move, but you find that your hands are pinned to the wall on either side of your head and your legs don’t seem to be working either. He’s using the Force to hold you down, you knew, as he so often loved to do while he taunted you. “Now, what shall I do with you?” He cradles your face with one hand, gingerly touching the bruise on your cheek from where he had hit you earlier. It still stings, just a bit, but you lean into his touch regardless, desperate for contact.

              “Do you want me to touch you?” he asks. He grabs your right breast in his hand, quite roughly, moving his thumb in soft circles around the areola, and you gasp as you feel your nipples harden and become erect under his warm touch.

              “Yes,” you gasp, your voice laced with urgent desperation. He raises his eyebrows expectantly, and for a moment you’re confused until he jams two fingers roughly into you. You cry out, your vision blacking at the sudden burst of sensation. _“Sir.”_

              “Good girl,” he says. He kisses you again, roughly, his fingers pumping in and out of you, and you gasp as he bites down on your bottom lip, relishing the sensation as his thumb moves against your clit. He pulls away, swiftly pulling his fingers out of you, and for a moment you think you’ve done something wrong before he pushes his fingers over your swollen lips and into your mouth. They are dripping with your juices, and the taste of yourself combined with the heat from his kiss is enough to make you dizzy. “Suck.”

              You close your eyes and do so obediently, using your bottom teeth to tickle the sensitive pads of his fingers. You can hear him utter a small moan as you lick and suck at his fingers until they’re clean. In one swift motion, he pulls them out of your mouth and sticks them into you again, and you cry out from the burst of sensation that fills you. “Is this what you like?” he asks as he slams his fingers into you again and again. You let your head slump back against the wall, delirious with longing. “Is this what you want? Answer me.”

              “Yes sir,” you murmur breathlessly. You can feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge, and he moves in front of you as if he’s about to kiss you, but then pulls away. You strain against the invisible Force bonds that hold you in place, and he just smirks, taunting you.

              “Do you want to kiss me?” he asks, lowering his lips close to yours again. You nod your head, and a feeble moan of desperate escapes his lips. You can see him start to pull away again, spurring you on in this inequitable game of torment, and you will do anything, anything just to savor the intoxicating feeling of his lips against yours.

              “I am yours,” you gasp suddenly. You are so, so close, and you know that just one sublime kiss from him will drive you over the edge completely. “Do with me what you will.”

              His dark eyes spark with amusement as the corners of his lips quirk up into a smirk. He grabs you suddenly, and you straddle your legs around his waist as he picks you up and carries you towards the bed. Your lips crash together as he sets you down, and you kiss each other with a sloppy, frantic sense of need as he pushes himself inside of you. He breaks the kiss as he turns his attention to your neck, biting and sucking at the fragile skin there. You are helpless against him as you roll your hips into his, greedy for more contact, and you run your hands along hips upper arms, through his hair, letting your fingers trace down the length of his back.

              Suddenly his fingers dig into your upper arms and he rests his forehead against yours, eyes locked with your own as he pumps into you, fucking you at such a planet-shattering pace that you’re almost afraid that he’ll tear you in half. You can feel yourself twisting with need beneath him as you throw your hips up against his in a frantic attempt to match his rhythm. Your fingernails are digging into his back as you start to unravel around him, but he only grunts and keeps thrusting, hard and focused, until you can feel him still as he releases himself behind you. He moans into your ear as he comes undone and gives it a playful nip before collapsing his head against your breasts. You lean back, still shuddering from the throes of your own orgasm, as you stroke his dark hair back, away from his face.

              “Did that please you?” he asks at length. He is kissing the swell of your breasts softly now, teasing the tender skin with his soft, full lips.

              “Yes sir,” you breath. You close your eyes and relax as you feel him on top of you, warm and soft, all traces of his anger dissipated. In a peculiar way, you almost liked this arrangement that you had with him. You didn’t necessarily like the way he took his anger and frustration with others, especially Hux, out on you, but you couldn’t deny that there was a guilty sense of pleasure in watching the way he let his guard down, watching the way he comes undone, when his anger trickled out of him like melting ice. In a strange way, he needed you for this, among other things, but you enjoyed being needed by him.

              You can feel his labored breathing drop off into a steady rhythm as he drifts off into a peaceful doze, and you let out a contended sigh as you do the same.

               When you open your eyes again, you are together on the bed, but in a different position. Your head is on the pillows this time, and Kylo Ren is lying on his side, facing you, his eyes closed, with his palm flat against your temple, his fingers buried in your hair. You’re not quite sure what to make of this position, but as you adjust yourself slightly to alleviate the makings of a cramp in the side of your neck, you can feel the slick wet of your juices, both on your upper thighs and on the sheets beneath you. You can feel a dull, throbbing ache of soreness between your legs, and you realize that was probably the hardest you’ve ever come.

              Kylo blinks a few times before opening his eyes, and you watch his face expectantly. His smile is almost sheepish as he withdraws his hand, and for a moment he doesn’t seem to be quite sure of what he wants to say. “You have the most interesting dreams.”

              Your face flushes. _That was a dream?_ He’s watching you closely now, and you can see by the way he’s biting his lower lip that he wasn’t unaffected by what he had just witnessed either. You feel suddenly shy now. You want to run out of the room, make your way down to the hangar, jump into a ship and fly far, far away and never look back, but at the same time, you’re captivated by the way he’s looking at you. You don’t move.

              “Is that what you want me to do to you?” he asks. He reaches up and trails his fingers down your cheek, much like he had in your dream, and you whimper under his touch. “Make you mine?” His voice is taunting and low, but you feel much too diffident to properly rebuke him.

              “Maybe,” you reply softly. You purse your lips together and look down, unable to meet his eyes. The entirety of the dream comes back to you, and you’re honestly a bit embarrassed that he witnessed the entire thing. You don’t know what to say.

              “You have no need to be ashamed,” Kylo informs you in that same low voice. “It pleases me to know how much you crave me, even in your dreams.”

              You had been distracted by the dream, but now something else comes to you. You remembered the night before, how Kylo couldn’t keep his hands off of you, and how you kept warning him to stop, your voice playful, as you told him you would have horrible, wicked fantasies about him all night if he continued to tease you in such a way. He had asked if he could watch and you had told him… _of course._ Truth to be told, you couldn’t have realized then that the dream would have been so vivid, or taken such a dramatic turn.

              Kylo reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind your ear, grazing the side of your cheek softly as he does so, where he had left a bruise in your dream. It didn’t hurt at all now, but you couldn’t help but let out a timid chuckle regardless. The pain in your dream had felt so real, everything had felt so really, as though you had really been experiencing it firsthand. Even now, with the dream slipping to fold itself back into the depths of your unconscious, you almost deemed it more a memory than a dream.

              “I don’t know if I want to strike you hard enough to leave a bruise,” Kylo says at length, as if sensing your thoughts. “But the rest of it is definitely… _doable._ ” He runs a hand carelessly down the length of your arm, and as his gaze flickers from your eyes to your lips and then back up again, you can’t help but let a pulse of need rush through you.

              “I don’t know,” you reply, keeping the edges of your voice soft. “What if I’ve done something utterly wicked and need to be punished for it?”

              He raises his eyebrows as he looks at you, considering your proposal. “Do you want me to hit you that hard?”

              You shrug. In a way, you sort of liked the reckless abandon with which Kylo sometimes fucked you, when you could tell that he was holding nothing back. You loved feeding off his raw emotion, it was like a drug, the way the adrenaline rush swam through your veins and merged with your carnal need to feel his body against yours, as he manipulated your body to his own ends. You didn’t want him to be violent with you simply for the sake of being violent, of course, but in the context of your sexual encounters? Yes.

              “If the situation calls for it.”

              Kylo lets a low growl emerge from the depths of his throat, and a soft chuckle passes your lips as he moves forward to kiss you. You press your lips back against his, your hands moving into his hair, and for a moment your limbs tangle together as he pulls you into him, your body pushed flush against his. “Do you want to?” he asks. “Right now?”

              You are still sticky from your dream, but in no mood to deny him what was rightfully his. “Yes.”

              He breaks the kiss as he slaps you lightly, playfully, across the cheek, grabbing your chin in one hand as he forces you to look at him. “Yes, _sir_ ,” he corrects you. There’s a daze gaze of lust in his eyes and you can feel your entire body starting to build with that familiar course of need that seemed to captivate your whole being whenever you were with him.

              “Yes, sir,” you gasp, and he considers you for another moment before he takes you and pulls you into him, satisfying your craving for his touch as he drowned you in your sheer and utter thirst for him over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I sent this over to a few friends back in January asking what they thought before I started working on [A Flare in the Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5815693/chapters/13402072), part 1 of my [Signs and Smoke Signals](http://archiveofourown.org/series/413710) trilogy, to see if they liked my writing, and they all responded with an enthusiastic yes across the board, and that’s when I started writing my epic….and I have not stopped since (nor do I really plan to, honestly.) We have a long ways to go until December 2017 and I plan to write as much as possible until then!! xD
> 
> Also, feel free to check me out on [Tumblr](http://streetsolo.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/streetsolo)/[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/streetsolo/) (and now [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Streetsolo-100707330320784/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)!) @ streetsolo (I always post all my new Star Wars merch on Instagram.) Cheers!!


	2. Kylo Ren x Reader (M) Secret Wife Prompt PART I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write a SW fic w/ reader being the secret wife of whoever you see fit [mmm i was thinking kylo or hux? really any character that has plenty of authority would be grand!!!] & reader sees them cheating on her so reader accepts some mission from a far away planet and gets captured and tortured for information&just kinda lets them torture her bc the emotional pain is too much and she dies without fighting back? angst would be lovely:) thank you<3   
> Requested by: Anon  
> Characters: Reader, Kylo Ren, Hux, Phasma, Original Characters  
> Word Count: 8637  
> Rating: M | NSFW  
> Triggers: Infidelity, Torture, Needles  
> Tags: Kinda funny, Definitely a bit angsty

               Your wedding looked more along the lines of something out of a nightmare than the fairytale wedding you had always dreamed of. The dimly lit candles that lighted the walls were at least a small improvement over the harsh, synthetic lighting that you imagined usually illuminated this meeting room, but you were at least pleased that the gloom helped conceal the trembling in your fingers. You look down and tug nervously at the hem of your starchy white tunic before you glance back up at the alien being in front of you, his long purple neck several inches longer than your own, his eyes wide, spherical black orbs that seemed to glow red in the candlelight.

              You couldn’t believe you had gotten into this position to begin with. You had been born to Queen Pompeia of the planet Damendine, and it was simply your misfortune that she had only conceived one daughter, you. It was you who would one day take over control of the planet and inherit the vast aurodium mines the planet was famous for, and it was you who had spent your entire life trying to avoid bounty hunters and assassins who wanted to kidnap you to exploit for a hefty ransom. At least most of your life you had been protected by a considerably sized unit of body guards, but lately with the skirmish heating up between the First Order and the Resistance, most of the hired help had been dragged into fighting for one side or the other, leaving you and your mother with a much smaller security team than ever before.

              Your mother had been summoned to a Senate meeting in Coruscant after the First Order destroyed Hosnian Prime, and you, as Queen-in-training, were forced to accompany her. You would have much rather stayed home with Captain Andrews, the handsome, if not older, commander who oversaw your weapons training, but your mother insisted, and as Queen, she always got her way. Her security team had at least talked her into taking two separate transport shuttles, one for you and one for her in order to ensure your safety, and you were glad that she at least agreed to that much. There was no way you wanted to spend the several day journey with her arguing about your hairstyle or choice of attire again.

              You had been napping with your temple pressed against the side of the shuttle when you were suddenly jolted awake by a sudden explosion. It wasn’t until later that you learned that your mother’s ship had shot down and yours had been taken hostage. Your security team had done its best to defend you, but they were simply overrun by the numbers of the Storm Troopers that accosted your small shuttle, and you were transported back to the Starkiller Base as their prisoner. With your mother gone, you were the new Queen of Damendine, which meant, of course, that your planet’s rich aurodium mines now belonged to you…and your husband, as General Hux so graciously pointed out. You had been confused, and about to comment that you were committed to no man when you suddenly understood his insinuation. Of course, why waste the resources to forcefully invade an entire planet when you could take over Damendine’s aurodium reserves by diplomatic means?

              Although you had first balked at the insinuation, you didn’t have much choice in the matter. The First Order did not compromise; they wanted either your hand or your life, and to be honest you weren’t exactly sure what to do with the political power that you had. Damendine didn’t have much of an army, and you weren’t sure what other allies that you had in the area, so you acquiesced to their terms, and that was how you wound up in this ridiculous starchy tunic, in this dimly lit meeting room, waiting to get married.  

              You heard the door slide open behind you and you let out a deep exhale as you turned to see General Hux pushing a man into the room with both hands around his thick shoulders. “Just get on with it, Ren,” he snorted as he pushed the man into the room. Ren was wearing all black, with a scarf around his shoulders pulled up over his head to make a makeshift hood. He had on a black helmet with a silver metal plate covering the area around his eyes, and the only thought that went through your mind was that this was the infamous Kylo Ren who had earned a reputation as a Jedi Killer. They weren’t just forcing you to marry any First Order stooge, no, they were forcing you to marry a murderer, and you silently hoped that they would decide to at least keep you alive after this wedding was finalized.

              “If this marriage means so much to you, then you marry the girl, Hux,” Ren murmured through his mask, and his voice came out as a low, threatening rumble through the voice distortion.

              “ _I’m_ not going to demean myself,” Hux countered, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. They were aware that you were standing right there, weren’t they? Then again, maybe there would be less chance of them killing you if you stayed quiet and out of their way. There’d be no point in murdering someone who was basically useless anyway, right?

              “And so you’re making me do it?” Ren demanded. “Supreme Leader-“

              “-has already deferred the matter to me,” Hux says as he crosses his arms over his massive chest. “And I am telling you to marry the girl.”

              Ren turns to you, and you can imagine that he is appraising you through that slit in his mask, but unfortunately you can’t see his reaction, not that you really want to. You drop your eyes to the floor and try not to look too much of anything as Ren finally sighs and accepts defeat. “Let’s just get this over with,” he murmurs as the purple-skinned alien begins the ceremony.

              The wedding itself was thankfully short, you meekly replying, “I do” when the alien asked if you would take Ren to be your husband, whereas Ren simply replied, “Sure” to the opposing question. You were sure that Ren was equally glad that you were not asked to kiss him, as you assumed he probably wouldn’t take off his helmet and you could only imagine from the small scuffs and dings on the front of his mask that it had probably also been coated by one of his victim’s blood at one point or another.

              “There,” Hux says, clearing his throat, as you and Ren turn back to face him. “Now that that’s over with, the Queen-“

              “It’s not quite over with yet,” Ren says as he grabs hold of your upper arm, and you are sure the look of alarm that you see on Hux’s face is equal to your own.

              Hux brings his fist to his mouth and coughs in an attempt to compose himself. “Really, Ren?” he asks dryly, and you can sense a look pass between them. “I don’t believe there is any need to _consummate_ this marriage.”

              “On the contrary,” Ren replies, and you’re almost sure you can hear a note of sardonic humor through his mask. “I do believe it is. We don’t want anyone questioning the legality of these proceedings, do we?”

              Hux narrows his mouth into a thin line as he glares at Ren, and you bite your lip as you look down, trying to make yourself as small as possible. “Do what you will with her,” Hux finally snaps as he storms out of the room, and you can hear Kylo let out a triumphant breath as he drags you down the hallway and through a secluded part of the base until you eventually arrived at a bedroom.

              It was not extraordinary by any means, and the room was designed with simple furnishings that you assumed matched just about every other room on this base. It was a military installation, after all, and you figured the First Order didn’t exactly spend a large portion of their budget on interior decorating. Ren pushed you down onto the bed face-first, and wasted no time in pulling down your pants with his gloved hands. He traces the curve of your ass with the fingertips of his leather gloves, and you bite your lip as you prepare for what’s to come.

              “You are very quiet,” he observes, and it’s all you can do not to laugh from the shock of the whole situation.

              “Trying not to get myself killed,” you murmur, and Ren murmurs a small hum of appreciation through his mask as he stands behind you. All at once, you can feel his gloved finger against your clit, and you let out a small whimper at the contact as he begins to tease the sensitive area with his thumb.

              “You are to stay here on base,” Ren tells you, and you just nod your head quickly, not trusting your voice to speak right now. “General Hux will install a puppet to take control of your government in your place, but otherwise, no one here is to know of our arrangement. You will report to Captain Phasma on a daily basis and carry out whatever orders she instructs without hesitation, or I will hear of your disobedience and you will be reprimanded for it, harshly.” His thumb disappears from your clit and you feel a swift blow against your ass that makes you flinch as you let out a small cry. “Am I understood?”

              “Yes, sir,” you say obediently, your voice weak and breathless.

              “Yes, sir,” Ren echoes through the distortion, and for a moment you think he almost sounds pleased. “And if I hear that you are good, at nights I will come and have my way with you. Is that something you want?”

              “Yes, sir,” you repeat, and this time you audibly hear Ren snicker through his mask. He steps closer behind you, and you let out a groan as he presses the tip of his cock against your entrance.

              “You’re so wet,” he muses. “And so quickly. Do you want me?”

              “Yes, sir,” you say, and in the back of your mind, you can’t help but think that this is going to be something that you’re going to be saying a lot of in the next few weeks.

              “Beg for it,” he growls through the voice distortion, and he sticks just the tip of himself inside your entrance, stretching your opening.

              “Please, sir, please, Ren, please fuck me and have your way with me,” you whimper, and you feel both gloved hands find their way to your waist as he pushes himself deep inside of you. You hang your head and exhale a breathy moan as he starts to move inside of you, one hand squeezing painfully into your side as the other plays with your swollen clit. You push back against him, dizzy with the waves of pleasure making their way through your body, and it’s not long until he pulls out of you, relieving himself against the back of your thighs.

              “Clean yourself up,” he orders as he turns and leaves the room, and you lie there for a moment, a sticky, quivering mess, trying to make sense of the whole situation. That in itself seemed like an impossible task, and so you simply resolved to take things day by day as you got up and went into the bathroom to find a towel.

              Over the course of the next few days, you had found Captain Phasma to be a beacon of affability on the base. Of course, she didn’t know that you were Ren’s wife, and assumed you to be a willing contributor to the First Order’s efforts. You didn’t exactly know what the First Order was trying to do, but you remembered what Ren had said to you and simply followed her orders to the best of your ability as she trained you how to use a blaster. Of course, Captain Andrews had already trained you to be a decent shot, but she didn’t know that, and she was quite pleased with your progress, which she favorably reported back to Ren.

              Ren was pleased with your obedience and he showed it the only way you supposed he knew how, by fucking you senseless. Not that you really had any problems with this, of course, you had started to crave his cock, his touch, and although at first he simply took you from behind, never removing his taut leather gloves, he soon began to reveal a tender sense of intimacy as the weeks went by. First he fucked you with you on your back so that he was free to stare down at you through that slit in his mask and watch you as you came undone around him. Next he removed his gloves so that he could trail his fingertips up and down your bare skin while you fucked, and then he had gone so far as to sit on the edge of the bed and take you in his lap, letting you moan into his shoulder as your cheek grazed the cool metal of his helmet as you worked your hips up and down against his.

              It was about six months after your marriage when Kylo Ren actually removed his helmet and kissed you for the first time. He had been lying on top of you, naked except for his tunic, fucking you senseless with his cock deep inside of you when he suddenly removed his helmet and tossed it to the floor beside him with a resounding thud. You had hardly noticed at first until he captured your bottom lip between both of his teeth and your eyes had shot open to take in his thick raven hair and commanding features. You had not said anything to break the spell, and he had fucked you to completion in relative silence except for your combined moans of pleasure, but you mentally made a note to yourself that he was quite handsome. After that, he began to take his helmet off much more frequently, and sometimes he stayed the nights with you curled up against his chest.

              “I like you,” he would say. “You actually _listen_ to me. Unlike Hux. All he does is undermine me, ridicule me at every turn, mock me, even in front of the Supreme Leader…” You supposed that he thought you actually listened to him because you never actually said anything, but then again, you _did_ listen to him, more to savor the sound of his voice than anything else. His voice was deep and authoritative, and sometimes you would just listen with your ear pressed against his chest as you let the low register of his voice lull you to sleep. Secretly you were pleased to be married to Kylo Ren, and you were glad that your marriage was a clandestine affair so that no one would judge you for it. Captain Phasma had let slip that Ren had virtually no friends on this base, that he was, for all intents and purposes, utterly intolerable, especially to Hux, and it only made you feel that much better about your relationship to know that he had never treated you with the same cruelty that he apparently showed to everyone else. It was like you got to see a secret, kinder side of Ren that he chose to reveal to you, and only you, which made you feel special in a way that you couldn’t quite describe. Your heart beat a little bit faster every time he walked into your room, and you made sure to convey your gratitude for his special attention with covetous kisses and lingering embraces.

              All in all, being on the Starkiller Base wasn’t a terrible affair. Captain Phasma liked you, Ren clearly liked you, and the only one who seemed indifferent to your presence was General Hux. Actually, you think you would have preferred it if he was indifferent to your presence; in fact, he seemed to despise it. You weren’t sure if it was because of your relationship with Ren, but he made sure to cast long, lingering glares in your direction whenever you passed him in the halls, and sometimes you would overhear him saying disparaging things about you to Captain Phasma while you were within earshot. While you at first considered bringing this to the attention of your husband, you decided to ignore his petty outbursts. Captain Phasma herself seemed to have no idea what you had done to make Hux hold such a vendetta against you, and advised you to just lie low and stay out of his way, something that you had no problem doing.

              And so life continued that way for months and months, working with Captain Phasma, ignoring Hux, and fucking Ren deep into the morning hours until you were exhausted and sore from his almost constant attention. You had no idea that you would enjoy being Queen this much, but apparently the position had its perks beyond the political sway that you first imagined that you would have had. Yes, everything seemed to be going well until one day when Ren didn’t stop by your quarters for three days straight. You had tentatively approached the subject with Captain Phasma who admitted that Ren seemed to be in a bit of a sulk for some reason or another, and advised you to steer clear of him. Naturally, you told her that you planned to follow her sage advice, until she was out of earshot and you asked the first Storm Trooper you saw to bring you to Ren’s room without delay. You had never been there, and you were anxious to surprise him.

              But, instead of surprising him, it was you who were surprised when you stepped inside his bedroom to find him kneeling naked on the bed with General Hux’s thick cock between his butt cheeks. Your jaw dropped in shock, and you wanted to run screaming from the room, but your feet stayed frozen in place as you tried to figure out what was going on. It was quite _freaking_ obvious what was going on, but your mind seemed to have switched off for a moment as you struggled in vain to process exactly what you were looking at.

              Ren cursed loudly, face first into the bed, as he covered himself up with a sheet, and Hux quickly slipped into his black pants, his still stiff-cock pulling at the fabric. “Stupid girl,” Hux splutters as he turns to Ren. “I told you, Ren, you should have just killed her.”

              “I-“ Ren runs a hand through his dark hair, and he at least has the decency to look embarrassed, as he doesn’t meet your eyes.

              “How long has this been going on for?” you demand angrily, as if finding your voice for the first time.

              “Much longer than you’ve been around,” Hux snaps, and you turn incredulously to Ren.

              “All this time?” you demand. “You mean, you’ve been with me all this time and you never once mentioned-“

              “What did you want me to say?” Ren demands. “It didn’t – _doesn’t –_ concern you.”

              “Doesn’t concern me?” Your hands are trembling by your sides, but for a completely different reason from when they had been the day of your wedding. “I’m your _wife_.”

              Hux laughs audibly at this, and at least Ren shoots him a dirty look. “His wife in name,” Hux tells you. “If he really wanted to be with you, do you think he’d really just spend a few nights a week in your bed?”

              Your jaw drops open and you turn back to Ren. “I thought it was because you were _busy_ ,” you tell him. “Or away on one of your missions. And this entire time it’s only because I’ve been sharing you with _him_?”

              “You mean I’ve been sharing him with _you_ ,” Hux corrects you. “Although now that our little secret has been discovered, I think maybe it’s time to put an end to your arrangement.”

              You cross your arms over your chest and ignore Hux, refusing to give in to his intimidations. “But you were _nice_ to me,” you tell him, as if you seriously don’t understand. “You let me kiss you and touch you and you _talked_ to me, like, didn’t that mean anything?” you ask, your voice breaking.

              “Aww, Ren, I think she has a crush on you,” Hux laughs, but you ignore him.

              “Captain Phasma said you didn’t have any friends on this base,” you continue, your voice almost pleading. “And I thought you were really starting to open up to me, like, please-“ You wait desperately for his dark eyes to meet yours before you make your final confession. “Please, Ren, I love you.”

              Hux laughs again, and Ren’s gaze darkens. “Hux,” he snaps. “Can you just get out of here for a fucking minute? Let me handle this.” Hux just shakes his head as he picks his clothes up off the floor and starts to get dressed.

              “Just handle it quickly,” he snaps. “Just use the Force to choke her to death or something. I don’t want to have to send someone in to clear up body parts because you’ve skewered someone with your lightsaber again.” Neither you or Ren say anything as he finishes dressing, but Hux casts one final triumphant sneer in your direction before he leaves the room.

              “So you’ve been cheating on me the whole time with _him_?” you demand angrily, and Ren crosses his arms over his chest and pouts like a petulant child. You want nothing more than to kiss him right now, but after what you’ve just seen, you can’t. You don’t think you’ll be able to kiss him ever again. “How could you _do_ this to me?”

              Ren shakes his head like it doesn’t matter, like you’re asking the wrong question. “I’m not going to kill you,” he says at length. You just huff and shake your head. Like _that_ was the most pressing question right now. “I can send you back to your home planet or you can stay on base, it’s up to you.”

              “But you’re not going to be intimate with me anymore?” you ask, and Ren just looks down as he shakes his head. “I don’t believe you,” you splutter angrily, tears brimming in the corners of your eyes. “Seriously, what is _wrong_ with you? You’ve been cheating on me with _Hux?_ I thought you hated him.”

              “It’s complicated,” Ren begins, but you hold up your hand to stop him.

              “I don’t want to hear it,” you snap angrily as you turn and storm out of his room. You can hear Ren calling your name from his bedroom, but you don’t even bother to turn around. Instead, you march down the halls until you run into Captain Phasma on one of her routine patrols.

              “Are you all right?” she asks as you approach.

              “Remember that operation you were talking about in the Western Reaches?” you demand. “I changed my mind, I want to go.”

              Captain Phasma tilts her head to the side, the overhead light glinting off her chrome armor. “That mission is a very dangerous-“

              “I want to go,” you say firmly. “I have just received Kylo Ren’s approval. He wants me to go.”

              Captain Phasma stares you down and you stare right back at her through her helmet, not backing down. “The ship leaves in an hour from the hangar,” she tells you. “If you truly want to go, you’d best hurry.”

              “Thank you,” you say quickly as you head down to the hangar. You hastily board the ship, and you’re thankful that no one asks too many questions about why you’re there. In truth, you hadn’t thought you would be going on this mission so you hadn’t asked too many questions about what their objective was, but that hardly mattered at this point. You just had to get off the base as soon as possible, and this seemed like the perfect chance to do it. Plus, a part of you secretly delighted in knowing that this mission was extremely dangerous. Maybe, just maybe, Ren would be hurt by the thought of you putting yourself in danger and snap to his senses after all and realize how much he cared about you. It seemed like a long shot, but it was at least worth a try.

              Apparently your objective was to capture some outpost on a foreign planet in the Western Reaches, and you suited up into Storm Trooper armor with about a dozen other troopers and dismounted the ship with the blaster set firmly in your hands. You crossed the planet for what seemed like days, just walking, never stopping to rest, only taking brief intermissions to drink from a canteen that was being passed around. This planet was hot and filled with lush vegetation, and the ground was littered with pieces of fallen tree branches that crunched as you stepped over them. At first you had liked the sound of your boot snapping the frail bark in half, giving you a raw rush of power, but the sound itself quickly became annoying, and there was nothing you could do to alleviate that sense of frustration, or the irritation from your armor chaffing the sensitive skin of your inner thighs.

              You suddenly become very angry with yourself for being stuck out here, miserable and clearly dehydrated, but that anger quickly gets turned in the direction of Hux and Kylo Ren. They were the ones who had kidnapped you and forced you into this stupid diplomatic marriage. If they were seriously lovers, why had they even bothered to force you into marriage in the first place? You felt your heart drop in your chest. Honestly, why had Kylo Ren even taken you to begin with? You wished he would have just left you alone instead of using you for his sexual gratification, because now you wanted him too, and of course when you had made your feelings for him transparent, he had decided he no longer wanted you. Idly you wondered if he would have ever come back to you and explained himself if you hadn’t walked in on them, but it was too late for that now.

              Now you were out here in the middle of this forest, getting a rash on your behind as you sweated under the hot sun overhead, the humidity of the planet making it difficult to breathe as you thought about Kylo Ren. He was probably cool and comfortable sitting inside the Starkiller Base, but you couldn’t help but wish he was at least a bit conflicted about what had transpired. You had started to fall in love with him, and it wasn’t just because of the immense sexual pleasure he had been regularly providing you. He had been sweet to you, and you had really thought that he was opening up to you in a way that he had never opened up to anyone before. You thought that made you special to him, and you liked the feeling of pride and accomplishment that came along with it. Did he really have feelings for Hux, or was that just sexual gratification through hate fucking?

              You felt worse than whatever animal shit you were stepping through, and tried to focus on the objective at hand, which was difficult when you didn’t even know what your objective was. You didn’t even know that the First Order did. You didn’t even know why you were even here to begin with. You had simply had the misfortunate of being born to a royal family, and that was it. You had never done anything to invite this level of emotional anxiety on yourself. You had simply been the victim of a set of circumstances beyond your control, and you had made the critical error of falling in love with someone who probably didn’t love you back. You couldn’t think of a worse feeling in all of the galaxy.

              As you arrived at the outpost, you went around back with a small group of four others, two of you taking the left side, two of you taking the right, while a group of them tried to burst in through the front door. You had not even rounded the second corner when you had heard the sound of blaster bolts being fired, and cries of pain as some members of your party where shot down. “Come on.” The Storm Trooper that you were with immediately turned around and ran back towards the entrance, but you had enough of this. You weren’t about to die for the First Order. You were the rightful Queen of Damendine, and like hell you were going to die for some scrappy little outpost in the middle of nowhere. You took off your helmet and threw it to the side, prepared to head back to the ship, when something smashed into the back of your head, and you collapsed to your knees, your forehead striking an exposed tree branch as your eyelids slowly fluttered shut.

              When you next opened your eyes, you were tied to a chair with your hands behind your back, a harsh length of rope biting into the fragile skin of your inner wrists as you struggled against your knots. Your legs were tied too, one ankle to each chair leg, and although you tried to squirm, the rope showed no sign of giving. “Well, look at what we have here. She’s awake.” You look up at your captors. There were two of them, a yellow-skinned alien with two antennae sticking out of the top of his head from underneath a thin layer of thick green fur, and a dark-skinned man who had a long scar stretching down from the side of his face, past his jaw, where it ended abruptly in the middle of his neck.

              “Who are you, girl?” the man asked, and you just squirmed in your seat, trying to free yourself of your restraints.

“The man asked you a question,” the alien told you, and from behind him he produced a small IT-O Interrogation Droid. You gulped immediately, your eyes sweeping over its black, polished surface.

              “That’s right,” the man said. “After the fall of the Galactic Empire, quite a few of these things fell into the hands of some, well, unsavory characters.” He turns to the alien, who chuckles menacingly. “And we’d hate to have to use it on you, so-“

              You tell them your name quickly, releasing a shuddering breath. “And I am the acting Queen of the planet Damendine.”

              “Queen?” the alien asks as he and the man exchange a laugh.

              “I told you she was too pretty to be a Storm Trooper,” the man tells him. “So tell me, Your Highness, what exactly are you doing on this planet with a battalion of First Order Storm Troopers?”

              “I simply wanted to see what First Order soldiers did out in the field,” you explain. “I heard that they were just securing a trading outpost, and I figured it wouldn’t be that dangerous to-“

              “Just a trading outpost?” the alien chuckles as he looks towards his friend. “She thinks this is just a trading outpost.”

              “Is it something else?” you ask, glancing nervously between them. “Or is this one of those things that you’d have to kill me if you told me?”

              “That depends,” the alien replies.

              “Why are you so chummy with the First Order?” the man asks, and you hesitate.

              “If you must know, I-“ you hesitate, not sure if you should tell them or not. Your marriage to Kylo Ren had been a secret, sure, but this was now a life or death situation, and your diplomatic ties to him might end up saving your life. “I’m married to Kylo Ren,” you tell them with as much confidence as you can muster.  

              “Get out of here,” the man says, but something in his voice sounds like he believes you.

              “It’s true,” you tell him. “I am married to Kylo Ren. They shot down my mother’s ship, making me Queen, and then I was married off to Kylo Ren in order to gain easy access to Damendine’s vast aurodium mines.” You look at them each in turn. “And I’m sure my husband would pay a hefty ransom to have me returned to him, unharmed.”

              “I told you I had a good reason for not killing her,” the man tells his friend, and you gnaw on your lower lip in anticipation as your eyes dart back and forth between them. Maybe this would finally be what it took for Kylo Ren to show his true feelings for you. He would either pay the ransom, or send in a rescue team to come save you, maybe even come to save you himself to show how much he truly cared for you.

              “Now, hold on a second there, boss,” the alien said. “Maybe we can still get the best of both worlds.”

              You raise an eyebrow as the man turns to look at him. “How do you figure?”

              “She’s married to Kylo Ren, right?” the alien asks. “The way I see it; she probably knows all kinds of things about the First Order that we can take to the Resistance for the right price. Rough her up a little, see what she’ll spill, and then we can send her back home, if they’re willing to pay enough.”

              “I like the way you think,” the man says, nodding his head in firm appreciation, but you don’t like it, you don’t like it one bit.

              “That would be a good plan,” you tell them tentatively. “Except that I don’t know anything. Really. I’m his wife, but I mean, he doesn’t really tell me anything about what goes on in the First Order. I’m just eye candy, really.”

              “Yeah, well, we’ll see about that,” the alien says as he prepares to activate the IT-O droid.

              “I really don’t know anything,” you exclaim as you frantically struggle with your bonds. “Really, I am telling you, I don’t know anything. Please believe me. Do you think I would be out here and they’d risk me being captured if I knew all sorts of top military secrets?”

              “Well, we’ll just have to take that chance,” the alien says with a shrug.

              For a few seconds the IT-O droid floats harmlessly in front of you before it starts flashing with an ominous red light. Suddenly there was a small hissing sound as it shot a jet of chemicals into your eyes, and you cried out and blinked a few times, trying to clear your vision. The effect on you was almost immediate. Your heart suddenly started racing in your chest, and you felt more awake than you ever had been in your entire life. You could feel the restraints digging into your skin like they had teeth, and even though you weren’t fighting against them, it felt like they were actively constricting all air from your extremities. The droid came towards your face and you let out a whimper as it stopped directly in front of your field of vision before it floated behind your head.

              At first you were worried that it was just doing that to be intimidating, but after a few moments you felt a prick in the back of your neck that made you cry out as you felt a tiny metal needle sticking out of the sensitive skin in the back of your neck. You wanted to cringe but you also didn’t want to move with the needle still sticking out of the back of your tender flesh and you tried your best to sit as still as possible, although your lip quivered dramatically and your teeth chattered together as if you were slowly dying of frostbite, even in the immense dry heat of the tiny room that you were in.

              You thought that the worst part was the needle in your neck, but little did you know that the worst part was yet to come. Suddenly you felt the needle in the back of your neck getting hotter, as if it was gaining temperature, but then that sensation started to drift into your bloodstream and you idly wondered if it was pumping you full of some kind of drug. You didn’t have a long time to think about it as the chemicals slowly started to make its way through your body, and suddenly it felt like there was lightning fire in your veins and you could have sworn that someone had struck a match and was trying to burn you from the inside out, igniting one infected cell at a time. The pain started radiating inwards to your organs before penetrating outwards again, as if the surface of your skin was covered with a million tiny needles that were slowly being driven deeper and deeper into your stimulated flesh.

              “Okay, I think that’s enough,” the yellow alien says, and you can feel tears burning in your eyes as you feel the needle being plucked unceremoniously out of your skin with a slight pop. You stretch your neck forward, feeling a small wet trickle down your back, and you can only assume that it’s blood. You want to move your neck from side to stride to stretch it out, but for some reason your muscles feel unusually sluggish, almost like they’re made of rubber bands, and it’s painful the way your neck flops first to the right and then to the left. You try to keep your neck straight, front and center, but you can’t help but feel like it’s not supporting the weight of your head, as your chin points listlessly towards the ground.

              “So are you going to tell us what we want to know, Your Highness?” he asks. “Or do we need to do that again?”

              You close your eyes. “I don’t know what you want me to tell you but I’ll tell you anything if you promise to never do that again,” you say as fast as you can, although your tongue suddenly feels like it’s too big for your mouth and you feel like it keeps getting in the way of your teeth as you’re trying to talk. “I can tell you that General Hux runs the base, and Kylo Ren does a lot of the groundwork, like goes on missions and stuff, and then there’s Captain Phasma who is in charge of training the troops. They all work for the Supreme Leader, um, I think I heard Ren say once that his name was Snoke-“

              “Everyone knows all that,” the man snaps, although he sounds more irritated than anything else. “What can you tell us that’s _important?_ ”

              “I can try to draw you a map,” you offer. “Um, I know where the command center is, and my room, and um, some of the training area. And Kylo Ren’s room.” You look up at them hopefully. “If they are planning an attack on the base, that could be important, right? If they want to capture him?”

              They turn to each other in consideration. “Can’t hurt,” the man says at length.

              “Okay, try to see if you can contact the First Order,” the alien tells him. “Tell them that we have Kylo Ren’s wife here and see how much we can get for her. In the meantime-“ He turns around and shuffles through some boxes until he produces a datapad and a stylus. “It better be a pretty damn good map.”

              He frees one of the ropes around your hands and you quickly make a large rectangle outlining the base as the man steps outside the room. He doesn’t shut the door completely, and you can hear him talking on a comlink as you try to sketch out the map of the base. “Umm,” you mutter under your breath as you stare down at the datapad. “Well, the hangar was here-“ You quickly try to piece together what you can from memory, making small rectangles inside the larger one to indicate where the rooms were. “Here’s the command center, and uh, this is a meeting room, and then this is how we got to my room-“ You write down _M.R._ to indicate your room, and the yellow alien looks up at you like he expects you to be joking. The only problem is you’re not joking, you’re in pain, a lot of pain, although you’re not sure how much of it was caused by the IT-O droid and how much of it was caused by Kylo Ren. If he hadn’t cheated on you, then you wouldn’t be stuck here in this mess, being tortured for First Order secrets that you of course knew nothing about. You sniff as you try to add more to the map. “And this is the cafeteria where I usually eat lunch-“

              You can hear a burst of static through the comlink as the man enters the room again, and suddenly you recognize Kylo Ren’s voice on the other end. It doesn’t sound like he’s wearing his helmet, but then again, it was probably even harder to understand him through the voice distortion over a comlink. “How do we even know she’s still alive?” Ren asks, and your captors don’t even have to say anything as the man holds the comlink in front of your face.

              “I’m here, I’m alive,” you tell him. “Come get me out of here already.” There’s silence for a few moments, and the man flexes his arm uncomfortably. “Ren, seriously, you better come get me. They have an IT-O droid here and they’re going to make me divulge all sorts of First Order secrets if you don’t hurry.”

              There’s a brief pause, and then, “But you don’t know anything.”

              Your face turns scarlet as your two captors share a look. “I know tons of things,” you yell angrily through the comlink. “In fact I’m drawing them a map right now.”

              “A map?” Ren asks flatly, and you can feel the heat on your cheeks. “A map of what, exactly?”

              “Of the base,” you reply, as if it should have been obvious. There’s silence for a few more moments, and suddenly you can’t take it anymore. “Ren, I am your _wife_ and you will-“

              “Not for much longer it seems,” is the reply, and there’s suddenly a crackle of static before the comlink goes dead.

              “Did you do that?” you ask the man. “Did you turn that off, because…” You just let your voice trail off as the man steps to the side to say something quietly to the alien. “They’re coming to get me,” you tell them. “I mean, that was, uh, that was all planned. A ruse to throw you off your guard. They know exactly where I am.”

              “Well of course they do, considering they’re the ones that started the ambush on this post,” the alien tells you, and you nod your head in slow defeat as they whisper back and forth to each other. You don’t know what they’re saying, but then again, you don’t have to think long and hard to know that it wasn’t good. You thought you had started to become special to Kylo Ren, you thought that he really cared about you, but apparently he couldn’t even be bothered enough to save your life. Okay, maybe he didn’t _love_ you, per say, but didn’t he at least like having sex with you enough to keep you around? Or could Hux keep him more satisfied than you could in that regard?

              “So we’re not totally convinced you don’t know anything,” the yellow alien says as they step back in front of you. “So, uh, we’re going to keep torturing you until you tell us what we want to know or until your heart stops beating.”

              “Well, I don’t know anything,” you admit. “So it’s probably going to be the latter. Can’t you at least just shoot me with a blaster and get it over with? If I’m going to die, I’d like it to at least be quick.”

              “Aww,” the man stoops beside you. “Are you sad because you had a little fight with your husband?”

              “I caught him fucking someone else,” you exclaim, neglecting to mention exactly who that someone else was. “And it was like he suddenly became a totally different person. I mean, he has a certain reputation, I mean, he is Kylo Ren, I get that, but I really thought that we had something special together and then he went off fucking someone else? Like, sure, he’s the terror of the galaxy but I thought he was really starting to open up to me and I thought I was the only one he had ever been intimate with, ever, and it turns out that this entire time he’s been seeing someone else, and if he’s been sleeping around with one other person, then how do I know he hasn’t been sleeping around with other people?”

              “And I mean, how can I trust him again? Like, he doesn’t even seem to care about that, and that’s the worst part. I mean, I could at least _try_ to forgive him if he wanted my forgiveness, but he doesn’t even seem to want it, it’s just like he got caught and just seemed to completely give up hope on working things out with me. Like, I thought the sex was pretty good, honestly, like, I thought we really had a good give and take, like I thought it was _good_ and then suddenly I find out he’s into things that I could never give to him, and I don’t know if it’s because I physically can’t or if it’s just because he likes the hate fucking but to leave me to die?” You shake your head. “It’s like, I thought I knew him and apparently I don’t. At all, like, how do I even get past this? He’s taken my home from me, my mom, my planet, my innocence, like, I just feel like I have nothing left.”

              “Seriously?” the man rolls his eyes. “Did you really come all the way out here and put your life in danger because he cheated on you?”

              “Maybe,” you reply. “I don’t know, maybe I’m just tired of everything. All my life I’ve been expected to behave courteously, to follow the rules, to follow all the instructions and protocols that came along with becoming the proper Queen; I’ve spent my life preparing for a role that I never even got a chance to fulfill. My mother died, and I never even got to really mourn her loss; I was just immediately married off to Kylo Ren in order to fulfill some political takeover of my planet, and I never got a choice in it. I guess I thought that by getting close to Kylo Ren, I was at least taking back control of one small aspect of my life, like at least _that_ was my choice, that I at least had some say in our relationship or something, but as it turns out he didn’t even want me for that. So what am I good for now? I can’t go back to my planet, I can’t really be Queen, Kylo Ren doesn’t care if I live or die, there’s nothing _left_ for me.”

              “Well, you can be good for something,” the alien says. “You can tell us everything you know about the First Order so at least your death has a point.”

              “Like I said, I don’t know anything,” you exclaim, but the alien just steps back and shakes his head as the IT-O droid flashes red again. You whimper as it floats towards you and you shut your eyes as you prepare for the mist of chemicals to hit your face again. It does, but this time, you’re hit with a different sensation. You feel time slowing down to a crawl, and you can almost feel every sticky, humid molecule in the air around you settle onto each pore in your skin.

              “Tell us what you do know,” the man tells you, but for some reason your eyelids feel ridiculously heavy. You can feel a needle being inserted into the side of your neck this time, and the floating black orb of the IT-O droid completely blocks your view of the yellow alien as it takes up the entire left side of your vision. You try to speak but you find that you are unable to, and your lips just pucker like a fish as you can feel your entire body go rigid. Your toes cringe uncomfortably in your boots, and your fingers seem to contort at the knuckles as you can feel your eyelids droop shut. Every muscle in your body seemed to be tightening of its own accord, as if every cell in your body was contracting and cringing at the same time. You felt a pressure in your chest as though someone had reached a hand into your chest cavity and forcibly squeezed your heart in their large fist, before you suddenly felt your throat tightening, making it impossible to rake in any sort of breath.

              A small part of you wanted to fight, but a much larger part of yourself knew that it was time to give up. You had done something incredibly stupid by running out here. You knew it was a risk, you knew it was, but you were hoping doing something risky and daring would pay off for you, as you hoped that Kylo Ren would come through for you, but he didn’t, and with your mother gone, there was no one left that would miss you. There was no one left in the galaxy who even knew your name. No, your planet had been taken over by the First Order, all of your mother’s loyal supporters had probably been executed a long time ago, and there was no one coming to save you.

              You can feel your entire body quaking, but it’s nothing compared to the pain that you felt inside your heart, the pain of being betrayed, of being let down and disappointed, and not just at Kylo Ren. If you had truly wanted to fight, you should have done it back when you first arrived on the First Order instead of going along with their ridiculous proposal of marriage to begin with. At least then you could have had a civilized death by blaster instead of being slowly tortured to death in some distant part of the galaxy where no one would even find your body. Now you were too tired to fight, too tired to do much of anything, and as you slowly accepted your inevitable defeat, your body seemed to relax. The pain was probably excruciating, but you hardly noticed it as you kept your final thoughts focused on your heartbeat which seemed to be getting weaker and weaker until it finally stopped beating once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go, anon! I hope you enjoyed it! I love writing a reader that’s a fighter so I enjoy getting prompts that force me to work a little ways outside of my comfort zone, so thank you for that!! ^_^


	3. Kylo Ren x Reader (M) Secret Wife Prompt PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: so i just read your kylo fic where you were married and he cheated, and it was pretty good and funny lol. But can you do a second part from kylo’s pov where he actually feels extremely guilty and remorseful and did love you? thank you  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Characters: Reader, Kylo Ren, Hux, Phasma  
> Word Count: 4495  
> Rating: M | SFW  
> Triggers: Angst, Grief, Anger Issues  
> Tags: Angst wrapped in grief wrapped in yet more angst

              Kylo Ren raised his fist and knocked on your bedroom door for the seventy-third time in two days. Not that he was keeping track or anything, but he wanted to have at least have a firm count so that he could throw it back in your face that he had at least made a considerable effort to repair things with you. Ren was never the sort of person to feel guilty about anything he did or did not do; that was part of the persona of Ben Solo, and he had simply shed that part of himself in his transition to the First Order, shedding his old life away from him as a snake would shed its skin. Therefore, it concerned him just more than a bit as to how persistent he was being in trying to get you to talk to him.

              He did not feel guilty. He did not feel remorse. He felt a certain twinge of, well, _sympathy_ for you walking in on things the way you had, but he did not particularly feel inclined to apologize for his specific actions. The circumstances, then? Should he apologize for your circumstances? Again, that seemed completely out of character for him, as he was not sorry for what had happened to you. That was simply the cost of war in the galaxy these days; casualties would be sustained to the opposition and to neutral forces alike. Anyone who chose to stand against the First Order would eventually become the victim of their own foolishness, and more often than not, Ren usually saw to that personally. Sure, some people would realize the mistake in challenging the First Order at the end of their short, miserable lives, but at least they would be aware that it was a mistake as they took their final gasping breaths.

              Which, truth be told, was part of the reason why he didn’t seem to mind you so much. You had been somewhat of a neutral entity that hadn’t seemed to have been swayed over to the cause of the First Order, but then again, you hadn’t seemed to mind it either. You were still helping out on the base without complaint, and while Hux often complained long and loudly about your menial transgressions, Ren saw that while you were helping only with small, minor tasks, you were still being of at least some service to Captain Phasma, which made your presence on board somewhat of a necessity.

               Or maybe you were just necessary to _him_ , which, Ren was quickly starting to realize, may have been where this whole problem started. He had been growing unknowingly attached to your presence, but it wasn’t as though he could really help himself. Hux was insufferable, Hux was _always_ insufferable, that was part of the reason he fucked him as much as he did; Hux was always in a better mood for at least a short while afterwards. It always made _Hux_ feel better, at least, and so Ren had seen you as a way to vent whatever residual anger he still held towards him on you.

              And at first he had expected you to struggle, maybe even cry, which would have been, quite frankly, annoying, but hardly a deal breaker. He hadn’t really expected you to like it as much as you had, to actually welcome him into your body as if you couldn’t get enough of him, and part of him liked the way your body had started to crave his touch. Not only that, but he liked the way you simply seemed devoted to him, tending to his every need without question or hesitation, and just fucking _listening_ when he spoke, never interrupting him, never, not once. He couldn’t remember the last time, even as a child, that he was allowed to speak so openly and freely without being reprimanded or interrupted in some way. You had simply sat there and listened to him vent about Hux or the First Order – never Supreme Leader Snoke, though, he was smarter than that – and always just provided him with a foundation of silent support. You gave and gave and never asked for anything, and while Ren had to admit that he did certainly feel entitled to it, he couldn’t help but lament the fact that you were probably not going to give him that anymore. It was a selfishness for his own needs that kept him coming back to your door, not any concern for the safety of a foolish girl that happened to like being fucked by him.

              At least, that was what he told himself, because, truth be told, that was what he _had_ to tell himself. Admitting anything else would be weakness, and he had taken very deliberate steps to try to carve that sense of fragility out of himself. If he could push any and all of his vulnerabilities into one organ, he would have already taken a knife into his side and removed the offending part of himself that seemed intent on keeping him helpless and dependent on the light he insisted was no longer a part of his being. Of course, the Supreme Leader saw through him, the Supreme Leader could always see through him as if his thoughts were broadcast directly to him wherever he went, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to conceal them or attempt to eradicate them from his persona for good.

              “What are you doing here?” Ren was glad his face was hidden behind his helmet, so Captain Phasma would not see the look of surprise that flashed across his features as he struggled to compose himself.

              “Where is the girl?” Ren snapped. Secretly, he was almost pleased that his anger seemed to bubble just beneath the surface, instantly available whenever he needed to summon it. It kept everyone away, and it was impossible to be weak if he had only himself to rely on.

              “The girl?” Phasma asks, tilting her head to the side, almost as if she doesn’t know who he’s talking about. Suddenly, it occurs to Ren that she probably doesn’t. Phasma knew who the girl was by face, or by name, but why would Phasma have any idea where the girl’s bedroom was? That was a question Ren secretly hoped she wouldn’t ask him in return.

              Ren snaps your name, and Phasma tilts her head to the side. “She told me she received your approval to take part in attempting the occupation of that outpost in the Western Reaches.”

              “And you didn’t check with me first?” Ren demands, and suddenly he doesn’t have to try to be angry. “When is the last time you’ve checked in with them?”

              “They were to have reported back an hour ago,” Phasma tells him.

              “ _And?_ ”

              “We have not yet received word.” Before she’s even finished talking, Ren had already turned on his heel and stormed towards the command center. _Stupid, stupid, stupid girl._ Of course he had to be mad at you, because suddenly it made sense why he had felt a diminished sense of your presence on board. He had thought that you were in a sulk, trying to distance yourself from him as much as possible, but no, apparently it was because you weren’t even on this fucking planet. Honestly, had he been so caught up in his own head that his Force capabilities were suffering as a result? That could not happen; he would not permit it. And yet, it would be a little late to argue anything else. You had left, and somehow, he hadn’t even noticed.

              He passed the command center and stormed through the hallways in a giant square, trying to figure out what to do. You had probably gotten yourself killed, and that would be the end of that. And that was hardly his fault. If you wanted to run out and get yourself captured and massacred, that was fine by him. In fact, you had been practically begging for a painful death. He knew you had helped Captain Phasma with her weaponry, but you had been royalty, practically groomed as a politician for fuck’s sake, and you were too young to have experienced active combat. You may have known how to use a blaster, sure, but that didn’t mean that you were good with one, or that you would actually react well under the pressure of being fired at.

              He continued walking until he found his feet leading him into the command center without him consciously willing himself to go there. “Ah, Ren, just in time,” Hux greeted him warmly, too warmly, and Ren’s eyebrow immediately twitched upwards, not that Hux could see it. “Impeccable timing, as always.”

              “What is it now?” Secretly, he was glad that the Force had not left him after all; his impeccable timing was always an auspicious sign that the Force was with him, guiding him to the exact spot that he needed to be in precisely at the right time.

              Hux’s lip curls into a smirk, and Ren’s heart drops into his stomach. He knew that look. Behind closed doors, it was an invitation. But out here, out in the open, it usually meant that someone Hux despised was probably about to be killed. Ren didn’t need the Force to figure out who. “It seems they’ve captured your precious Queen,” Hux gloats. “They’re asking for a considerable amount to have her returned safely, and then of course, there’s-“

              “How do we even know she’s still alive?” Ren asks, pressing down the button to activate the comlink as he spoke.

              _“I’m here, I’m alive.”_ Your familiar voice floated over through the comlink, and Ren shut his eyes, trying to suppress a sigh of relief. Hux may not have been able to read his expression beneath the mask, but the voice distorter was sensitive enough to definitely let any sort of sigh or exhale go through unimpeded.

              Hux knew that better than most.

              _“Come get me out of here already.”_

              Ren heard familiar footsteps approaching, and he turned around to see Captain Phasma standing behind him. “Sir, we have reason to believe that the battalion we sent has been eliminated.”

              “All but one,” Hux says, his mouth quirked into that triumphant sneer as his eyes shift over to Ren.

              _“Ren, seriously, you better come get me. They have an IT-O droid here and they’re going to make me divulge all sorts of First Order secrets if you don’t hurry.”_

              Hus raises an eyebrow, and Ren can tell that he is enjoying this much more than he should. Ren would like nothing more than to wipe that smile off his face, but there wasn’t much he could do right now short of Force choking him, and he almost forget how much Hux liked that. It was what had started things between them in the first place. “First Order secrets?” Hux muses. “How much does this girl know? Ren, weren’t you supposed to be in charge of-“

              “There’s one way to find out.” Ren slams his finger down on the comlink button as quickly as possible to give Hux no time to reply. “But you don’t know anything.”

              _“I know tons of things. In fact, I’m drawing them a map right now.”_

Hux makes a fist and presses the back of his knuckles against his mouth as he snickers, and Ren just rolls his eyes. “A map?” he asks. “A map of what, exactly?”

              _“Of the base.”_

              Captain Phasma has taken a step closer now, Ren could feel her perplexed energy, and he quickly felt his palms beginning to sweat, and it wasn’t just from the heat of the base and his tight leather gloves. He secretly willed you not to say it, perhaps because he knew it was coming anyway.

              _“Ren, I am your_ wife _and you will-“_

              “Wife?” Phasma asks, and Hux’s eyes gleam maliciously.

              That was enough of that.

              “Not for much longer it seems,” Ren replies quickly, and he presses a few buttons in quick succession as he ends the transmission.

              “Wife?” Phasma repeats, her helmet tilting to the side, and Hux just raises his eyebrow.

              “Ren,” Hux scoffs, but his voice is a mixture of scolding and gloat. “You had feelings for this girl?” He turns to Phasma before Ren has time to reply. “Phasma, did you know anything about this?”

              “She was looking for him a few days ago,” Phasma admits, turning from Hux to Ren. “In fact, she was looking for him only a few hours prior to asking to partake in the mission.”

              “Really?” The pitch of Hux’s voice was far too high to make a successful delivery, but Phasma was now staring at Ren intently, and Ren could feel his sense of pride slowly diminishing inside of him. “You married this girl; how exactly did that come about, Ren?”

              Considering it was _Hux’s_ base, Phasma should have been thrown by his comment, as there was no way he wouldn’t have known about it, but Ren could see she was still trying to process the fact that he had been married to anyone. He wanted to say something about how it had only been a diplomatic arrangement, that it had been all Hux’s idea, that he hadn’t even liked the girl to begin with. But then he had, and instead of trying to find a way to spare your life and bring you back, he had simply let the embarrassment get the better of him.

              He took a breath and decided to try to explain himself.

              His lightsaber was in his hand without his conscious recognition, and the next thing he knew, he was watching sparks fly out of the console in front of him in a rage. He brought his arm up and down again, the metal becoming weaker and weaker with every strike, slowly caving in on itself as a small fire sparked and burst from somewhere in the tangle of wires inside the panel. Smoke was starting to billow out, but Ren continued his dramatic assault until his wrath was somewhat sated. Hux had jumped backwards and was watching him cautiously, and Ren supposed that had been part of his appeal: Hux could never be sure that Ren wouldn’t just snap and turn on him one day. Phasma, to her credit, had merely taken a few steps back but stayed where she was, patient and unaffected.

              Shoulders seething, he took a few deep breaths, his heavy breathing crackling through the voice distortion in his mask, as he mentally switched off the blade and put the lightsaber away. “It had been a diplomatic arrangement,” Ren says firmly, turning to Phasma. “ _Hux’s_ idea. She was the Queen of Damendine, and we were in a favorable position to secure the planet’s aurodium mines when we captured her.”

              “I see,” Phasma says simply.

              “And since there is no longer a need for her,” Ren lets his voice trail off as he turns back to Hux. “I’ll leave the fate of that planet up to you once you’ve mined it of its worth.”

              “Yes, of course,” Hux says, but there’s a hint of a stutter in his voice as he smooths a hand down the front of his lapel. There’s the sound of something crashing from further inside the panel as it sends up a new wave of sparks, but Ren simply turns around and leaves the room without looking back.

              He went immediately to his room and sat in the darkness, sitting on the floor of his room while facing the wall. He wanted to take the helmet off, but he didn’t remove a single article of clothing, not even a glove. For some reason, it felt more appropriate this way, looking out at the world through the narrow slit in his helmet so that no one could see in. It felt _right_ in a way that he couldn’t quite describe. He was a monster, the same monster he had always been, and yet somehow he was more aware of it than usual. He had committed many atrocities and killed many people, and while you hadn’t died directly by his hand, he had done something worse, he had done nothing to save you. He had let your life simply blink out of existence, and if he had any indication of Hux’s plans, the planet Damendine would flutter out of existence the same way the Hosnian System had. The planet wasn’t what bothered him, though. With all the people scurrying around on that tiny planet, there was probably at least one of them suffering enough to beg for death, and he was at least in a favorable position to provide him or her with that release.

              It always struck him as strange, the delicate balance between life and death. There were a great many people in the galaxy who suffered and wanted to die, and yet those people seemed forced to carry on, as though their eyes concealed a burning light that simply refused to be snuffed out, no matter how hard they tried to extinguish it themselves. And then there were others, others who felt that death’s embrace had taken them much too soon, people who still wanted to continue their lives when they were snuffed short. He tried to play the scenario out in his mind, simply wondering if maybe those who wanted to die could trade their days and their years to the people who wanted to live. How would that work, exactly? Would it give the universe some sense of order, or would it spin the galaxy into more chaos than ever? Ren was actually quite invested in this train of thought, and was thus annoyed when his door slid open without a knock.

              “Why do you never _knock_?” Ren demanded angrily, and for one brief moment, the voice distortion of his own helmet surprised him. He might have even gone as far as to say it scared him, if he would admit feeling fear. Maybe that was all he had become, a creature in a mask with no sense of emotion underneath. He was aware that his heart was still beating, slowly and surely in his chest, but he felt an odd empty sensation of numbness in his chest cavity that descended down into the top of his abdomen, almost as if all of his organs had been cleared away and left just a big empty hollow in its place. He had always thought it was the brain, the ability to reason and reject the emotional id that made people human, but now he was starting to think that maybe it was the organs, the vulnerable, defenseless organs that sustained life, that were the backbone of humanity.

              “Don’t tell me you’re moping over that girl,” Hux says. “She brought that on herself. If she hadn’t-“

              “I know.” He listened to the sound of his own voice through the distortion, and for a moment allowed himself to be nothing but that low, threatening rumble. He was Kylo Ren and Kylo Ren was a mask. That was all he was.

              “Then why are you grieving her?” Hux asks, and for a moment he sounds more exasperated than anything else.

              “I’m not.” Kylo Ren stood up slowly, his face parallel to the floor, waiting until his shoulders were at attention before his helmet finally lifted to face the wall directly in front of him. The whole motion was so robotic it was almost eerie, and it was even more alarming the way he turned his entire body towards Hux, his head following last, as though his entire body was simply a figurine that was being snapped into the right positions.

              “Right,” Hux says, more than simply disturbed by Ren’s sudden demeanor. Ren could be counted on to be unpredictable, and unpredictable was _fun_ when it wasn’t scary. Ren’s violent temper never scared him, not really, but this was something he had never quite seen out of Ren before, and that scared him. “You know why I’m here.”

              “Leave.” This sounds like more than a request, more like the familiar Ren, and Hux allows himself to relax, if only a little.

              “Ren,” he says as he rolls his eyes. “I know you feel bad about the girl, but-“

              “Leave.” No more than a second passes as Kylo pulls his lightsaber into his hands, the red, crackling blade reflecting in Hux’s dilated pupils. Hux just shakes his head as if this is something he’s too good for, or just doesn’t have time for, as he turns on his heel and leaves the room. Ren stands there with his hand on the hilt for a moment before he slowly allows the weapon to power down and stores it away again.

              He closed his eyes and allowed the creeping sense of numbness to find its way into his upper arms, where it continued to spread to an uncomfortable tingling sensations in his extremities. He adjusted his leather gloves around his fingers, but the sensation only seemed to make the feeling worse, as though someone had sliced open his joints and knuckles and inserted thick cotton pads around the tendons. He made his way to his bed, finding the task more arduous than he should have. It felt like someone had completely removed his kneecaps and he was fighting his way through a lake of gelatin to traverse the expanse of his room and make it to his bedside. He threw himself down on one shoulder and rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling.

              He was thirsty, he could feel an uncomfortable dry parch take up residence in his throat, but he forced himself to remain detached, not even flexing his neck to one side to stretch out the uncomfortable kink in the muscle. You were dead now, because of him, he knew you were. It was so dark in the room he couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or closed, but it didn’t matter. The only reason that thought had even entered his brain was because he felt guilty, and any and all distractions could be thus seen as a blessing. He wanted to not care, he would have given anything not to care, but he had killed you without touching you. He wasn’t quite sure he had ever _done_ that before, and his mind played back the series of violent atrocities he had committed with a detached sense of curiosity that almost made the whole situation comical. He had given orders to kill people, and he had directly killed people, either by blaster or by hand or by lightsaber or by the Force, but he had never _indirectly_ killed someone before.

              A part of him wanted to argue that you had killed yourself. You had walked in on him and gotten so angry that it led you to join in on a stupid, dangerous, suicidal mission, and yet no matter your anger towards him, you had still been counting on him to save you. Of course, there was little he could have probably done. Hux would never have organized a mission of rescue, or paid any sort of ransom, and so you had been more or less dead from the time you left the atmosphere, but Ren had still hung up on you, basically condemning your fate. Not that that really mattered, either, you had been dead from the time you ran out of the room after you had seen what you had seen, and Ren hadn’t bothered to stop you. He couldn’t have been bothered to care; the irony of course being that he cared now, he cared a whole damn lot, and now that he wanted to do something to remedy the situation, it was too late.

              Honestly, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pity, although he wasn’t sure whether it was towards you or towards himself. You hadn’t asked for anything; you had been exceptionally loyal and receptive to your situation, and he had treated you with the same callous indifference that he would have expected from Hux. Kylo Ren was a better man than Hux, leagues above him, his pride insisted upon that much, and yet he had thrown you away and left you to die in a similar manner as Hux would have done. The only difference was that Hux never felt guilty.

              Ren didn’t want to feel guilty either, but he did, and he fucking hated that he did. He hated that he was this weak, the fact that he was being forced to question himself. The only thing he knew for sure was that he could not permit himself to go on like this, or the Supreme Leader would surely pick up on his mood, and so he knew he would have to do anything in his power to rid himself of these unwanted emotions. At least no one but Hux and now Phasma even probably knew your name. You would be completely lost to history, and Ren struggled with the notion that he should preserve so much as your name. Phasma would forget it, Hux had probably already forgotten it, and Ren himself was the last person who would remember you. Part of him wanted to forget you altogether, but some nagging thread of guilt had sewed your name into his conscience, and his guilt, whether it was warranted or not, would impress it there forever. Maybe that was a good thing, he tried to argue with himself, because once he truly had forgotten you, no one would remember that you had even existed at all.

              Even still, he tried to shut off his emotions, one at a time, as he peered through the narrow slit in his helmet. Kylo Ren was not Ben Solo. Kylo Ren could barely be considered a man. Kylo Ren was a mask, and masks do not grieve, they do not mourn, they do not cry. He stood up and, determined to get feeling back in his fingers, punched the wall in front of him. Pain shot through his wrist and his arm from his terrible form, but he punched the wall repeatedly with quick, sloppy throws, trying to incense his melancholy.  

              Secretly, he was almost pleased that his anger seemed to bubble just beneath the surface, instantly available whenever he needed to summon it. It kept everyone away, and it was impossible to be weak if he had only himself to rely on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt, anon!! I think it’s more than a little obvious that I have a secret headcanon that Hux just goes wherever he wants and never knocks. >.>


	4. Kylo Ren x Reader (G) Cats and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey! Can I request a fluffy Kylo Ren x reader piece please? I love your work and look forward to reading the updates every day! They’re awesome!  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Characters: Reader, Kylo Ren, Hux, Phasma, Original Characters  
> Word Count: 6242  
> Rating: F for Fluff | SFW  
> Triggers: Cats  
> Tags: Fluffy, Funny, Cute, Hux is grumpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This fic makes allusions to [A Flare in the Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5815693/chapters/13402072), the first part of my [Signs and Smoke Signals](http://archiveofourown.org/series/413710) trilogy and can probably be squeezed in somewhere between Chapter 30-32. 
> 
> If you haven’t read the story, you can still follow along and enjoy the fluff without the background information!!

              You were sitting in Kylo Ren’s room facing the bed, tossing your staff back and forth between your hands. Your legs were spread in a wide squat and you thrust the staff up into the air in an arc, pushing enough momentum behind the throw to be able to catch it in your left hand as you brought it around to your side. As soon as you caught it, you spun it quickly in your fingers before you thrust it into the air again, catching it with your right hand as you repeated the same maneuver. Kylo had taught you this simple exercise to improve your coordination, and you were lucky you had mastered a great deal of patience, as you would have much rather preferred using the Force to simply pull your staff into your hand, but then again, you knew you couldn’t rely on the Force for everything.

              You heard the door open and felt the immediate wave of Kylo’s energy through the Force bond. He was excited about something, and you quickly turned around to face the doorway, momentarily forgetting your staff as it came down and thunked you on the side of the head. Dazed, you blinked and shook your head to clear it as you grabbed the center of your staff and used the Force to press the button to shrink it back down to its smaller size. Tossing it lightheartedly onto the bed, you went into the living room to see what had Kylo in a mood today. He had removed his helmet and was running a large hand through his dark hair in an exasperated manner, and you leaned against the doorway and crossed your arms over your chest as you watched him. “Rough day?”

              He almost jumps as he sees you, and you can’t help but grin. He must have been exceptionally distracted for him to not notice your presence, not even through the bond. You walk over to him and plant a firm kiss against his lips, pulling him closer to you as you wrap your fingers around his upper arms. “So, want to tell me what’s going on?”

              As if in answer, the door opens up and you recognize Captain Phasma immediately by the glint of her chrome armor as she steps inside. She is carrying a brown stitched rucksack in her hands that seems to bulge slightly, and you can feel the heat of Kylo’s anger bubble to the surface. Instinctively, you have just enough time to press your palms flat up against your ears before he yells. “Get that _thing_ out of here.”

              “What thing?” you ask, and Kylo shoots a pointed glare in your direction as Captain Phasma removes her helmet.

              “Ren,” she says as firmly as possible. “You know I can’t keep it my room, he’ll find it immediately.”

              “And you’re not keeping it in here,” Kylo insists.

              “Why not?” Phasma doesn’t even look at you as she gestures in your direction. “She’ll be here to look after him, at least for a short while until I find someone else.”

              “Not here,” Kylo replies as firmly as possible, crossing his arms over his chest.

              “It’s already been done,” Phasma snaps, and you can’t help but smirk. You knew that Phasma only ever raised her voice to Ren when she _really_ meant it, and it was funny to watch Kylo grit his teeth but eventually back down. “I did my part in this, Ren, and he’s going to go searching my room first since he was with you all morning.”

              “It’s not staying here,” Kylo repeats, and you just let out a heavy sigh as you take the bag from Phasma. “Don’t-“ Kylo warns as you loosen the straps, but you just shake your head and ignore him as you slip the straps off and tentatively pull back the flap to peek inside.

              Staring up at you are the two bluest eyes you’ve ever seen, brighter than the clearest blue sky that you used to see at your academia back on your home planet. You crinkled your nose as you reached into the bag and picked it up, holding it at arm’s length. Its eyes were ridiculously blue and looked a shimmering shade of turquoise in this light, providing a stark contrast against its pale white fur that was dotted here and there with streaks of pale brown, although you couldn’t tell if that was just the color of its natural fur or dirt smudges. You didn’t actually have any desire to touch it and find out. “Is it supposed to smell like that?” you ask tentatively, and Kylo grins triumphantly as you hold it away from you.

              “It probably could use a bath,” Phasma admits before she turns pointedly to Ren. “Considering he spent the morning rolling around in Hux’s clothes.”

              “It _sheds_?” you ask as you drop the creature, and it lands perfectly on all four paws as it’s long, furry tail sticks straight out.

              “Oh for heaven’s sake, it’s just a cat,” Phasma sighs as she scoops it up in her arms. “Honestly, what is wrong with the both of you? It’s cute.”

              “It’s disgusting,” Kylo snaps.

              “And it smells weird,” you chime in. Kylo’s eyes drift over to you, and you hold up your hands. “Hey, I’m not agreeing with you just to agree, I think it’s weird too.”

              “Just for a little while,” Phasma says pointedly as she turns to you. “I do believe you still owe me for that staff.”

              “Oh come on,” you whine. “Please? That was a gift, you can’t just do that.” She purses her lips together as the corners tip upwards in a triumphant smirk, and you roll your eyes as you cross your arms over your chest. “And okay, everyone working for the First Order is truly evil and despicable, got it.”

              “You have to be despicable not to find this little thing adorable,” Phasma says, and you throw your head back as you groan.

              “Aren’t you supposed to have _killed_ people?” you ask her.

              “On the battlefield, sure,” Phasma says as she turns the cat over in her hands to stroke its stomach.

              Kylo sees where you’re going with this, and picks up where you left off. “So it’s served its purpose. Get rid of it.”

              Phasma’s head snaps up so fast, you almost stumble backwards just from the sheer weight of her glare. “Ren. Take care of the cat.”

              “Yes, m’am,” you say quietly, and Kylo literally gapes at you, open mouthed, as you take the cat into your arms. “Does it have a name?”

              “Not yet,” Phasma sighs. “I am terrible with names.”

              “Well,” you say, adjusting the cat in your arms. “If it’s fussy, we can always name it Kylo Ren.”

              “Who’s side are you on?” Kylo demands as Phasma cracks a grin. You just smile back at him sheepishly before your eyes skirt over to Phasma. Kylo would forgive you in enough time, but you weren’t sure you knew Phasma well enough to know how long it would take, or what you would have to do, to earn her forgiveness.

              “How long do we have to keep him for?” you ask.

              Phasma just shrugs her shoulders. “Just for a few days, just until I have enough time to find someone else to take him.”

              “What about your friend?” Kylo asks as he turns to you. “What was his name?”

              “Ladson?” you ask.

              “You mean LN-2829,” Phasma corrects you. “And he is busy with other important duties at the moment. It’s _just_ for a few days, honestly, it’s just a cat. Is caring for one really that terrible?”

              “Yes,” you and Kylo both spat at the same time.

              Phasma just raises her eyebrows as she shakes her head before she slips her helmet back on. “You two were made for each other.” She turns to leave the room and Kylo turns back to you, but at least you were glad to see that most of his previous anger had dissipated.

              “Keep that thing away from me,” Kylo snaps as you head into the bedroom.

              “Uh, if I have to suffer, I’m taking you down with me,” you tell him. “Remember how you always said that I was your weakness?” Kylo groans, and you hold the cat in one arm as you grab his hand firmly in the other. “Now, the cat needs a bath and you’re _helping_.”

              “Fine,” Kylo snaps, and you walk into the bathroom and start turning on the water for the bath. The cat immediately twists towards the sound, it’s small whiskers twitching furiously, before it turns and tries to scramble out of your grip. You quickly lock both arms around it and hug it into your lap, trying to keep a hold on its small, squirming frame.

              “I don’t think it likes this,” you say nervously as you glance up at Kylo to see him removing his clothes. “What the hell are you doing? Are you getting in there with it?”

              “I’m not getting my clothes all wet,” Kylo says, and you roll your eyes.

              “I could be having sex with that right now,” you tell the cat. “Instead of giving you a bath.”

              “We can do both,” Kylo says as he brushes his hair out of his face.

              “With this thing watching?” you ask incredulously. “No way.”

              “We’ll-“ Kylo shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know, lock it in here.”

              “Let’s see how long this takes,” you say patiently as Kylo turns off the water. The cat squirms in your hands again before it finally wrestles itself out of your grip. You examine your arm to see a series of slender red scratches along your forearm, and you quickly reach into the tub and splash some water up and down your arm as you rub it clean. “Stupid thing.”

              Kylo looks concerned as he takes your arm in his hand, gingerly holding it by your wrist as he waits patiently for you to move your other hand away. He leans in a little closer to examine the scratches before unceremoniously dropping your hand in your lap. “Oh come on, it’s not that bad.”

              “It still stings a bit,” you snap petulantly. “And if it’s _not so bad_ then you wash the stupid thing.”

              Kylo sighs as he holds out his hand, palm facing outwards. “I have a better idea.” The cat, which had buried its face in the small crack between the toilet and the wall, suddenly started to be pulled backwards by the power of the Force. It let out a confused _mrow_ and then a long hiss, and you could hear its tiny claws scraping and scratching against the tile floor as it tried to stay hidden behind the toilet.

              Kylo eventually lifts the cat up in the air, and it stops struggling as it just hangs there, its tail twitching slightly, as its head turned to look in every direction. Kylo held it out in front of him at eye-level and appeared to be looking it over with some degree of curiosity. “It has your eyes,” you offer, and Kylo turns to glare at you. “Or, you know, maybe not. Just stick it in the bath already so we can get this over with.”

              “Fair enough,” Kylo says as he dunks the cat in the tub. It lets out another yelp, and you and Kylo both peek over the edge of the tub as you stare down at the creature, who was trying unsuccessfully to claw itself up the tile wall. “Well?”

              “Well what?” you ask. “I’m not going to scrub it. Can’t you use the Force to do that?”

              “That’s not how the Force works,” Kylo tells you as he shakes his head. “This is stupid, I’m going to get-“

              “Kylo Ren, you will sit back down here and wash this cat,” you snap. “You’re not going to get one of the Storm Troopers-“

              “- a towel,” Kylo says as he re-emerges back into the bathroom carrying a towel.

              “Isn’t that one mine?” you ask, and Kylo just shrugs his shoulders as if it doesn’t make any difference to him. “You’re insufferable.”

              “You’re the one who had to take the cat,” Kylo counters.

              “And I’m guessing it was your idea to stick it in Hux’s drawers to begin with?” you ask as you gaze at him reproachfully. Kylo murmurs something as he looks down and away, and you can’t smile as you lean forward and kiss his cheek. Kylo looks back at you, eyebrows raised in surprise, and you just let your shoulders drop. “You know how much I hate Hux, so anything you do to him is fair game, but it sounds like Phasma did the hard part, so the least we can do is look after the thing for a few days until Phasma finds it a new home.”

              Kylo’s about to say something when all of a sudden the cat lunges out of the bath, drenching you two with water as it sloshes out of the tub. Kylo is up and chasing after it in an instant, and as you peek nervously around the doorway, brushing the wet bangs out of your eyes, you curse under your breath to see it hop on the bed, it’s soggy wet tail leaving behind a trail of dirty bathwater. Kylo manages to secure it with the Force again, and there is a steady _plop-plop-plop_ of water as it drips all over the bedroom floor as he leads it back into the bathroom.

              “Did I ever tell you that some revenge plots may be more trouble than they’re worth?” you ask, and Kylo just gives you a pointed glare as he shakes his head. _Not now._ “Fine, leave,” you sigh. “Go do whatever it is that you do; go sulk and destroy some consoles. I’ll take care of this myself.”

              “You agreed to take the cat,” Kylo says, and you nod reluctantly before Kylo continues. “But you’re right, it was my idea.”

              “Together then?” you ask as you look down at the cat.

              “Together,” Kylo agrees, and he plants a firm kiss against your lips before you lean forward into the tub. Kylo holds it in place with the Force and you slowly begin to rub it down, trying to avoid getting water in its large ears as you scrub its thick fur with your fingertips. As you’re scrubbing it, the cat flicks its tail back and forth, which sends a spray of water right into your eyes. Kylo laughs as you wipe at the bridge of your nose with your bent wrist, spitting as you do so.

              “Ugh, I think it got in my mouth,” you moan. You stick your tongue out at him as you lean forward. “Kiss me, I want to know if you can taste it.”

              “No,” Kylo says as he pushes your face away, and you stick your tongue out at him again as you turn back to the cat.

              “So I think it’s clean,” you say. “I think it still kind of smells though, but maybe that’s just how it always smells.” Kylo shrugs non-committedly, and you rub the cat on the underside of its jaw. It sits up on all fours and seems to jut its small head into your hand as it purrs slightly, and you can feel the steady vibration of the sound underneath your fingertips. “Awww…”

              “No,” Kylo says immediately, his eyes wide. “No, do not get that look.”

              “I’m not saying we _keep_ it,” you say eventually. “But maybe we should give it a name at least.”

              “No names,” Kylo insists, and it’s funny how he almost seems panicked by the insinuation. “No, do not get attached to it.”

              “Well it looks like a girl cat,” you say, completely ignoring him. “So I think Sophie. What do you think about that? Sadie always liked that name, Sophie.” Kylo lets out a groan as you lean forward, putting your face closer to the cat’s. “Do you like that? Do you like the name Sophie?” It puts its little nose up and touches the end of yours for a second, and you felt a brief shock go through you as it jerks itself away as soon as your nose’s touched. “Did you see that?” you ask, turning to Kylo excitedly. “Did you see that? We touched noses.”

              Kylo rolls his eyes, but you quickly pick up the cat, who was now drenched at this point, as you shove the cat’s face in his. Kylo literally throws himself backwards as if he’s afraid of it. “Are you really afraid of a little cat?” you ask as you hold the cat in your arms, soaking the front of your shirt.

              “I am not afraid of it,” Kylo says firmly. “I just don’t want to get water all over the bathroom.”

              “That’s what a bathroom is for,” you tell him. “And if you’re not afraid then prove it. Come at least pet him.”

              “I will not touch that-“

              “Pet him,” you say simply. “Or else I’m going to tell Phasma to spread word around the base that Kylo Ren is afraid of a little puff of fur.”

              “You wouldn’t,” Kylo says, and you just shrug, letting your shoulders rise and fall.

              “We’re on a military installation,” you tell him. “Do you realize how much Storm Troopers _talk_? If she tells everyone at lunch, the entire base is going to know by dinner, and then Hux is going to-“

              Kylo’s hand juts forward as he puts his large hand over the cat’s body, and the cat looks almost frightened as Kylo’s hand covers almost the full length of its entire back. “It’s scared of me.”

              “Well, animals have a way of sensing things about people,” you say with a shrug. “You’re a scary person.”

              Kylo looks up at you, almost surprised. “Are you afraid of me?”

              “Not now that I’ve gotten to know you,” you tell him. “But see? You just need to give Sophie some time to get to know you.”

               Kylo just makes some sound low in his throat as he starts petting the cat, who starts purring almost immediately. “Aww, she likes you,” you say teasingly, and the corner of Kylo’s lips quirk upwards in a smile as he looks down at the cat. “So does that mean we can keep her?”

              “No,” Kylo exclaims, and you collapse in a fit of giggles as the cat hops out of the bath again. Kylo traps her in a clean towel and proceeds to dry her off while you let the water out of the drain and proceed to take a shower, rubbing yourself down to get the stink of the cat’s dirty coat off of you. As you’re in the middle of the shower, you notice that Kylo has become suspiciously quiet and you peek around the edge of the shower to see him holding the cat, who is swathed in the towel like a newborn baby. He’s rocking it in his arms, and you can’t help but snicker as you watch him. “What?” he asks as he looks up at you.

              “Nothing,” you say immediately. “I just, I don’t know. You like her. That’s, uh, that’s a good thing.”

              “I don’t like _it_ ,” Kylo clarifies. “It’s small and-“

              “-fuzzy and cute,” you say as you get back to your shower.

              “And caring for it is a waste of my time,” Kylo snaps as he stands up. “I have work to do. I’ll be back later tonight.”

              “Wait, don’t-“ you call, but you know Kylo’s already ran out of the room as fast as possible. “Ass,” you murmur to yourself. “Man, someone needs to remind me to never have kids with him, or he’ll probably just dump me on some planet and fuck off for a few years until the kid is old enough to look after itself.”

              You step out of the shower to see the cat staring up at you, looking up at you with its wide, bright blue eyes. You had to admit that it was sort of creepy. “What do you want?” you ask as you stare down at it, but it only looks back up at you without blinking, without saying anything. Suddenly you don’t want to be alone in the room with this creature, and you quickly shut the door to close it inside as you start to get dressed.

              You had just finished twisting your long hair in a braid down your back when there was a knock on the door, which was immediately followed by General Hux entering your apartment for the second time during your stay aboard the Starkiller Base. “Wow, you learned how to knock this time,” you say as you cross your arms over your chest.

              “I’m glad to see you’re clothed this time,” Hux responds curtly, and you narrow your eyes at him.

              “Off to take me back to that cell and try to starve me to death again?” you ask lightly. “Because I am pretty sure that Kylo will literally kill you if you try that again, and believe me, when I say literally, I mean he will literally shove the hilt of his lightsaber so far up your ass-“

              “No need to be vulgar,” Hux tells you, his lips twisted in a triumphant sneer. You take a few steps closer into the room as he talks, and you can’t help but laugh as you see his official black uniform covered with dozens upon dozens of tiny white hairs. “So you know what this is about then?” He looks far too composed, and you silently curse under your breath as your eyes dart away from him.

              “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about,” you tell him. “But, uh, you might want to go look in a mirror, because-“

              “I know Ren is behind this,” he snaps. “Just like he was behind freeing that slave girl from my chambers-“

              “Woah, if you’re talking about my sister, which I’m pretty sure you are,” you say as you take a step back into a fighting stance. “You might want to watch your mouth right now, because I still haven’t had _my_ revenge yet.”

              “I suggest you just leave this between Ren and I,” Hux says dryly. “Just tell me where he’s hiding it so I can get back to-“

              “The laundry room?” you ask with a light snicker, and Hux narrows his eyes.

              “I know it’s in here,” he barks. “And I will have my troops tear this place apart to find it.”

              “Why would it be in here?” you ask incredulously as you spread your hands. “Um, in case you haven’t noticed, _sir_ , Kylo’s wardrobe is just as dark as yours. If it was in here, then his clothes should be covered in fur, same as yours.”

              Hux narrows his eyes at you. “This is _my_ base,” he says coolly. “And if you think it’s smart to mock me, I can assure you that you won’t find yourself back in that cell. I’ll put you outside, where you’ll freeze to death long before Ren can find where you are.”

              “I’m not mocking you,” you say with a slight shrug of your shoulders. “I’m just telling you, it doesn’t make sense for it to be in here.” You put your hands on your hips as you muse openly. “I mean, if I was looking to hide a furry, shedding creature on this ship, I would look at someone who doesn’t wear a uniform like that. I mean, fur doesn’t really stick well to armor, does it?”

              “Are you telling me Phasma was behind this?” Hux asks, and you do your best to look confused.

              “You think Captain Phasma would pull a prank on you?” you ask as innocently as possible. “I mean, I don’t know her that well, but I guess it’s possible.” You shrug openly. “Or maybe some kind of creature from this planet broke into the base and got into your room somehow. Did you have someone check _your_ room? It’s quite large, isn’t it? Are you sure it’s not still in there?”

              Hux’s eyes widen only a slight fraction, but it’s enough to make you pleased with yourself. “Now,” you say firmly. “If we’re finished here, I’ve got a lot to do today, so if we could go back to despising each other and never talking to each other again, that would be great for me.”

              Hux just purses his lips together tightly as he appraises you. “Careful,” he warns. “Ren has taken a fancy to you now, but he will grow bored of you in time, just wait.” You want to remind him that there was literally zero chance of that happening with the Force bond as strong as it was between you, but you just shrug and let indifference settle across your features as he leaves the room. You head back into your room to continue your training with your staff when suddenly the cat emits a very large _meow_ from inside the bathroom, clawing against the back of the door. It lets out another cry, and it makes the hair on the back of your neck stand on end.

              “What do you want?” you whisper as you get close to the side of the door, not daring to open it. You can hear it walking around inside, and you silently hope it hasn’t relieved itself on the rug. “Are you hungry? Do you just want out, because-?” It scratches against the door again suddenly, and you stumble backwards as you suddenly race to the door, opening it to find a Storm Trooper standing outside. You recognized this one by the scratch on the helmet right above his right eye, and if you remembered correctly, this was the one that was afraid of you. You supposed you had done enough to invite comment on your own, if beating the shit out of a chair had been any indication while you were still getting used to handling Kylo’s rage through the Force bond, but at least their fear of _your_ temper could help you in this situation.

              “Trooper, identify yourself,” you snap, standing up as straight as possible.

              “FN-4236, m’am,” is the reply from beneath the helmet. The voice sounds young, younger than you would have imagined, but you brush it off.

              “Okay, FN, go get LN-2829 and bring him here immediately,” you order.

              The Storm Trooper takes a tiny step forward before hesitating. “General Hux-“

              “ _Immediately_ ,” you snap, slapping the side of your thigh for effect, and the Storm Trooper immediately jumps as he scurries off down the hall. You watch him go with a sly smile playing on your lips before you rub your thigh with your fingertips. “Okay, oww, maybe that was unnecessary,” you mumble to yourself as you slip back inside.

              It doesn’t take long for Ladson to show up at your doorstep, and he removes his helmet as he steps inside. “What’s going on?” Ladson asks quickly as he looks you up and down. “I was in the middle of a training exercise, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

              “Fine,” you reply. “Maybe, sort of. Hux was here-“ Ladson’s eyes widen, and you shake your head. “Okay, long story short is Phasma found a cat with really white fur and she let it roam free in Hux’s room, I guess, and now there’s white hair all over everything, especially his clothes, and she wants me and Kylo to take care of the cat until she finds a new home for it.”

              Ladson just stares at you as he shakes his head. “And-?”

              “And Hux was here and I think he knows I’m hiding something,” you say as you bite your lip.

              “Well, you’re a terrible-“

              “Yes, I’m a terrible liar, I know that,” you snap. “But I realized I made a good point. I can’t keep him here. Its fur is really long and it’s only a matter of time before it gets into Kylo’s stuff and then Hux is definitely going to know who’s behind it.”

              “So?” Ladson asks. “What do you care? Let them sort it out.”

              “You really think that if it comes down to a cage match between Hux and Kylo that Hux isn’t going to try to use me as bait in some way?” you ask, arching an eyebrow.

              Ladson gnaws at his lower lip as he meets your gaze. “Okay, damn, you got a point,” he admits. “But I still don’t-“ The cat gives out an unearthly growl as it lunges itself at the door again, and you can hear scratches from the other side of the door. “What in the galaxy’s name is in there?”

              “A monster,” you tell him. “I’ve named her Sophie.”

              “Again,” Ladson says. “What do you want me to do about it?”

              “I have a plan,” you say slowly, and for no good reason, even though you two are entirely alone in the room and you know Hux is well out of earshot, you stand on your tiptoes and whisper the plan in his ear anyway, hoping that maybe Sophie didn’t understand Basic.

              The days went by quite like normal after that. You only ate a small part of your dinner and fed the rest to Sophie, leaving the plate on the floor so she could pick and choose whatever smelled good to her. You didn’t know if she was allergic to anything, or if there were certain foods that cats just couldn’t digest, but Sophie seemed more or less okay as she ate a small part of your supper every night. When Kylo had finally gotten back to the room the first night, he had been impressed with your plan, and you loved that familiar glow of pride that swelled in your chest every time you knew he was proud of you; it was a euphoric feeling that you knew you would never grow tired of. Kylo himself seemed to get more or less accustomed to Sophie after that, letting her walk around the apartment and sit all over the furniture. At night, sometimes she would snuggle up at the end of the bed, giving you and Kylo your space, and it was almost as if you had adopted a quiet fuzzy roommate that ate your food and slept on your bed but otherwise didn’t demand a lot of your time. You didn’t have anything else to do with your days on the Starkiller Base, so sometimes you simply contented yourself by balling up one of Kylo’s socks and throwing it across the room, watching her chase it and try to catch it out of the air while you floated it above her head with the Force. It was cute, and fun to watch, and Ladson stopped by on a daily basis in order to truthfully report to Phasma that Kylo had not killed the cat, either accidently or on purpose.

              A few days turned into a week and a week turned into two, and it wasn’t until the end of the third week that Phasma was finally ready to take Sophie back. You knew it was her as soon as she walked into the room, you could sense her, and you quickly hopped off the bed in order to greet her. “Greetings,” you say as walk into the living room. “Long time no see.”

              “Greetings,” Phasma replies as she slips off her helmet. “How is the cat? Ladson tells me you have been calling her Sophie. How did you come up with that name?”

              “Sadie loved that name,” you tell her. “I don’t know if you remember-“ You shrug your shoulders. “Whatever, Sophie doesn’t seem to mind the name, and even Kylo has been calling her that too now.”

              “Ren is getting attached to her, is he?” Phasma asks, raising her eyebrows. “I never would have thought such a thing to be possible if I didn’t know you.”

              You tilt your head to the side, but suddenly decide that maybe you’re better not asking her to clarify what she means. “So does this mean you’re taking her back now?” you ask, although you can’t hide the sound of disappointment in your voice.

              “Hux has still not given up his search for this elusive creature,” Phasma says, unable to hide her grin. “It’s only going to be a matter of time before his search leads him back here, so I figured it would be best if I took her off your hands.”

              “Okay,” you say as you let out a heavy sigh. “At least tell me she’s being given to a good home.”

              Phasma eyes you suspiciously. “I thought you didn’t care for it.”

              “I don’t,” you say defensively. “I don’t know, it’s weird. Sometimes it’s just like this living, breathing, I don’t know, _thing_ that just sits on the end of the bed and watches me while I’m sleeping and eats my food, but other times it likes to curl up next to my leg and sit in my lap while I’m reading.” You shake your head. “Anyway, it’s just a cat, and Kylo will probably be glad to be rid of her.” You walk back inside the other room to get Sophie, continuing to talk as you do so. “You’re actually lucky, I don’t think Kylo realized that she peed on the bathroom rug. If he did, I don’t think she’d still be-“ You stop talking as you see the look on Phasma’s face as you re-emerge into the room. “-here. What’s wrong?”

              “What is that?” Phasma asks as she stares you down.

              “The cat,” you say, holding her up in the air. Sophie lets out a pitiful _mrow._

              “Why does it look like that?” Phasma asks as she narrows her eyes, and you cradle Sophie back in both arms.

              “Oh,” you say simply. “Well, I was worried that Hux would know it was Kylo if she shed all over his clothes too, so I had her shaved.” You shrug your shoulders. “Trimmed her claws too, so she couldn’t ruin any furniture.”

              “The poor thing,” Phasma says as she scoops Sophie into her arms, and you hand her over without a fuss. “She’s got no fur _left._ ”

              “And now Hux will never find out what ruined his uniform,” you say proudly. “Crisis averted, at least until her fur grows back.” Phasma just glares at you as she shakes your head.

              “This is the last time I ever let you or Ren take care of something like this ever again,” she says crossly as she slips her helmet back over her head.

              “That’s probably a good thing,” you call after her, and you wave good-bye to Sophie as she leaves the room.

              It’s late by the time Kylo comes home that night, or maybe it just feels longer because you’re suddenly lonely. After Phasma had left, you had taken a shower, and you were almost disappointed that Sophie wasn’t sitting outside on the rug, staring up at you. When you sat down on the bed to read from your datapad, you at first looked around the room to see where Sophie was, as you wondered why she wasn’t trying to climb into your lap to cuddle. It was only then that you realized that she was gone and never coming back, and you cursed yourself for feeling this sentimental over a simple animal.

              “Hey,” Kylo says as he walks into the bedroom. You’re stretched out across the bed on your back, letting your hair trail off the end of the bed. You know he can probably feel your discontent through the Force bond, as he comes to sit on the bed beside you.

              “Cat’s gone,” you say simply as Kylo removes his gloves to run his bare fingertips across your cheek. You close your eyes and relish the sensation for a moment.

              “So I noticed,” Kylo says simply, but he doesn’t sound too broken over that fact. Then again, he was gone a lot of the time, and although he had simply started tolerating her existence, you had started to embrace it.  

              “I don’t know,” you say as you climb into his lap, resting your cheek against his shoulder. “I just sort of got used to her. I mean, I wasn’t sure how to feel about her for a while, but just when I decided I liked having her around, she was taken from me.” Kylo runs his hand through your hair and says nothing for a long while, just letting you mope.

              “We can always get another one,” he offers. “If it really means that much to you.”

              You just chuckle and shake your head. “You barely liked having this one around, and as far as cats go, I’m pretty sure this one was exceptionally well-behaved. I don’t want to run the risk of getting a feral one that relieves itself on me while I’m sleeping.”

              Kylo just laughs as he shakes his head. “Well,” he says, planting a kiss against your temple. “You’ve still got me at least.”

              You smile back at him as you press your nose against his, snuggling into the warmth of his embrace. “I’ve always got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: If you want to see adorable pictures of my cat, Sophie, feel free to check out her blog at http://my-little-sophie.tumblr.com/ or by clicking [here](http://my-little-sophie.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Kylo Ren x Reader (T) Drunken Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you think, you could pretty please, do some fluffy Kylo/Reader time, perhaps having some drunken fun? I’ve always wondered what Kylo would be like drunk! Please and thank you :)  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Characters: Reader, Kylo Ren, Hux, Phasma, Mention of Original Characters  
> Word Count: 3510  
> Rating: C for Crack | SFW  
> Triggers: Drinking?  
> Tags: Kylo drinks half a bottle in one sitting; the results are not good

              “I believe this belongs to you.”

              You look up from where you had fallen asleep on the couch to see Kylo standing above you, holding out a bottle in his hands. You blink a few times as you sit up and rub your face, taking the bottle in one hand as you hear the liquid slosh around with the sudden movement. You shake it idly to hear that it sounds like it’s probably less than halfway filled, but there doesn’t seem to be any sort of label on it or any solid indicator of its contents, beside its shape.  

              “Um.” You consider uncorking the bottle and sniffing it, but you’re not quite sure you really want to do that as you turn it over in your hands. “Do I want to know what this is?”

              “Drink it and find out,” Kylo says as he starts to remove his gloves and armor, but you just sit there, perplexed.

              “Um,” you say again, much more loudly than before. “Are you mad at me for something? Because telling me to drink this unmarked, clearly opened, half-filled bottle of whatever this is makes me think that it’s poisoned.” You shake the bottle again as you slosh the contents around inside. “Or piss. It isn’t piss, is it?”

              “It’s not piss,” Kylo snaps at you, although he quickly recovers himself. “If it were, it would end up on Hux’s doorstep instead of in your hands.”

              “Fair point,” you admit with a light shrug of your shoulders.

              “And besides,” Kylo continues. “Did you do anything lately to give me a reason to poison you?”

              “No, but you can be mercurial,” you admit openly, completely ignoring the look that Kylo gives you. “So are you going to tell me why you think this belongs to me?”

              “Captain Phasma found it,” Kylo explains. “Apparently it belonged to your friend.”

              “No way,” you say excitedly, and you uncork the lid and take a quick sip. Hopefully if it was poisoned, one quick sip wouldn’t kill you, or make your tongue fall off, at the very least. Kylo just watches you, one eyebrow quirked in amusement, and you slowly lower the bottle. “This definitely wasn’t poisoned, right?”

              “A little late now,” Kylo tells you, and you glower at him before he shakes his head, his long hair bouncing slightly as he moves. “No, I don’t think so.”

              “Don’t think?” you repeat incredulously.

              “Phasma found them drinking it,” Kylo continues. “So unless you think they poisoned it themselves, and _then_ drank it, I think you’re safe.”

              “Sadie’s Alderaanian wine,” you murmur as you look over the bottle. Either Ladson hadn’t known that it was stolen, or someone had been holding out on him. Either way, there was no point in trying to figure that out now, as you turn back to Kylo. “Drink with me.”

              “No,” Kylo says flatly, as if the idea didn’t interest him in the slightest.

              “Come on,” you pout. “Don’t you like it? _Everybody_ likes it.” Kylo just shrugs, like it doesn’t make a difference to him, and you purse your lips together as you look at him. “You do drink, don’t you?”

              “Of course I drink,” Kylo snaps, but you can’t help but think you’ve touched a nerve.

              “Well I’ve never seen you,” you say openly. “So I don’t know when this drinking went on, but it wasn’t while I was around.” You thought about it for a moment. You knew your own father had traded you to an eclectic trading crew in exchange for drink, and maybe part of the real reason he had questioned you so heavily about your own father and his honor was because he had some issues with his own. Maybe that accounted for at least some of his curiosity when he had first met and interviewed you aboard the Starkiller Base; maybe he saw you as a kindred spirit with whom he could share his daddy issues with. “Did your father drink?”

              Kylo raises an eyebrow. “Yes.”

              You pause as you look him over. Kylo was doing that thing again, answering your questions directly without actually giving you the information you wanted unless you pulled it out of him.

              “Did your father drink a lot?”

              “Mm,” Kylo shrugs.

              “Socially?” you ask. “When he was around people?”

              “He was _always_ around people,” Kylo tells you, and you tilt your head to the side and consider this as Kylo comes to take the bottle from you, but you pull your hand away.

              “Nuh-uh, not like this,” you tell him. Instead, you stand up and take his hand, leading him into the bedroom. You lead him to the end of the bed and then reach up to his shoulders, pushing him down, and he goes along with it as he obediently sits down at the end of the bed. “No, not the bed, the floor.”

              Kylo groans but doesn’t seem in any particular mood to argue with you as you sit across from him, slumping down along the wall and stretching your legs out so they are running parallel to his own. “Is this what you did with your other friend?” he asks. “LN-2829?”

              “Ladson,” you correct him. “And yeah, sometimes. Sometimes we sparred, other times we just passed the bottle back and forth and talked.”

              “Mm.” Kylo just shrugs noncommittedly as you pass him the bottle and takes a swig of it. If he liked it, his expression gave nothing away. “So what do you want to talk about?”

              “I don’t know,” you say as you take the bottle back from him. “We could talk about your father.”

              “No,” Kylo says simply, and you just shrug it off. Okay, fine, you weren’t going to get any personal information out of Kylo now, at any rate, but maybe when he started drinking…? “No,” Kylo says, again, just as firmly, and you stick out your tongue at him as you take a swig from the bottle.

              “You can’t fault me just for thinking thoughts,” you tell him, but by the look on his face, you can tell that Kylo adamantly disagrees with you. “Okay, fine,” you pout as you hand him the bottle. “But you’re going to have to tell me about your family eventually.”

              “Do I?” Kylo asks. He stirs the contents around in the bottle for a moment but makes no attempt to drink from it.

              “You do,” you tell him. “I mean, I’d like you to, anyway.” He doesn’t say anything as he drinks, and you play with the sleeve of your shirt, pulling at the tiny threads that had gathered from a split seam. “If you want, I’ll talk about my family.”

              “You don’t have a family,” Kylo tells you, harshly, bluntly, and for some reason even though you thought that the alcohol might have a calming effect on him, it suddenly reminds you about how angry your father got when he drank. And Kylo only had two sips so far.

              “Yeah I do,” you say, quietly, but resilient to the end. “I may not exactly have _parents_ , but Sadie’s father has always sort of looked out for me. And Sadie’s like a sister to me, and Ladson’s like my brother. They’re the only family I need.” You look at him pointedly, but he seems to be ignoring you, staring at the bottle, and so you keep going. “Although, you know, they’re not the only family I want.” Kylo still isn’t saying anything, and you adjust yourself against the wall. “What about you? Could you ever see yourself having a family with someone, someday?”

              “No,” Kylo says as he looks up at you, but he averts his gaze as he takes another drink. You shift uncomfortably and drag the back of your knuckles against your thighs, trying to quell the uncomfortable, itchy feeling that had suddenly taken up residence in your fingers.

              “Glad to know where we stand,” you say at length, and you can’t hide the bitterness in your voice as you reach for the bottle. Kylo looks at you for a moment, as if he’s confused. He’s not the only one. “I don’t consider you family,” he says at length, although you can tell that the line of inquiry seems to make him uncomfortable. “You’re…different.”

              You pause, thinking this over. “Good different or bad different?”

              “You would consider it good different,” he says, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips, but that only makes you wonder what he considered it. Would others consider it bad different, or did he?

              “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy with our arrangement,” you say as you take a drink and pass the bottle back to him. “You’re here, I’m here, neither of us really seem to be going anywhere, so I guess there’s no need to talk about it.”

              “Guess not,” Kylo says as he takes another drink, but this is more than a quick swig, as you can actually hear the sound of him swallowing.

              “But if I wanted to talk about it,” you say levelly, noting that he is possessively clutching the bottle. “Would you want to talk about it?”

              “I thought you said there was no need to talk about it,” he says, and you shrug uncomfortably.

              “What if I want to hear you say it?” you venture, neglecting to mention what exactly you’re referring to.

              Kylo raises his eyebrows in surprise. “You’d rather hear me say it while I was intoxicated?”

              “Maybe it would be better than never hearing it at all,” you say casually. You reach for the bottle, but Kylo holds it away, and you tilt your head to the side. “Um, excuse me, I thought that was mine.”

              “You didn’t seem to want it,” Kylo says as he takes another drink, and you let a smile spread across your face as you watch him.

              “You know, you’re going to be sick if you keep drinking that,” you warn him.

              “You really think I’m weak enough to let this affect me?” he asks as he holds up the bottle and shakes it in front of you. Even still, some of his movements look just a bit off, his usual precision slightly lacking.

              “Of course not,” you say childishly as you slide into his lap, legs straddling his waist. He makes a small noise of appreciation as he runs his lips across your cheek, immediately following it with his tongue. He just licked you. Kylo Ren just licked you. “Okay, I think we should cut you off right now,” you say gently, but Kylo literally just pushes your face to the side and holds it there, keeping you at a safe distance while he polishes off a quarter of the bottle in a series of steady gulps. You let yourself hover at an uncomfortable angle for a moment, letting him finish off the entire bottle.

              “You’re going to be sick,” you tell him.

              “I’m fine,” Kylo tells you, but you can tell that he’s not, not quite. His speech sounds more or less okay, but you can’t help but feel as though he’s a little bit off. He grabs you and kisses you suddenly, but the whole motion seems forced and sloppy as he grabs your face in both of his large hands. He wraps his arms around you and squeezes you just a bit too tightly, the pressure from his fingertips just a bit too forceful as he trails them down your sides.

              “Yeah, you’re not fine,” you tell him as you stand up. Kylo grabs your hand but you push him away, and suddenly before you know it you’re up against the wall with Kylo towering over you. You’re not afraid, couldn’t be if you tried, and as he leans down to kiss you again, you can’t help but giggle at the overpowering taste of wine on his lips. You push him backwards onto the bed and hover over him for just a moment, taking in how vulnerable and submissive he looks beneath you.

              “You know I can take whatever I want,” you tell him with a dangerous smirk, and Kylo almost looks affronted that you’re repeating his own words back to him when he suddenly pushes you away from him and runs into the bathroom. You flinch instinctively as the signature sounds of puking fill the room, and you just roll your eyes. Honestly, you had no idea when was the last time he drank any amount of alcohol at all, and drinking that much, that quickly, was bound to have negative results. Kylo Ren may have been incredibly powerful, but what he made up for in raw power, he sometimes lacked in critical thinking skills.

              You stand there uncomfortably for a moment, trying to figure out what to do, when suddenly you sigh and grumble to yourself as you join him in the bathroom. He’s on the floor, kneeling over the toilet with his forehead pressed against the rim of the bowl, and you just sit there silently, not saying anything, knowing he would only yell at you if you did.

              “Shut up,” he yells, quite predictably.

              “I didn’t say anything,” you tell him calmly, and you reach out a hand to smooth back his hair. It’s just a little bit sweaty, but the sensation seems to calm him, and so you just quietly sit there and pet him like you’d pet a nervous animal, gently and firmly, but still on alert, being wary of its teeth. He gets sick again, and you nervously take the hair tie from around your wrist as he sits up again and wrap it around his dark locks, pulling the loose strands into a bun. He doesn’t seem to mind, and you just smile to yourself as you wet the back of your fingers with cool water from the sink and run your fingertips up and down the back of his neck.

              “Thank you,” he mutters as he grits his teeth, and you stare at him in surprise. Kylo Ren was not exactly one to exchange polite discourse, not even with you.

              “You know, I’d say family doesn’t have to thank each other,” you say with a slight shrug. “But apparently I’m not your family, so I guess I have to accept that.”

              Kylo just huffs, like it’s barely worth the effort to say. “You know I care for you.”

              “Go on,” you muse, deciding to push your luck, and he turns his head to the side to glare at you.

              “You know how I _feel_ about you,” he insists, his dark eyes flashing. “Must I go on?”

              “Nah,” you shrug as he turns back to face the bowl. “Though, I mean, does that count? You are kind of drunk. Well, maybe not drunk. Tipsy maybe, does it count if you’re tipsy?”

              “Do you care?” Kylo asks as he makes a noise like he’s about to sick again, and you just laugh as you shake your head.

              “Not really,” you say as you run a hand through his hair. “I know how you feel, but you know I like hearing it too. But I’ll take what I can get.”

              Suddenly there’s a knock on the door, and Kylo waves his hand dismissively, signaling for you to take care of it. You get up quickly and walk to the door, just in time to see Hux walk in with Captain Phasma following at his heels. “You learned to knock this time,” you tell him. “Really, I’m impressed. I know they always said you couldn’t teach an old dog new tricks, but look at you.”

              You can see Captain Phasma shake her head from behind you, but you just shrug. You couldn’t insult Kylo, well, you could, but you just didn’t want to. Making fun of Hux, however, was a whole different story. The man wanted you dead, with or without your constant goading, and if he wanted to hate you, you could at least give him a reason for it, besides your obvious affiliation to Kylo Ren.

              “I could have you disposed of this instant,” he tells you, and you just shrug your shoulders. Technically possible, yes, but unlikely, just as unlikely as it was for Kylo Ren to drop to his knees and proclaim his undying love for you. Could happen, maybe, but probably wouldn’t, not in this universe, at any rate.

              “Is there something you wanted?” you ask, keeping your tone as light as possible. “Ren is a bit preoccupied at the moment.” There’s the unmistakable sound of vomiting behind you, and you cross your arms over your chest as you pretend you didn’t hear it. “ _Quite_ preoccupied at the moment, so if you’ll just-“

              “He stole my Lum, didn’t he?” Hux demands, whirling on Phasma. “Did you help him break into my stores? _Again?_ ”

              “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Phasma says levelly, and you raise an eyebrow. Something told you Kylo had no idea where Hux kept his stash, but Phasma, on the other hand…

              “If I find out you were behind this-“ Hux says, pointing a finger at you.

              “Me?” you ask. “Why are you always so quick to accuse me? I’m not even allowed to leave this room and whenever something goes awry you’re always the first person to point the finger at me.”

              “I don’t-“

              “You are,” you tell him. “You are, quite literally, pointing your finger at me, right now.” Hux lowers his hand, or, he’s about to, when suddenly the back of his hand goes flying up and strikes him across the back of his face. “Well, that’s new,” you murmur to yourself as you watch Hux slap himself with his own hand again.

              “I know you didn’t have a mother to teach you manners, but it’s not polite to point.” You can feel Ren’s mischievous energy come up behind you and you hear Phasma stifle a laugh from underneath her helmet as Hux slaps himself a fourth time.

              “Ren, if you don’t _stop_ -“ Hux yells. “I swear, I will tell the Supreme Leader-“

              “Tell him that you barged in my room, unannounced, again, and started hitting yourself?” Kylo asks. “I think he would find himself disappointed. He probably assumes you have more self-control.”

              “Well, let’s go find out,” Hux snaps as he turns on his heel and leaves the room. You turn back to Kylo who looks taken aback, and if you’re not mistaken, a bit nervous as he suddenly grabs his helmet and gloves from where they had been discarded on the floor. He kisses you quickly on your forehead without saying anything before he turns to run after Hux, and even though he hadn’t kissed your lips, you couldn’t help but get a stench of his foul breath.

              “Men,” Phasma snorts as she slips off her helmet.

              “Yeah,” you say as you shake your head and stare after them. “Kylo doesn’t drink much, does he?”

              “No,” Phasma says as she turns to you. “But you’d think a man his size would be more able to handle his liquor.”

              “He drank close to half the bottle in, like, one gulp,” you explain. “That probably didn’t, uh, you know, help.”

              “Why would he-?” Phasma just shakes her head. “The things that man does. I’ll never try to understand it.”

              “You and me both,” you agree with a laugh. “So, uh, that said, you really steal from Hux’s stash?”

              “Of course I do,” Phasma says, as if this should have been obvious. “In fact, he just got some new stuff in this week and I had some of my men pull out a few bottles. I know that Alderannian wine was yours, I remember you mentioning it, but the rest is fair game to both me and my troops.” She raises an eyebrow as she takes a quick glance back towards the door. “Something tells me Ren is going to be a while. Would you care to accompany me back to my quarters and have some?”

              “Most definitely,” you say as you clap your hands together. Ren may have polished off all the good stuff, but you figured Phasma would definitely make a much better drinking partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, so I finally churned this out at 4 AM after two subsequent all-nighters because I felt bad that I hadn’t gotten to it sooner!! As [JanuarySixth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarysixth/pseuds/Januarysixth) said, get Kylo Ren drunk on Jagers and he’ll probably just end up destroying the Starkiller Base. Just sayin’ ;) (Another fantastic Kylo Ren writer...if you love badass female characters and Kylo Ren, definitely check out her work!!)


	6. Kylo Ren x Reader (M) Home from Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Loved reading all your docs on ao3! If you can, would you write one where the reader is kylo's wife and she waits for him after he comes home from battle? I'd love an angry/tired/horny ren lol. Thank you!  
> Requested by: Anonymous  
> Characters: Reader, Kylo Ren  
> Word Count: 4370  
> Rating: M for Mature | NSFW  
> Triggers: Can’t think of anything in this anyone would find triggering   
> Tags: Kylo fucks you up against the wall; his table of ashes is mentioned

          Kylo Ren always returned to you. That was something you knew, implicitly, even though sometimes the nights seemed to stretch on and on until it seemed as though weeks had passed until the darkness yielded to the dawn of a new sun. Not that you got to see the sun, anyway, not from inside the thick walls of the Starkiller Base, tucked away on a planet that was surrounded by constant grey skies as the thick white snow fell in rhythmic, languid waves.

          You had been raised on Naboo, where the weather was fair and temperate and there had been only a brief chill that accompanied the cold season that brought a frosty breeze and a light, frozen dusting on the lush green grass outside in the hours of the early morning, but after Kylo Ren had taken you as his wife, he thought it would be safer for you on board the Starkiller Base, where you would have nothing to fear from the Republic or the Resistance finding your whereabouts. Indeed, although you had no information about the First Order to offer them, you could be sure that they would want to capture you regardless, perhaps to hold you as bait to lure Kylo Ren into a trap of some kind, proving that the New Republic could be just as capable of manipulative and underhanded tactics as the First Order, whom they claimed to resent for that very reason.

          The first time you had ever seen the white, cold snow or felt the bitter pricks of snowflakes against your bare arms was when you had first arrived on the Starkiller Base, and Kylo, sensing your shiver, had been quick to remove his scarf and wrap it around you to provide some sort of reprieve against the unremitting cold of the planet. Nevertheless, you had been ushered inside quickly, and while you had found the temperature of the base much more accommodating, you had to admit that you missed spending time outdoors.

          You had a lot of time to yourself on the Starkiller Base, more so than you would have expected. The fighting against the Resistance had started to increase as of late, for whatever reason, Kylo would not say, and so he was often gone on one mission or another, throwing himself headlong into one battle almost as soon as he had finished with another. Although he never told you explicitly, you knew by the jars of ash that he sometimes poured onto the table in his chambers that usually contained his helmet that he had struck down many men in battle. You preferred to think of them as men, as troops, nameless soldiers who were just as inhuman as the Storm Troopers that circled about the base beneath their helmets, almost as if they were droids. You didn’t know if there were other ashes amongst the fallen, perhaps women and children that had simply gotten in the way, but you would never ask. You could trust Kylo to be honest with you in many things, but this, you knew implicitly, was not one of them, and you couldn’t bear to ask him a question which would require him to lie to your face.

          Still, you were glad to see him return from battle whenever he did, and today was no exception. The days on the Starkiller Base were monotonous, and there was a certain gloom that seemed to settle into the air like a thin film that dragged like cobwebs along anything and everything it touched, making them stale and lifeless by default. Kylo Ren was the only sliver of color that marred the tedious grey of the base, which could, in truth, be considered odd if you took under consideration the fact that he always stalked about in black. Even still, there was a brightness to him, a vitality, and while others would consider it his temper, you understood his spark as a sign of life, as a sign of someone who lived with such an unhindered, relentless passion, which was what had indeed attracted you to him in the first place.

          When the doors to Kylo’s apartment finally swung open, you had been in the bathroom, playing with your hair, trying to shape it into one of the more ridiculous fashions that had been worn by the Queen of Naboo while you were there. You had never seen anyone wear their hair quite the way the Queen did, and so playing with your long locks and trying to get them to conform to their patterns was a task that could last for hours, especially considering you didn’t have any help. These creations often fell flat, quite literally, as your straight hair simply would not hold the weight of any position for long.

          As you heard Kylo’s footsteps entering the foyer, you quickly fluffed your hair by your ears, in the relaxed, natural style you knew he liked, as you quickly scampered across the apartment in your bare feet in order to greet him, embracing the sensation of the cool, slick tile against the soles of your feet. You see Kylo taking off his helmet, his back to you, and you can tell by the way that his shoulders are hunched and the way he is favoring one leg that he is obviously tired from battle. Tired, you knew, because he could not be wounded. Kylo Ren was apt to make mistakes, as everyone did, but he was too powerful to be outright wounded. No one could match him in skill or ability, of that you had no doubts.

          “I’m glad to see you home,” you tell him, making your voice as light and as pleasant as you can muster. Kylo tenses for a moment, as if he had not heard you come in, before he drops his helmet down in its rightful place on the table of ashes as he usually did. “How was your mission?”

          “Fair,” Kylo replies simply as he starts to take off his gloves, and you stand there patiently as you wait for him to come around, as he so often did. A few minutes passed as he started to undress himself, before he muttered something as he bowed and shook his head, his long, dark hair swaying back and forth from the sudden movement.

          “Is everything all right?” you ask as pleasantly as you can manage, and Kylo lets out an indignant snort that answers your question quite succinctly.

          “The Resistance has some of the most capable pilots in all the galaxy,” Kylo admits, and it strikes you as curious that he would say something like this about the Resistance, a group that he despised so much. “The First Order’s pilots pale in comparison to them, and yet Hux does not deem it necessary to include more troops in specialized training.”

          “Then Hux is a fool,” you say boldly, and Kylo’s lip quirks upwards into a smile as he appraises you, although you can still see the fire, lit and swelling, behind his dark eyes.

          “He is,” Kylo agrees. “The Supreme Leader has deemed him fit to direct all our military strategies, but this is such a grave tactical error that I feel that I have no choice but to approach the Supreme Leader myself in this regard.”

          “And he will listen, no doubt,” you tell him, trying to ooze positivity from your very core, but as Kylo fixes you with his steely gaze, you can’t help but think that you’ve said the wrong thing.

          “And you presume to know that the Supreme Leader will listen?” Kylo asks, almost mockingly, as he takes a few steps towards you. You knew better than to say anything against the Supreme Leader in Kylo’s presence, to be sure, but sometimes these little comments slipped out without your conscious recognition of how Kylo might react to them.

          “I do not,” you reply, keeping your voice as level as you can. “But the Supreme Leader is wise, and he will sense your concern. Hux may command things from the base, but you have the benefit of experience from being on the battlefield, and with that experience comes wisdom that the Supreme Leader will undoubtedly be able to sense.”

          “Such loyalty,” Kylo muses as he takes your chin in one hand, and you can’t help but let a shiver run up your spine as you feel the electric current from his fingertips against your cool skin. He stands there for a moment, his tall frame towering over yours, before he bows his head to press a firm kiss against your lips. They are still chapped and cool from the outside air, and you press yourself into them almost hungrily, seeking a slight reprieve from the constant temperature of the base. Kylo, however, interprets your action as desire for him, and he would hardly be wrong not to. “You’ve missed me.”

          “I have,” you confirm as you wrap your arms around his neck, and you know that Kylo is tired when he allows it, taking comfort in your embrace. He actually surprises you as he drops to his knees in front of you and presses his face into your abdomen as he stretches both of his long arms around you, holding you close. You smile as you run a hand through his dark hair, pushing it back out of his face. “When is the last time you’ve slept?”

          “When I laid beside you,” Kylo replies, his voice muffled by the thin material of your shirt, and it takes you a moment as you let his words click into place.

          “That was four days ago,” you almost exclaim, and Kylo seems almost annoyed by your tone as he pulls away from you. “Do you mean to tell me that you have not slept in four days?”

          “We were on the move,” Kylo says gruffly as he proceeds to undress, starting by unclasping his belt that held the hilt of his signature lightsaber. “I would take it you would rather have me return to you fatigued but alive?”

          “I don’t care how you return to me, so long as you are safe,” you say firmly, and Kylo pauses for a moment in reflection before he continues to undress, removing his tunic. You wait in patient silence for him to remove the rest of his clothes until he is standing in front of you completely naked, letting you appraise his pale skin in the sterile lights overhead. “You’ve gained some new marks,” you observe, your tone containing some light level of amusement, and the corner of Kylo’s lip quirks upwards in a smirk as you observe his visage.

          You weren’t sure how he always got new scars underneath his armor, but they were there, regardless. He had a large purple contusion along his side that looked like it was more the result of a long fall, although it was possible that it could have been the result of taking a blaster bolt to the side at extremely close range. Other than that, his body contained several nicks and scratches from his torso to his arms, as though he had been running through the forest, shirtless, being whipped by stinging tree branches left and right. You were never quite sure how he got these marks beneath his armor, but suddenly you notice a large wound on the outside of his right thigh that looks like he had dug a piece of glass or shrapnel out of the side of his leg. The wound looks bloody, and raw, the edges of his skin lined with a deep, dark crimson, and you have to look away as you meet his eyes.

          “What happened there?” you ask, but Kylo simply shrugs as if it’s no concern of his. “Are you okay? Would you like me to get you some gauze?”

          Kylo’s eyebrows shoot up, but when he speaks, there is no humor in his voice. “Do you take me to be weak?”

          “Of course not,” you reply. “A lesser man would hardly be able to stand with a wound like that.” A flicker of humor crosses Kylo’s features and causes you to relax, at least just a bit. “But I wouldn’t want to see you succumb to something as menial or preventable as an infection.”

          Kylo simply shakes his head from side to side. “While your concern for me is amusing, I feel coerced to remind you of my strength.” He takes a few steps towards you until he is standing directly in front of you. “Shall I? Remind you?”

          Although there was no way you could have possibly forgotten, you are not about to treat his offer with any form of mild sarcasm. “Please.”

          He bends down for a quick moment as he hoists you into the air, and you wrap your legs around his waist, making sure to keep them high so as to avoid the laceration on his thigh. You had no idea where the rest of his weak points were from this last battle, but this was Kylo Ren, and his weak points would dissipate by the rise of the next sun. You would not be able to say the same, however, as Kylo Ren pushes you against the wall for support, and pushes his lips to your neck in a series of urgent, greedy kisses. His lips part as he applies a firm suction that will no doubt leave you with a few marks of your own, and you buck your hips up towards him in a quick, involuntary motion as you feel your body start to unwind around him.

          His fingers immediately find their way between your thighs as he runs his fingertips over your cool skin, gently moving up to your warm, wet entrance. You were wearing a long tunic without any panties underneath, and Kylo has no trouble accessing you as he slips a long finger inside of you. You scrunch your eyes shut and let out a heavy breath through your nose as you embrace the sudden sensation. Kylo’s finger stills inside of you as he lets his lips hover above yours, your bottom lips bumping together ever so slightly as he leans forward to let your upper lips touch, before pulling away again. You whimper out a soft moan, as you try to push away from the wall, try to push your way towards him, but he is holding you in place with the Force, again, as he was so apt to do in order to display the power that he held over you and everyone around him.

          “Shall I tease you?” Kylo asks, and out of the corner of your eye you can just see the glimmer of the bead of precum that has risen to his tip as he wipes it unceremoniously against your thigh, leaving a sticky streak down your leg. He presses it against your clit next, teasing you, and you can’t help but scrunch your eyes shut again as you force yourself to take comfort in the feeling of his one finger inside of you. He seems to sense this as he begins to move it in and out of you, deliciously slowly, before adding a second finger for girth.

          “Shall I tease you?” Kylo repeats, and you open your eyes again to stare into his dark eyes, and for a moment, you’re completely transfixed. His pupils are wide, dilated, and while you heard some say that his eyes reminded them of a wild, feral, animal, a manic look that bordered on the edge of madness, to you, they simply looked full of unabridged, unapologetic _need_. Kylo Ren needed you, as he so often did after these missions, needed you to remind him that there was something in the galaxy that he was fighting for, besides the First Order. He needed a reminder that there was someone back on base that was worth protecting, and that was what had allowed Kylo to continue to march through the jungles of whatever planet he had been on for four days straight as he picked his way from one skirmish to another.

          “You may do whatever you want to me,” you tell him, and Kylo’s dark eyes flash as he pulls his two fingers out of you suddenly and replaces them with his cock. You gasp as you welcome this new sensation, and Kylo takes the opportunity to slip both juicy fingers into your open mouth.

          “Suck,” Kylo commands, and as you do, you can feel your head becoming light with exhilaration as you sucked your salty juices off his fingers until they were clean, lapping at them with your tongue and skimming over the calloused pads of his fingertips with the edge of your teeth. Kylo gnaws at his lower lip as he watches you, thrusting in and out of you deliciously slowly, before he delicately pulls his fingers out of your mouth, running them down your lower lip and the side of your chin, wiping them against your neck as he continues their trail.

          Suddenly Kylo’s lips are on top of yours, one hand keeping you upright against the wall while the other is on your face, holding your chin in his thumb, letting him maneuver you so that he could kiss you the way that he wanted to kiss you as he proceeded to fuck you senseless. You let him taste your own fresh juices from your mouth as your tongue intertwined with his, and you couldn’t help but let one hand fist in his long hair as you got closer and closer to your climax.

          “I’m tired,” Kylo admits as he breaks the kiss suddenly. “I’m going to make this fast.” He waits for a moment, waits to see your reaction, and you nod your head slowly as Kylo buries his face into your shoulder, sealing the imperceptible distance between you until your bodies were flush against one another. He begins to thrust inside of you at such a quick pace that you are soon delirious, and you let one hand trail comfortingly up and down his back as you plant your other hand on his muscular forearm for support. Kylo is going as fast as he can, and you feel the pit in your stomach start to unravel as you gasp into his shoulder and bite down as you find your release. Kylo himself grunts as he picks up the pace, going as fast as he can, and you can taste the sweat drip down from his hairline as you move your lips up the side of his cheek.

          “Kylo,” you moan breathlessly in his ear, letting him feel your hot breath against the side of his face, and as the tip of your tongue juts up to gingerly caress his earlobe, Kylo loses control and shudders, thrusting you back into the wall as far as you can go as he finds his own release. He hovers there for a moment, his head bowed, not quite meeting your eyes, as he rakes slow, steady breaths in and out of his nostrils. You wipe your fingers across the back of his neck, and they come away slick with sweat. Kylo gently eases himself out of you and then plants one hand against the wall as he leans forward in an effort to collect himself.

          Dizzy from your own orgasm, you grasp the back of a nearby couch for support, the muscles in your legs weak and fatigued beneath you. If you were tuckered out after just one thorough fucking from Kylo Ren, you didn’t know if you would have had the stamina to go out into the galaxy and do what he did, marching on battle fields day in and day out as he took down anyone who dared oppose him. There was a reason, you supposed, that Kylo Ren’s name was notoriously feared, and it had nothing to do with his mask. Kylo Ren was indomitable, indestructible; anyone who dared to see him in battle would attest to that. Kylo Ren was exceptionally strong, both mentally and physically, and it was simply your good fortune that you were able to enjoy the sexual aspects of his power, where you had absolutely nothing to fear from his ire or his wrath.

          Kylo has stilled in that position, propped forward as he leans against the wall with his one arm stretched out in front of him, and your forehead creases as you observe him. “Kylo,” you say quietly, your voice level but clearly showing an element of concern that you doubt he would have appreciated. Even still, Kylo does not stir. “Kylo?” You reach forward and touch his arm gingerly with your outstretched fingertips, and that’s when you hear Kylo emit a loud snore from his position. You blink once, then twice, before the realization dawns on you that Kylo has fallen asleep standing straight up, leaning against the wall for support.

          You weren’t quite sure what to do. Should you wake him? Should you let him stay there? “Kylo.” Your voice is much firmer this time, but Kylo still does not awaken. You know you can’t just leave him there, know he’s liable to simply collapse and hurt himself even worse in his sleep should you just let him be, but you were not physically strong enough to move his large frame, nor did you have the Force to simply levitate him into his bed. While a small part of you had doubted that Kylo had really stayed awake for four days straight, surely the fact that he had fallen asleep standing upright against the wall was enough to confirm it.

          “Kylo,” you say again, mostly out of some sheer hope that this time he would actually awake long enough to crawl into bed with you, but when his breath comes out as a ragged snore, you know there’s not a chance that he will awaken until he’s had a good sixteen? eighteen? hours of sleep. Slowly, tentatively, you ease his arm off of the wall until you are supporting his full weight, and quickly turn him around so that you are holding his back to the wall, supporting his bare chest in both hands. He is much taller than you, and while his body threatens to fall forward and crush you, you carefully try to ease him down by his shoulders until he eventually collapses into a seated position on the floor, his head lulling forward onto his chest. It doesn’t look like the most comfortable of positions, and you’re surprised he hasn’t woken up, but at the same time, you can’t deny that he looks almost cute like this, a far cry from the terror that most people saw before they met their end to the blade of his lightsaber.

          As if on cue, there is a sudden knock on the door, and, making sure Kylo is out of sight from the doorway, quickly rush over to open it. A Storm Trooper is standing there, a sizeable glass jar in his hands that looks to be filled with a form of grey sand before your mind clicks into place and you remember what the jar really contains. He doesn’t say anything as he places it carefully in your hands, making sure that you had a firm hold on it before he turns around and heads out of the foyer.

          You bid him a quick word of thanks before you take the jar and carry it over to his helmet, your eyes immediately drawn to the wavy lines that surrounded the silver metal of his eye slit. They commanded attention, you realized, and you shuddered even though you weren’t cold as you thought about how the helmet looked as though it was watching you, even though you knew that there was nothing but darkness behind the mask. You put the ashes on the edge of the table and briefly considered scattering them yourself, but thought better of it. Kylo Ren had his own special ritual for spreading the ashes around his helmet, and while he had never let you in on what that ritual was, you didn’t mind. You weren’t quite sure if that was Kylo’s way of honoring those who had fallen, or if he was trying to find some sort of strength or power in their defeat, but Kylo seemed to take the whole affair quite seriously, and you left him to it.

          Walking into the bedroom, you quickly pull a blanket off the bed and walk back into the living room. Kylo hasn’t stirred, and you quickly drop down to the floor on your knees as you spread the blanket out over his lap, cuddling up underneath it so that you can stretch your bare legs over his. You lift up one of his arms and snuggle underneath it as he slumps back against the wall, and he mumbles your name in his sleep as he hazily adjusts his arm into a more comfortable position.

          “I love you,” you remind him as you close your eyes and inhale his scent, embracing the warmth of his unclothed body next to yours.

          “You too,” Kylo murmurs, and even though you knew he was still mostly asleep, you still found comfort in the words nonetheless. They were words that Kylo only uttered when he was half asleep from fatigue, mostly when he had returned from battle. They were words that you loved to hear, but you heard them so seldom that they had taken on a price of their own, and simply hearing him mumble your name and confess his love for you in his sleep was worth all the grey ashes the galaxy had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt, anon!! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it...this was definitely a fun one!! ^_^


	7. Kylo Ren x Reader (G) Sick Reader, Caring Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay so basically I have a prompt / request (and also holy sheeit I love your writing omg). So I've pretty much got the equivalent of tonsilitis rn and I just really, really, REALLY would like a sick fic (reader/kylo ren ofc) and it could be either one doing the caring-for but **bonus points** for an anxious!Kylo not really knowing what to do with sick!reader  
> Requested by: [fight-the-peach-pie](https://fight-the-peach-pie.tumblr.com/)  
> Characters: Reader, Kylo Ren  
> Word Count: 2620  
> Rating: F for Fluffy | SFW  
> Triggers: None unless you’re allergic to the sick trope  
> Tags: Reader is sick, Kylo is anxious and doesn’t know what to do for Sick!Reader

               “You know, you treating me like I’m dying is actually making me _feel_ like I’m dying,” you say idly from your spot on the bed as you watch Kylo pace the length of the room like a caged animal. It would have been almost funny to see him this way, but you knew laughing would only scratch at your throat, which was still tender and raw from whatever illness you had managed to contract while you were playing in the snow outside the Starkiller Base.

               “I should never have left you unattended,” Kylo snaps without even bothering to look at you, and you feel safe rolling your eyes when you know he isn’t looking directly at you, lest you incense him further.

               “It gets stuffy on base,” you say with an idle shrug of your shoulders. “Besides, at least I had the foresight to borrow one of the officer’s coats before I went out, so it wasn’t like I was _completely_ unprepared for the climate.”

               “And yet,” Kylo muses aloud, as though getting sick was a deliberate mistake on your part. To be fair, you could admit that it _kind_ of was; you had chosen to go outside and then you had stayed out there, playing in the snow and walking around and watching the Storm Troopers do their drills out in front of the base long after your extremities were past the point of freezing. You honestly hadn’t noticed the exact moment when you had stopped being able to feel your fingers, or your toes, but when you got back inside and removed your gloves and boots, you felt a strange prickling sensation that felt like someone was inserting individual needles straight through the bony parts of your fingers.

               At that point, your body seemed to be mixed evenly between struggling to reboot your nerves and forever surrendering yourself to steadfast numbness, and so you had quickly made your way down to the medbay in order to figure out if anything could be done to ease the transition while your body struggled to retain homeostasis. Fortunately, frostbite was easily treated by soaking your extremities in a bacta tub, and after about an hour you left the medbay and headed back to Kylo Ren’s quarters feeling more or less like your old self again. Kylo himself had been out on a mission that ranged the course of a week, and so you had, again, ventured outside on numerous other occasions, just walking about in the snow and enjoying the hard crunch that the white powder made underneath your boots when you stomped over its immaculate, pristine surface.

               Of course, unfortunately for you, by the time Kylo Ren returned to base, your adventures outside of the base had quickly caught up with you, as you found yourself bedridden with a headache, a sore throat, and a runny nose which was more embarrassing than anything. The worst part about it, though, was the pain in your throat. The glands in your neck felt tender and swollen to the touch, and, especially in the morning, you found yourself almost unable to speak as you strained against your voice box to produce something that sounded almost like the semblance of speech.

               Kylo had, of course, insisted you head down to the medbay again, although at least you were able to convince him not to come inside with you. Fortunately, Kylo did not contain the capacity to frighten a droid, but you were worried about how the doctors or the other medical staff might react if Kylo Ren was hovering over them, reading their thoughts, and intimidating them into second guessing their diagnosis. Kylo Ren did not intimidate you, but you were more than just a little aware of the affect that he could have on other people.

               After a few tests, the doctors had diagnosed you with just a standard infection from spending too much time outside, and gave you antibiotics in the shape of a small, oblong capsule that they instructed you to swallow twice a day, once in the morning, and once at night. They also advised more bedrest than you were comfortable with and to limit your exposure to the elements outside, something you doubted you would have any trouble doing considering that Kylo was probably going to put you on a tight leash after this and restrict your access card from opening the outer doors of the base. You knew he was only looking out for your best interests, but he had such a backwards way of going about it that sometimes you had to stop and explain to him once, twice, or even several times, why you saw him restricting your personal freedom as an insult and not as an admirable attempt at prioritizing your safety.

               “There is nothing to be worried about,” you tell him as you settle yourself back into the pillows. “The doctors gave me some medicine, so if I just take it according to their instructions and stop going outside for a while, I’ll be fine in no ti- _ime_.” Your voice cracks on the last word, and you quickly wrinkle up your nose and shake your head back and forth in an attempt to get control back over your larynx.

               “Listen to you,” Kylo says as he takes a few steps towards you, his voice still at the height of emotion. “Whatever medicine they gave you, it clearly isn’t working.”

               “I’ve only taken one pill so far,” you tell him as you glance over at the small bottle on your nightstand. It was sitting beside a mug of hot Jeru tea, which Kylo had surprised you with on your way back from the med bay. Jeru tea was known for its calming properties, which you knew Kylo could probably benefit from right now, but what you appreciated more was its sweet, syrup-like texture that had a soothing effect on your throat as you drank it down.

               “This is my fault,” Kylo says as he shakes his head, and you can’t help but let out an audible sigh as you shake your head again, not anxious to hear his tirade for what was probably now the fourth time. “I trusted you with free access on this base, and look at what’s happened.”

               “I got sick,” you tell him, fighting through the rawness that was scratching at the sides of your throat. “Seriously, Kylo, it happens to everyone. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?”

               “Because I should have done more to prevent it,” Kylo insists. “And now that it’s done, there’s nothing that I can do to heal you.”

               “Why can’t you?” you ask curiously as you sit up, pulling your knees into your chest as you wrap your arms around your legs, which were still warm underneath the thin covers. “Does it have something to do with the way you use the Force?”

               “I-“ Kylo hesitates before he looks away, and as he turns his back to you, you’re almost sure that you can hear him gritting his teeth. “I lack the focus and discipline necessary for the meditation required in order to achieve such a skill.”

               That hardly surprised you, but you didn’t want to call attention to Kylo’s shortcomings, and so you quickly attempt to draw his attention elsewhere. “I thought it was maybe because of the dark side of the Force, like isn’t healing supposed to be a light side ability?”

               “It’s both,” Kylo explains as he turns back around to face you. “Although the powers of the dark side only offer a perversion of true healing, and I’d be concerned to see what sort of effect it would have on you.”

               “Let’s not test it,” you say quickly as you sit back slightly. “Not that I don’t trust you, but just give this medicine a chance to work. It’s just a simple infection, Kylo, I should be feeling better in about a week.”

               “Still too long,” Kylo replies with a shake of his head. “And there is nothing I can do to aid you.”

               “There’s not _nothing_ ,” you tell him, checking off the double negative in your head. “You may not be able to heal me, but there’s still things you can do to help me feel better.”

               “Like?” Kylo asks, and you stretch out your legs as you pat a spot on the bed beside you. Kylo is still wearing his full armor, but he starts to strip down, pulling off his gloves and his scarf first before methodically undressing himself so that he can slip into bed beside you. You can’t help but let your eyes glide over his shirtless body, slowly taking him in, along with the new scars and crimson lines that dotted his pale skin, from where he had been wounded beneath his armor. It became almost like a game for you, trying to figure out which marks were fresh, which were faded, and which were new wounds that had been created on top of the old ones.

               Kylo immediately puts his large arm around you, and you just cuddle into his chest, gently letting your hand trail along his side as he plants a firm kiss against your forehead. You remembered back when you had first met the infamous Kylo Ren, and you could almost barely believe that this was the same man that was holding you now, treating your health and safety with paramount importance, as if it was something that truly mattered to him. It was, you knew it was, and you felt lucky that your relationship had unfolded the way it had to allow you to get to this point.

               “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” Kylo whispers softly in your ear, and you let out a small purr of contentment as you snuggle closer into the circle of his arm. “Anything you need, just say the word.”

               “Right now I just want you,” you tell him happily as Kylo shifts his position so that he has better access to your neck, and you allow your eyelids to slip shut as you roll your head back into the pillow, savoring the sensation of his soft lips against your warm skin. Even still, Kylo seems almost troubled by it as he slowly pulls away from you, resting his large hand against your forehead.

               “What?” you ask quickly, troubled by the sudden cessation of sensation. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

               “You’re warm,” Kylo says quietly, and you can’t help but frown at his overly concerned tone.

               “It’s just because I’ve been underneath the blankets,” you tell him dismissively, but Kylo seems worried regardless as he pulls away from you slightly, allowing you room to snuggle back into his chest. You didn’t want him to stop, not really, but you could appreciate that if Kylo Ren wanted to cuddle with you, then there was no way you were going to deny him that opportunity.

               “You should rest,” he tells you. “I don’t plan on leaving base again for a while. There will be plenty of time to do _that_ when you’re rested and well again.”

               “Really?” you ask him, the soreness of your voice betraying you. “But I’m feeling much better now, I swear it. Are you really going to turn me away?”

               “It seems so,” Kylo muses as he kisses your forehead again, and you can’t help but smile good-naturedly as you allow yourself to once again cuddle closer into his arms. You knew that although there was nothing seriously wrong with you, you were still going to have to be patient until you recovered fully, and as long as Kylo Ren was by your side taking care of you, you knew that you would recover at least _moderately_ quickly, if Kylo could be trusted to keep to his word and keep his hands off of you until you had recovered fully.

               He couldn’t be, but you didn’t mind it all that much.

               Actually, truth be told, you didn’t mind it at all.

               Regardless, it took only about the full duration of a week for your infection to clear up and for you to finally feel more or less like your old self again. Even still, Kylo was gentler with you than he usually was, as if he was afraid that you would fall ill again at the slightest bit of manhandling. Even though you were feeling better, you still had to admit that you liked the extra attention that Kylo had paid to you while you were sick, and you liked the extra amount of time he spent with you instead of doing other things around base.

               Even still, after one late night, you awoke to find him curled up in bed beside you, sleeping on his stomach with one arm curled around his pillow, the other draped lazily over your side. You smiled to see him lying there, eyes closed, peacefully watching the slow rise and fall of his chest with each exhale. You gently leaned forward and got as close as you could without waking him before you proceeded to plant a row of neat kisses down his arm, starting at his shoulder and working your way along his defined biceps towards his wrists. Kylo lets out a hum of appreciation as he stirs, but as he does, you can’t help but notice the croup in his voice as he clears his throat.

               You want to reach up and kiss him, but suddenly Kylo coughs again, this time with a more defined bark, and his face contorts into a grimace as he shakes his head from side to side in his sleep, trying to clear his congestion. You sit upright in bed as Kylo literally coughs himself awake, pulling himself into a seated position as he turns his face into the crook of his arm.

               “Are you getting sick?” you ask nervously when his coughing fit has died down.

               “What?” Kylo asks, as if that’s the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. “Don’t be foolish, I don’t get-“ But his voice is cut off by another cough, and the mucus in his throat is unmistakable. For a moment all time freezes as you realize that _you_ were the one who had probably gotten him ill, and you had no idea how Kylo was going to react to it. You pause for a moment, your breathing slowed, your heart pounding in your chest, before Kylo just collapses backwards onto the bed, spreading his arms by his side.

               “Do you have any more of that medicine?” he asks at length, and you can’t help but grin as you throw your legs out of bed as you go to retrieve it from the kitchen, along with a mug of hot Jeru tea. You may not have had the ability of Force healing either, but Kylo had done his best to take care of you over the past week, and you were more than anxious to have an opportunity to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the prompt, friend!! I hope that you’re feeling better and that this prompt was able to cheer you up at least a little bit!! ^_^ Take care!!


	8. Kylo Ren x Reader (M) Knight of Ren!Reader x Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anon - Hi darling, could you write something (anything, really.) with a Knight of Ren!Reader with maybe Poe, Hux, or **Kylo**? Thanks love  <3 I love your writing!  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Characters: Reader, Kylo Ren  
> Word Count: 5179  
> Rating: M for Mature or E for Explicit | NSFW  
> Triggers: Kylo Ren orders you to lick his dirty, blood-stained boots. You are oddly not opposed to this.  
> Tags: Smutty smut smut; Minimal dialogue, right to the dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my birthday and YOU get a present!! Enjoy, everybody!! ^_^

               You can only remember what it was like the first time he took off his helmet in front of you. His dark, wavy hair, lush lips and long, angled jaw were nothing compared to the fiery dark eyes that gazed back at you. Your own countenance was safely hidden underneath your own helmet, and yet he could see you watching him, you could sense it. Kylo Ren often had ways of knowing what people were thinking. Some believed his powers to be nothing more than rumor, but you had seen it with your own two eyes. You had seen the way that he would lean forward and press his fingertips against someone’s temple in order to extract whatever information he needed from them. You watched as they screamed as if their eyes were about to pop from their sockets as their legs kicked uselessly in an attempt to free themselves from the horror of their situation, but there was nothing to be done. There was no one in the galaxy more powerful than Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, and this was something you believed he knew implicitly.

               That was why you hardly doubted that he could read your thoughts when he caught you watching him. For someone that powerful, he had to know, whether he could sense it through the Force or he could read each thought going through your mind word for word, you weren’t sure, but it wasn’t something that bothered you either. He was gloriously attractive, but behaved in a way as if he didn’t know it or didn’t care, and that was something that intrigued you more than words could describe. He was reckless, teetering on the edge of becoming out of control with all of that raw power that seemed to be seeping through his blood at any given moment, and sometimes you couldn’t help but wonder how he was able to stay in as much control as he did instead of just bursting from the seams.               

               Regardless, he slips the helmet back on over his head, and you try to suppress the small dip of disappointment in your chest as he glances back up at you. “You did well today.” As soon as the familiar distortion of the helmet reaches your ears, you can’t help but knot your eyebrows together in confusion as you try to register his comment. It wasn’t the shape of the words that hindered your comprehension of them, no, it was the intention behind them. It was, for all intents and purposes, a compliment, and those were not words often heard leaving Kylo Ren’s full lips. Unable to think of a solid reply, your head dips forward in an involuntary nod, and Kylo Ren seems to consider the conversation more or less finished as he makes his way past you back towards his flagship, making sure to step and pick his way over the three dozen bodies of the men, women and children that he had slaughtered in his search for Lor San Tekka. The camp that you had just destroyed had been part of the Church of the Force, and you found no inner turmoil at watching their ranks crumble before your eyes as you helped take part in their destruction. It was clear that the Force favored only a chosen few, and the rest of you were left to its mercy in their wake. The only thing you could do was make sure that you were noticed by those chosen, and luckily you were, not just by Kylo Ren, but by the Supreme Leader himself.

               You turn and head back to the _Resolute_ , refusing to let yourself become troubled by what had happened in your past, as it could not be changed, and thus no longer mattered. The only thing you could do now was to take as much control over your future as you could, and the only way that could be accomplished was if you followed the orders that the Supreme Leader handed down and didn’t question a single word that passed through his gnarled lips. No, you were chosen for your loyalty and your efficiency when completing a task, which more often than not included the killing of at least one sentient lifeform or another. In exchange, you would become powerful. In exchange, when the time came, you would have a seat among the powerful, and you wouldn’t have to live in fear of everything you had worked for being reduced to rubble as the First Order swept through the galaxy, knocking down everything that stood in their wake as they toppled monuments of the old in order to bring new order to the galaxy, freeing it from the shackles of the New Republic once and for all.

               These were the thoughts that followed you all the way back to your chambers, where you slipped off your helmet, shaking your hair free of the tight coiled bun that you had wrapped around the back of your head in order to keep it controlled underneath your helmet. As you let it loose, it fell in long, wavy layers around your face, and again your mind couldn’t help but think back to Kylo Ren and how his hair stayed so perfectly still underneath his. A secret of the Force, you assumed, and you had just taken off your first layer of armor when you heard a knock on the wall beside the door, a knock that commanded attention and demanded entrance.

               Your silence is all the answer the person on the other side of the door needs as the door slides open and Kylo Ren walks through. You’re a bit surprised to see him, but you make sure to let no hint of this emotion take over any part of your features as your lips stay pursed as you appraise him through the slit in his dark helmet. You could imagine he would keep it on to keep you intimidated for whatever interrogation was about to befall you, but instead he slides it off as he tucks it casually under one arm, offering no indication as to its true weight.

               “You were watching me.” His eyebrows dip together in the center as he talks, but his voice almost sounds amused. Beyond that, it sounds cocky, confident, as if he had known _exactly_ what you were thinking about but wanted to hear it confirmed. If that was his intention, he was going to find himself sorely disappointed. You were not going to admit to anything that could be regarded as a weakness, and you were quite certain that confessing that you found him attractive would surely be seen as such.

               “Was I?” Your voice is impassive as you skim over his features, as if you were taking him in and seeing absolutely nothing remarkable there. Kylo Ren seems to regard you for a few moments, and you could practically see the wheels in his head turning as he thought about what to say next. In truth, you would have assumed that he would have thought this through before entering your quarters, but perhaps he was just as much at a loss as to why he was there as you were.

               “Kneel,” he says at length, and there’s just enough edge to his voice that you could tell that this was an order, not a request, although he doesn’t sound altogether unkind when he speaks. Slowly, you drop down to your knees in front of him, mentally preparing yourself to complete any order that he requested without delay or complaint. He seems to sense this thought as his upper lip quirks upwards into a smirk, and he takes a few slow steps towards you until he is standing directly in front of you. He hovers there a moment, perhaps enjoying the sight of seeing you on your knees before him, and you cast your eyes downwards out of reverence.

               “My boots,” he says, and you immediately skirt your eyes slightly forwards to take in the sight of his boots, which were still speckled with bits of dried mud and other splotches that you could only assume to be blood. “Lick them clean.”

               You can feel something wretch deep in your esophagus, and you can’t help but swallow the knot that seems to have formed in your chest. It was unsanitary, yes, but it was also an order, and you didn’t want to find out what Kylo Ren would do to you if you disobeyed a direct order. Slowly, you brush your hair behind you and tuck a few wayward strands behind your ears as you lean forward, prepared to do whatever you were told. You’re less than an inch away, mentally preparing yourself for the rough leather taste of his boot underneath your tongue before you finally find yourself paused in mid-motion, as if your body had suddenly become stilled. You felt almost like a droid that had run out of juice, and your confusion is only increased as you can hear quiet chuckling from above you.

               “So devoted,” he murmurs, and while he still sounds amused, you can’t help but pick up on an edge to his tone that was almost vaguely disapproving.

               “I have vowed to do anything that you ask of me, Master Ren,” you reply immediately, and you savor his soft chuckle in the relative silence of your room.

               “Anything?” he asks, as if humored, and suddenly you’re aware of everything and nothing at once. Ren drops his helmet as you’re dragged back and towards the wall, suddenly finding yourself upright as his lips press against yours. You make no move to kiss him back, clearly not expecting this sudden twist of affairs, and Kylo seems to sense this as he pulls back slightly. Your heart is pounding in your chest as Ren’s dark eyes meet your own, and he doesn’t blink or look away as he pulls off his gloves dramatically slowly, letting them fall to the floor by his feet. He leans forward against slightly as he trails one long finger against the curve of your jaw, and you can feel yourself shudder with anticipation against him as he closes the distance between you yet again. This time, however, he runs the sharp edge of his tongue just against your lower lip, and you can’t help but let your eyelids flutter closed as you breathe out a deep exhale, unable to suppress the desire that was starting to flood through your veins like wildfire.

               It suddenly occurs to you that he’s patiently teasing you as he waits for your permission, and you waste no time as your eyes shoot back up to meet his. “Anything,” you repeat, your voice breathless as Ren suddenly closes the space between your lips. You can feel his hot energy as he takes your face in his hands, but his hands quickly dip down to your clothes as they begin to rip away at the latches that secured the rest of your armor and held it in place. Suddenly you can feel the heavy material slipping off your shoulders as Ren’s hands glide along your bare skin, which was still slightly damp and sweaty from being underneath the armor in the heat of battle for so long. Regardless, Ren himself doesn’t seem to mind as he drops to his knees in front of you to kiss the area just to the right of your navel, running his tongue against your smooth, wet skin.

               You can’t help but gasp as you allow yourself to shrug off the rest of your armor and deposit it on the floor beside you. Your hands immediately find their way into his thick hair and you like the way it easily parts beneath your fingers as Kylo kisses a slow vertical line up your stomach to your breast, capturing your nipple in his mouth while he grabs your other breast roughly. You screw your face up as you try to make sense of the situation, try to make sense of the fact that Kylo Ren was now gently rolling your erect nipple between his teeth as he teased the sensitive skin, but there was no way you could ever make sense of this. Regardless, you couldn’t say that this wasn’t what you wanted, and so you just pushed all wayward thoughts out of your mind as you focused on the way his lips dipped below your nipple to provide a rapid burst of suction on the side of your breast. You could feel the skin there tighten in protest to this unnatural burst of suction, but you just let a small whimper escape your lips as he slowly finds his way back to your mouth.

               He hesitates for a moment before he kisses you again, purposely bumping his lower lip against yours as if testing to see how affected you would be by the action. You are _extremely_ affected, and you can’t help but push your hips further into his in order to try to find some bit of release. He seems to like seeing you this way, and you can’t tell if he was viewing you as one more thing that he could control as he kisses you again, a bit softer than he had before, grasping your jaw between his thumb and forefinger so that he could control the kiss the way he wanted to. You let him do it, making absolutely no attempt to resist him in any way as you slowly give in to the languid way he keeps skimming his lips over yours. Perhaps he was waiting for you to become impatient and make the first move so he could reprimand you for it, but if that was the case, you were not going to break. You would remain as obedient to him as ever, letting him take full control of the situation as he did in every other aspect of his life.

               Ren himself seems pleased at your submission as he suddenly kisses your harder, drawing in more force behind his touch as his hands skim over your body, grabbing you roughly as his short fingernails dug into the tender flesh on either side of your narrow hips. He suddenly nips your lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, and you can’t help but let out a breathy moan as your hips involuntarily shoot forward, wanting to feel more of him as you he gently drags your lower lip out and away. As it snaps back, you can taste the salty taste of blood against your lip, and it only serves to excite you further as he moves in to kiss you again. This time, however, you find yourself left with almost no desire to control yourself as you run your hands up and over his shoulders, your fingers trailing over his rough, dirty armor. Even the fabric of his scarf is stiff, and suddenly you need to know what is hidden behind his armor. As your hands move down from his shoulders to his upper armors, you can almost feel his thick, taut muscles stretched tight underneath the heavy fabric, and suddenly there is nothing you want more than to run your hands over his bare chest.

               The urge suddenly becomes too great for you to control as you find yourself fumbling blindly with the material, trying to strip him of his vestments so that you could greedily run your hands over his bare chest and back, drinking him in under your own calloused hands. You could only imagine the scars that he must have accumulated, and you wanted to run your lips against each and every one, to become as familiar as you could with a part of him that you were sure that very few people had ever seen before, if any. Every part of your body seemed to be driving your hands further now with a new sense of desperation that you didn’t know how to explain or control. You wanted him, you wanted to feel him, and it was almost as though that one primal instinct had suddenly taken over every waking through as you fumbled with the fabric in a vain attempt to conceal his armor.

               Just when you think that you’ve finally opened one of the latches, you feel your hands flying backwards, striking painfully against the wall where they are suddenly pinned in place by unseen hands.

               _“Don’t.”_ Ren’s voice is sharp as his eyes search your own, his eyes narrowed as if he suspected you of some ulterior motive, culpable to some form of nefarious intent. You simply relax your features to show the sincerity in what you were attempting to accomplish, and Ren’s voice is softer when he speaks again. “-touch.”

               “Yes, Master,” you reply immediately as you dip your gaze, and Ren waits a moment before he urges your eyes back up to meet his own. He looks searchingly into your gaze for a moment, and you’re not quite sure what it is he’s trying to see there before he kisses you again, a bit rougher than before. Perhaps he wasn’t trying to see anything. Perhaps he could already read your thoughts, right then, and was trying to ascertain just how badly you wanted him. If that was the case, he didn’t even truly need to bother to read your thoughts if he wanted to see just how visibly you were affected. Your body was already soaking in the anticipation, idly deliberating what he was planning to do with you next. There was nothing stopping him from simply teasing you until you couldn’t take anymore, and then simply taking off to leave you hot and desperate, forced to find your own sense of release.

               “Do you truly think me that cruel?” Ren asks suddenly as he pulls away, and you can’t help but feel an unpleasant knot twist in your gut as you realize that he can read your thoughts; this confirmed it. He had seen how much you wanted him and he was toying with you now. Your worst fears confirmed, you open your mouth in a half-hearted attempt at a retort, but no words come out. You had nothing to say to him except to ask him to keep going, but your pride prohibited those words from ever leaving your lips. Even still, Ren seems to be able to sense this as a confident smirk pulls to the corners of his lips.

               He kisses you again, suddenly, pressing all of the force he can muster into the kiss, and you can’t help but press yourself against him. You want to wrap your arms around his neck but he is still holding you in place and you find your hands trapped on either side of your head while your hips buck desperately up into his, trying to get as much contact as you possibly can muster through his armor. One of his hands moves against your groin, grabbing it roughly through the thick fabric of your pants, and you can’t help but push yourself into him, rolling your hips in short, frantic bursts. One of his hands moves behind you and dips below the waistband of your pants and slips his hand down against your bare ass, squeezing it roughly in his fingers as he pushes your hips directly up against his. He must have removed at least some of his protection before he arrived, as you can feel the padding between his legs was gone, replacing by his stiffening erection.

               You can’t help but shiver involuntarily as goosebumps rush over the surface of your skin. You had no idea how badly you had wanted him until right this moment, but suddenly it seemed that your entire body was pulsing with need. Your muscles were so tightly flexed with anticipation that you can feel a single bead of sweat trickle down your cheek from exertion, and even that small cool drip was tantalizing in itself as your body become hyper-aware of every miniscule sensation that brushed against the surface of your skin. Ren presses his lips against yours as if to confirm this, and you can’t help but feel his soft lips combine with just the slight prickle of freshly shaved hair against his chin. Desire is coursing past simple want into a definite sense of _need_ and it’s all you can do to keep yourself going against him.

               He seems to sense this as his hand comes around to the front of your waistband, dipping one finger into you languidly as he feels just how wet you are. You knew you were soaked, but you’re practically dripping as he sticks one finger inside of you, and you can see Ren’s dark eyes flash as he makes a small noise of appreciation. He immediately withdraws his hand and pulls back slightly to take stock of his work and savor your fresh juices. He closes his eyes for a brief moment as he tastes you and he seems pleased, either with how you taste or by how he was clearly able to elicit such a reaction from you. Either way, you could hardly have cared less as he jerks your pants away from your body and pulls them down around your ankles. You step out of them quickly, naked as you once again find yourself free to move your hands down by your sides, letting blood flow back into your fingers.

               While you’re focused on the numbness in your hands and wrists, you don’t notice that Ren has managed to free himself of his armor somewhat in order to free his erection, and you don’t even have time to look before he suddenly pushes you back up against the wall again. He grabs you firmly underneath your thighs as he hoists you a bit higher before he finally lowers you onto his erection, and you steady yourself with your hands on his shoulders as he moves himself deeper inside of you agonizingly slowly. You can feel every curve of his length against your slick walls, and Ren himself seems breathless as he watches your reaction. You watch his right back, but both of you seem to be impassively staring, giving nothing away, not allowing any emotion to reveal any hint of weakness. Suddenly he pushes into you, once, firmly, and you can’t help but let out a breathless gasp as you allow your eyes to slip closed. As if this was the permission that he needed, Ren begins to push into you again, harder and harder, at a rapid pace that you could only describe as dizzying.

               Your hands move up and over his shoulders again, and although you wanted to feel his chest more than anything right now, you knew better than to challenge him again. You were not eager to be reprimanded when you were apparently free to touch him in other places, and so you let one hand move along the collar of his scarf until you could place one hand around the nape of his neck and tangle your fingers in his sweaty hair. Your other hand moved up to cup his face, your thumb skimming along his cheek as he kissed you with much more fervor than he had before. Teeth knock against teeth, and you can’t help but feel suddenly incensed by how you were apparently unable to touch him as you take advantage of the lull to lean forward and grab his lip between your teeth, nipping into his bottom lip a bit less aggressively than he had done to you.

               Even still, you can see his eyes widen in surprise, as if he wasn’t expecting your boldness. Regardless, he seems to welcome it, and you quickly pull him a bit closer towards you as you begin to assault the tender pale flesh of his jawline and the top of his neck, licking and sucking and biting with frantic drive as his thrusts become harder and harder. Part of his scarf is in the way, and you desperately try to move the tightly coiled material out of the way to give yourself more access. You want to leave a mark, leave just as much of a contusion that he’s left on you, although you weren’t quite sure what sort of a reprimand you might receive if you did. Regardless, this couldn’t be further from your thoughts as you continue your assault while Kylo pumps into you again, over and over, maintaining his quick rhythm until it’s enough to drive you over the edge.

               You come suddenly, your thighs shuddering in his large hands, while you bury your face into the coarse fabric of his scarf. It’s hardly comfortable and you can barely breathe, but breathing was not at the forefront of your mind as you remained content to let the waves of your orgasm wash over you again and again. You can feel his cock twitch pleasantly inside of you and while a part of you feels like you might just collapse out of sheer exhaustion, another part of you wants him to keep going, to see how long it would take before your physical limitations finally wore out and your body collapsed at his feet.

               All at once, you can suddenly feel Ren find his own release inside of you as his skin sinks into the fragile skin of your shoulder, and you immediately flinch on impulse, finding his teeth too sharp for such a sensitive area and the pain too unexpected for you to get more enjoyment out of it. No, now was not the time for pain. Now you were on the decline, and you wanted nothing more to curl up in his arms and doze away the rest of the afternoon after a quick shower to free yourself from the dirt and the grime that had worked its way past your armor and into your skin, as it was somehow apt to do. Regardless, you doubt there’s even a chance of this happening, and Ren himself seems to confirm this as he quickly steps away from you and tucks himself back in, making sure to turn his body so that his back was facing you. You cast your eyes down and wait in respectful silence, letting the seconds pass as you try to regulate your breathing and try to keep yourself standing up straight, one hand braced against the wall for support.

               He turns back to you now, and you realize that you’re standing completely naked in front of him, vulnerable physically but most of your emotions still pretty well concealed. If anything, Ren looks a bit more vulnerable than you do, even in his full armor, and you could only imagine that this was not an act that he let himself give way to often. He seems to be looking for you to say something, his dark eyes a bit wider and a bit more insecure than before, but you don’t want to offer any words of comfort to him, knowing implicitly that he would reject them almost immediately. Instead, you try your very best to look more or less unaffected by what had just transpired.

               “I wanted to touch you.” You make sure to keep your voice even, making sure that your words could in no way be misconstrued as begging. To his credit, a smirk pulls at the corner of Ren’s lips as he dips his head forward slightly in what could barely be called a nod.

               “Next time.”

               And just like that, he’s used the Force to summon his gloves and his helmet back into his hands, and he quickly slips it over his head as he makes his way to the door. You make no move to stop him as he exits, and he makes no attempt to look back at you as he makes a sharp right out of your doorway, presumably heading back to his own quarters. For a moment, you just stand there with your hand still braced against the wall as you stare after him, letting thoughts drift in and out of your mind of their own accord.

               You were a fighter. A warrior. You existed for one reason and for one reason only, to execute the orders handed down by Supreme Leader Snoke. You were not supposed to entertain anything as trivial as emotions or let them hinder you from your ultimate goal in helping him attain what was rightfully his. And yet, you couldn’t help but let his words resonate through the inside of your head, waking up parts of you that you had since allowed to fall dormant. You repeat them, over and over again, knowing that this would probably lead to your destruction. If the Supreme Leader happened to sense your feelings, he may not just think you weak. He may assume you to be a liability, and have Ren dismiss you from his service once and for all by means of his crackling crimson lightsaber.

               But, you had to admit, you were just doing what you were told, and the Supreme Leader could hardly fault you for that. He had ordered you to follow Ren’s every word without question or hesitation, and that was what you were doing. You weren’t foolish enough to assume that Ren was using you for anything more than to find release, and in that, you assumed yourself more or less safe. If Ren was foolish enough to entertain such weakness, you knew that he would be strong enough to conceal it from the Supreme Leader. If he held any such feelings towards you, he would keep them hidden in a place where he wouldn’t even be forced to admit them to himself, and in that, you found at least the slightest bit of solace.

               And thus, you decided that you had nothing really to fear as you finally moved away from the wall and cast one long, lingering look at the door before you headed into the bathroom to wash off the stink of blood and sweat and sex from your body. As you caught sight of yourself in the mirror, you could see your swollen, split lip, the lingering contusion on your breast, and the small indentations of teeth marks where he had bit into your shoulder, just above your collarbone, when he had found his release inside of you. A self-satisfied smirk pulls at the corners of your lips as you reluctantly pull your gaze away from the mirror and head into the shower.

               _Until next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there ya go!! I'd been sitting on this prompt for a while but not that long ago I had this super weird dream so I decided to write it out and it fit perfectly in with this prompt, so sometimes life just works out that way. ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed it, cheers!! <3


	9. Matt the Radar Technician Learns Sign Language (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You are a deaf mechanic working on board the Starkiller Base when General Hux decides that Matt the Radar Technician, who can’t do anything right, would be better off working with you. You end up teaching Matt that being deaf isn’t all bad, and help him start to learn a new language in the process.  
> Characters: Reader, Matt the Radar Technician, General Hux  
> Word Count: 4981  
> Rating: G for General Audience | SFW  
> Triggers: None  
> Tags: Vague mechanic stuff, Sign language, Deaf culture, Deaf experience

               You’re sitting at the end of a long bench, bits of machinery and parts of droids taking up the narrow space on either side of you. When you had first been taken captive aboard the Starkiller Base, you felt sure that they were going to execute you on the spot, especially when they found out you were deaf. Instead, after one of your fellow crew members told them that you had been their mechanic aboard their ship, Hux had sent you to work in the Starkiller Base’s maintenance room. At first you had been afraid of being in this giant room by yourself, surrounded by nothing but wires and bits of metal, but it wasn’t all bad. You got your own room and three meals a day, so you couldn’t really ask for much more than that.

               It was lonely work, though.

               The maintenance room was loud, and even with your hearing loss, you were still just faintly able to hear the crunch of mechanical jaws snapping together as machines whirred and clicked all around you, which meant that no one else could really stand to be in the room for longer than about twenty seconds. You had always been told by people who didn’t know any better that your deafness made you useful there, but you preferred to think that it was your refined skills as a mechanic that had saved your life.

               On this particular day, you’re busy tinkering with the switches on the back of a console, exposed wires hanging every which way, when you notice the door in the far corner of the room slide open. You didn’t have to do more than glance up in his direction to know that it was General Hux, whose visits to this room were few and far between, only coming by to yell at you for something or another.

               Not that you could really hear him, anyway.

               You just sat there while he yelled at you until he was blue in the face, and then he would turn on his heel and storm out of the room, leaving you wondering what the heck that was all about. You would have thought he would have learned by now that you couldn’t _hear_ him, but you supposed you couldn’t teach an old dog new tricks. Or maybe he just thought you were faking it.

               It wouldn’t be the first time.

               This time, though, was different. This time he was dragging someone else behind him. The man was wearing a standard blue-grey maintenance jumpsuit, much like you were wearing, but had an orange vest strapped around his torso. His pale curly blonde hair tumbled over the tops of his ears, and he had thin rimmed spectacles over his eyes that looked as though they were almost too big for his face. His mouth was twisted into a grimace as General Hux pulled him along behind him, and as they got closer, you could read his nametag to see that his name was Matt. Hux pushes the man onto the bench across the way from you, scattering parts and bits of metal everywhere. You can tell by the way that Matt cringes that it must have made a racket, but you don’t hear it.

               General Hux turns and yells something in his direction, and Matt just huffs as he turns to face you. General Hux faces you now, and you can see him yelling, but you still don’t hear anything. You can tell he’s yelling, though, both by the expression on his face and by the vein that is popping out of his neck just above his collar. You had no idea why he was always so angry, but that was hardly a concern to you. You just look him straight in the eye and nod your head obediently, staying silent, until he casts one last look at Matt before turning around and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

               Your gaze drifts over to Matt, who just stares back at you uncomprehendingly. You just shrug your shoulders and get back to work on the console part in front of you, but Matt doesn’t let up with his stare. It’s unnerving, and you quickly wipe away the communication panel in front of you that you used to scribble on. It was a fantastic use to you, and you were glad you built it. You could scribble something, anything, down with your finger, and it would stay for thirty seconds or so before dissolving away into nothing. It made it especially handy to communicate with the unexpected visitor, who didn’t understand why they thought you were ignoring them when your back was turned.

               You reach out with your finger and scribble the word _What?_ on the pad in front of you. Matt cranes his neck over to read it, and then looks back up at you, his lips moving as if he’s talking, but you have no idea what he’s saying.

               You gesture to yourself and then put one raised index finger from your lips to your ear. _I’m deaf._ He just continues to stare at you, and you roll your eyes, pointing at your ear and shaking your head.

               Matt says something else, but you were never good at reading lips. To you, it looked like _Poo can ear._ Luckily, you had seen it enough times to know that he really meant, _You can’t hear?_

               You shake your head no, but Matt doesn’t understand and says something else. He’s talking too fast for you to understand, however, and you quickly scribble out something else on the pad. _I can’t read lips._ Matt says something else, and you point to the panel in front of you in irritation.

               Matt sighs, as if it’s more trouble than it’s worth, and scribbles on the pad with his finger. _But you just did._

               You didn’t feel the need to argue with him over what you could and could not do. You pick up your console board again, but it’s so difficult to work with Matt just staring at you. You cast him a pointed look, and then get back to your own work. You had no idea why Hux had sent him there, but you figured it was probably more of a time out sort of thing. No one else could stand being in here for very long, and you were surprised that he wasn’t complaining much as it was. The last person they had sent in to work with you worked their mouth all day long; you could see their jaw constantly moving and contracting, but fortunately you didn’t have to hear all of that complaining. You see Matt scribbling on the pad in front of you again, and you reluctantly put your console back down to see what he wrote.

               _Hux says that you’re an idiot._

               You roll your eyes in exasperation, but more out of Matt’s behavior than Hux’s ignorance.

               _Hux is the idiot. I’m just deaf._ Matt looks up at you, and you again use your outstretched index finger to express your point, moving it in a vertical line from your lips to your ear. _Deaf._

               Matt stares at you for a hard moment before he turns back to the panel, scribbling away with his finger. _Why don’t you get that fixed?_

               You blow air out your nose and shake your head as you laugh good-naturedly. Matt seems surprised by the sound, but you can’t really hear yourself all that well to know if it was a good surprise or a bad one. You lean forward on the pad and write, _Because I’m not broken._ You lean back in the chair and gesture to the words, fixing your face to look as bemused as you possibly can.

               Matt waits for the words to disappear before he starts scribbling back on the pad. _Technology has made amazing strides, even in the past year alone. They could put a chip in your brain or install a device_

               As he writes the words, you slap at his hand, forcing him to stop writing as you shake your head back and forth. He seems insulted, his lips twisted into a scowl, but you stay firm. You pluck your thumb under your chin and make two fists, putting them together in the air and breaking them apart, as if you were snapping an invisible pencil. _Not broken._ But you know it doesn’t mean anything to him, so you go back to scribbling on the pad.

               _Not broken. And. No guarantee technology will work. Chip in head still maybe I hear no._ Matt tilts his head to the side, and you continue the _no_ to say _nothing._

Matt seems to accept this as he shrugs and picks up a spare part, turning it around in his hands, and you figure his curiosity for you had finally drained. It wasn’t like you were some alien species that was totally different from him; you just couldn’t hear, although you were such a rarity in the galaxy that people still treated you as such. You weren’t sure why, there were over nine thousand sign languages in the galaxy alone, and people didn’t seem to bat an eye when it was an alien species that couldn’t hear and used a non-verbal language to communicate. For some reason, though, if you couldn’t hear, you faced an inquisition.

               Matt pounds on your forearm repeatedly with his large fingers while you’re working, almost making you snip a wrong wire, and you look up slowly to glare at him in frustration. He points to himself dramatically before he points to his name tag.            

               You bend your wrist back and forth. _Yes._

You point to him. _You._

You spell out his name. _M-A-T-T_.

               You point to yourself. _I._

               You bend your four fingers flat and touch them to the side of your forehead. _Know._

You do this quickly in one fluid gesture, and Matt stares at you silently for a moment before he scribbles something else out on the pad. _What’s your name?_

You make the first letter of your first name and tap the letter twice over your heart. Matt tilts his head to the side as he repeats the gesture clumsily on his own body. He looks down at himself, and he scrunches up his nose as if to say, _What does that mean?_

               You quickly scribble out on the pad, _That’s my namesign_ , followed by your actual name. You can see him sound out the words on his lips, but you don’t know if he’s pronouncing it right.

               It didn’t really matter. Not that you would know what the right way to pronounce it really was, anyway.

Still, Matt points to you and then taps his chest twice in the same clunky gesture. You can’t help but force a small smile in his direction as you nod your head. _Yes, that’s my name._

He points to himself and then to his name, and then waves his hand in a gesture, as if signaling for you to continue. You point to him and then raise your eyebrows, indicating that you were asking a yes or no question. Matt nods his head, and you push away the console part you were working on. It didn’t look like you were going to get anything done with it today, anyway.

               You put your elbow on the table, and Matt leans forward to do the same, a look of eager expectation on his face. You lean forward on the panel and draw a sloppy _M_ with the side of your finger as you tuck your thumb underneath your ring finger on one fist. Matt follows the motion, although he tucks his thumb underneath his middle finger instead, and while you mentally curse him out, you patiently shake your head and point to your hand again. Matt quickly catches his mistake and slips his thumb under his ring finger.

               Now, _A._ You slide your thumb out from underneath your ring finger, holding it in a comfortable, neutral position outside your hand so that the pad of your thumb was resting gently against the side of your index finger. Matt follows your motion immediately, and you nod your head in approval.

               _T._ You quickly tuck your thumb underneath your index finger, and Matt follows the gesture. You tap your index finger once more without moving your thumb, moving your hand over in the air with a slight bounce to indicate that the letter was repeated. A goofy smile pulls at the corners of Matt’s face as he realizes he can now sign his name, and you just force a tight-lipped smile back in his direction. He pauses for a moment, like he’s not quite sure about something, and then scribbles an _M_ on the pad in front of him, biting his lip as he looks back up at you.

               You don’t know how he could have forgotten in only twenty seconds, but you move your thumb back underneath your ring finger, and Matt quickly bobs his head up and down as he mimics your movement. You watch as he makes an _M, A, T, T_ bouncing significantly between each letter so much so that it hurts to watch him, as he moves his arm further and further away from his body with each letter. He looks to you for approval, but you just shake your head. You move your arm out far to the side of your body and quickly shake your head before you put your palms together and spread them out about half a foot apart. You move your hands over just to the outside of your shoulder as you spell out the letters quickly, and then repeat them slowly, for his benefit, keeping your wrist stationary. You wave your fist up and down again before shaking your head and, holding your wrist steady, as you sign his name slowly again, trying to at least make an attempt to teach him better form.

               Matt follows your movement, and you’re almost surprised to see him follow your instructions almost perfectly, signing his name so that you can legibly read it off his large hands. He points to himself and then makes your sign name on his chest, but you don’t understand, so he goes back to scribbling on the pad. _What’s my namesign?_ You pick up your fingers and spell his name out again, but he points to the word _namesign_ again.

               You point to yourself. _I._

               You bend your four fingers flat and touch them to the side of your forehead before pushing them rapidly away from you in the other direction. _Don’t know._

               You point to him. _You._

               You make your hand into a flat shape and then put your fingertips on your chin, moving your hand in a steady movement outwards without bending or flexing your fingers. _Good._

               You make a fist in one hand, tilting it to the side, as you slide the open palm of your other hand over it. _Enough._

               You hold up both your hands, extending your index finger and middle finger together on both hands before your cross them together in front of you so that, looking down at them, they make an _X_ shape before you tap your fingers twice against one another. _Name._

You hold up one outstretched index finger, keeping it straight, and hold your arm out in front of you towards him. Keeping the fingers on your other hand the same, you spread your middle finger and index finger apart to make a _V_ shape, before you slide it over vertical index finger of your other hand. _Assign._

               You know it doesn’t really make much sense to him, so you go back to the pad and scribble down, _I don’t know you well enough to give you a namesign._

               He seems frustrated and waits for the letters to clear before he writes his own message. _You mean I have to earn it?_

               You can’t help but chuckle at the words as you tilt your head to the side in consideration.

               Actually? Yeah. Basically.

               Still, you’re not sure how to tell him this as you raise your index finger to your lips and then thrust the finger forwards, away from your body. _Sure._ Matt’s eyebrows shoot up expectantly, and he shakes his head from side to side, his large glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose.

               _What’s that mean?_ he writes.

               You make the sign again and then scribble down on the pad, _Sure._

               He just nods his head and stares at you for a moment longer before he writes something else. _So how do you know Basic?_

               You just roll your shoulders up and drop them again before you move your finger over the pad, letting it hover there as you collect your thoughts. How did you know Basic? How did anyone know Basic? You had just learned to read and write. You couldn’t speak it, sure, but that didn’t mean you didn’t know how to read. _I learned the same as you._

               In all fairness, that wasn’t really an accurate statement since you didn’t really know how _he_ had learned, but you weren’t sure whether or not to be annoyed by his extreme interest in you. You supposed the problem was that he wasn’t interested in you, specifically. He wasn’t asking about your likes or your dislikes or your hobbies or how you came to be a mechanic, no, he was asking you about the one and only thing about you that could be considered it a flaw, as if that was the only part of you that mattered. _You,_ specifically, didn’t consider it a flaw, or a weakness, but that didn’t mean others didn’t as well. If anything, they should have considered it strength. No one else could stand to work in this shop around all of this commotion, and so they should consider themselves lucky to even have you around.

               Matt turns and spins around to look at a large, angry looking machine somewhere off behind you, and you smirk as he proves your point. You didn’t hear it, but it must have made a frightful sound, as Matt visibly cringes as the machine churns on. _You really can’t hear that?_ he writes.

               You raise your index finger to your lips and then thrust the finger forwards, away from your body, before you strike it down over the outstretched index finger on your other hand. _Really can’t._ He looks at you, and you just shake your head as you point to your ear again. _No, I can’t hear._

               Matt seems to wrestle with himself for a little bit as he sits there uncomfortably, and you just scratch the side of your arm uncomfortably while you watch him. Matt’s eyes train on the gesture, and he looks down at the pad on the table again as he writes something out. _What’s that mean?_

               You tilt your head to the side in confusion before your eyes trail off to your arm, and finally it dawns on you what he means. _I was scratching my arm_ you write as slowly as possible, letting each word sink in. Matt has the decency to look embarrassed, and finally he looks up at you again as he points to himself. He bites his lip and looks up towards the ceiling as if he’s thinking, but then he just shakes his head again as he looks down and scribbles something on the pad. _Will you teach me?_

               You roll your eyes. Teach him? Teach him what? An entire language complete with symbols, grammatical constructs and syntax, all in what? The length of this conversation? The span of a day? Plenty of visitors usually only asked you to teach them one “cool” sign, as if your language was something to be trivialized down to a neat souvenir that they could take home and show off to all their friends.

               Nearly everyone that had seen you signing to yourself had come up to you at one point or another and was quick to profess that they “always wanted to learn” and insisted that you “show them a sign or two.” They didn’t mean anything malicious by it, you knew that, but it quickly became annoying when literally every single person you interacted with said those same exact words, as if that was all you were good for on this base. You were an amazing mechanic, and yet no one seemed to see past your deafness.

               You decide to humor him. _Which one?_ you write back. _There’s over nine thousand in the galaxy._

               He stares at your words for a moment, as if he doesn’t quite understand them, before he writes out his own message. _There’s more than one?_

               You shake out your wrist as you write back. _There’s at least one for every spoken language, and then there are also dialects and signs that change from planet to planet within its own language._

               Matt looks up at you sharply, his eyes wide, but you don’t understand what’s so concerning about that. There were different accents in Basic, you knew, different sets of words that were used with different connotations in different places, so you didn’t see why it was so shocking to believe that the same held true for non-spoken languages as well.

               _And you know them all? _Matt had underlined _all_ three times, and it made you laugh to yourself. Matt is watching you, his expression serious, and that just makes the whole situation all the more humorous.

               You hold out one hand and, index and middle finger together, snapping your fingers together onto your thumb, repeating the gesture several times. It’s easy enough to do, and he copies the motion, pointing his fingers towards himself as he watches his fingers snap together, as if he’s learning how to use his hands in a way that he never had before. _No_ , you scribble on the pad with the side of your finger, and Matt bobs his head up and down in understanding.

               _Yes?_ He writes on the pad, his eyebrows raised expectantly, and you make a fist, putting your thumb in front of your fingers in a proper punch formation, as you bob your wrist up and down. Matt laughs at this, and nods his head and his wrist at the same time so they are both bobbing up and down in unison. You force a tight-lipped smile to your face and bow your head in a succinct nod.

               _How do you say hello?_ Matt writes, and you just raise your shoulders as you wave at him, watching in confusion as Matt tries to copy your gesture perfectly. You close your eyes as you shake your head before you reach over to the pad again.

               _No specific gesture. Just wave?_

 _Will you teach me?_ Matt writes again, his eyes knitting together as he pouts and looks at you in earnest. You just shake your head as you spread your arms wide and gesture to everything that you have to do here. In truth, you would have _loved_ to teach him how to sign so that you finally could have a friend, a companion, to sign with, but you just simply didn’t have the time. If you didn’t have that console done soon, Hux would probably just pick you up and throw you into one of those machines, and besides, sure Matt was working with you _today_ , sure, but what about tomorrow? Or the next day? Everyone wanted to learn a new language, a new skill set, but he didn’t really have the time to invest in it, and you didn’t want to be the one to start and get invested in him yourself, only for him to quit halfway through and decide that it wasn’t worth the effort.

               It wouldn’t be the first time that had happened.

               Or the second.

               Or the third.

               You’re trying to figure out what to say when the door in the back of the room suddenly opens up again, and General Hux appears. You quickly gesture to Matt, poking his elbow quickly with the tips of your fingers, and he seems confused, as if he thinks you’re teaching him something else, before you point to the doorway. His eyebrows raise in confusion and then narrow slightly as he turns himself, as if realizing who it must be before even turning around. General Hux is talking, well, probably yelling, again, and you watch Matt’s shoulders slump as he casts a weary look in your direction. You just force a tight smile to your lips and force a quick wave in his direction. He hesitates, but only for a brief moment, before he returns it, and slides his long legs out of the bench as he turns to leave the room.

               Fortunately, General Hux doesn’t even take the time to yell at you for something you didn’t do wrong as he turns and leaves the room with Matt following closely behind him. You watch them go before you turn and idly pick up the console that you were working on, turning it over in both hands but not getting started just yet as you let out a long sigh. It was a nice little break from the monotony of your days, but you should have known that it wouldn’t have lasted. For a moment, you can feel your dreary isolation settling on your skin like a thin film, but you quickly shake your head to dispel these transient thoughts.

               Not that it really mattered, anyway. And if it did? Well, you simply told yourself it didn’t as you picked up your console and got back to work. General Hux would probably be back soon, and you didn’t want him to walk in on you just sitting idly and mulling over your thoughts. There were seemingly only two ways to leave the Starkiller Base; one was to escape, and the other was in a body bag. Considering you probably wouldn’t be able to hear the alarms and you’d probably be shot in the back if you didn’t hear a Stormtrooper’s command to stop, you resolved to just do the best you could to make sure it wasn’t the second option.

               Hux was wrong. You weren’t an idiot. Despite whatever challenges being deaf had brought you, you knew how to keep yourself alive, and in a galaxy where the slightest mistake could prove to be fatal, you could easily say that that was one of the greatest strengths you could possibly have asked for.

 

* * *

 

 

               As soon as Matt was out of the room, he rubbed at his ears with both hands. He didn’t know if he had any permanent hearing loss after being in there all day, but it definitely felt like something had popped in his ears. He found himself to be plagued by some new constant ringing sound, almost like a high-pitched whine that was just a bit fuzzy… he couldn’t quite put his finger on how to describe it. He kept rubbing at his ears, and then his temples, trying to find some way to clear it and restore his hearing, but it didn’t seem to be doing any good. He could see Hux talking to him, and while Hux’s lips were moving, he couldn’t really hear what he was saying over the static fluff in his own ears.

               In that moment, he suddenly appreciated how you must have felt, all the time.

               Hux starts to walk, with Matt beside him, and while Matt is standing no more than two feet away and can clearly see Hux’s jaw moving up and down, he can’t really understand what he’s saying. He can hear the familiar sound of _talking_ , but it was almost as though Hux was trying to speak to him from the opposite end of a long tunnel. The words kept getting all jumbled up and distorted, hidden under a layer of static, making him unable to process their real meaning. He could hear that Hux was saying words, but he just couldn’t figure out what those words were. Slowly, slowly, his hearing started to come back to him, the ringing in his ears dying down just a bit, and he could hear Hux with a little more clarity.

               “What was that, sir?” he asks as quietly as possible, hoping not to draw any more of Hux’s ire that day.

               “I---girl----bought----thing,” Hux says, glancing at Matt from over his shoulder.

               Matt shook his head as if to clear it. “I’m sorry, one more time, please?”

               “I---trap----you----thing,” Hux repeats, and Matt sighs as he bows his head.

               “Please, one more time?” he asks nervously, knowing Hux is probably not going to repeat himself more than a third time.

               “I hope that idiot girl taught you something,” Hux snaps loudly, directly in his ear, and for once, Matt is thankful for the clear comprehension. Still, this relief lasts only a brief moment before he feels some flare of indignation rise up in his chest.

               He knows he shouldn’t provoke him, but Matt almost can’t help himself as he exhales a loud snort through his nose and rolls his eyes.

               “With all due respect, sir, she’s not an idiot. She’s just deaf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I wrote this a while back after I had a bad experience with someone who wasn't that patient with communicating with me, but I never released it. Unfortunately, one of my closest friends just had a similar experience at her job of all places, so I sent her this piece to cheer her up and she demanded I release it...immediately, so thank her everybody!!


	10. Kylo Ren x Reader (G) Memory Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (SFW) What if Kylo Ren finds you unconscious after a raid? He senses dormant Force energy in you, so he brings you back with him. But after you’re knocked out during the raid, the other thing you remember is your name. Kylo says: “You are my apprentice, & you were injured in battle. Your power will return. I’ll make sure of that.” He cannot sense your old memories as he reads your mind. But it will be easier for him to teach you, so he’s pleased. he’s rather protective of you outside of his harsh training sessions. You’re surprised, but you assume it’s normal. After 3 months, you fight in a battle with him. “You’ve done this before, & you’ve always impressed me. Do it again,” Kylo says. When you both leave the battlefield, Kylo removes his helmet & yours, staring at you intensely. “Master, were we, like… a couple before I lost my memories?” He'll be in trouble if memory recovers  
> Requested by: Anon

            Ren hesitates for a moment, his mind working in overtime.

            It had been months and your memory had not returned, but there was no guarantee that it wouldn’t. He had found you knocked unconscious after a raid but your entire village had been destroyed. What if you had had a family, or worse, what if he had been the one to kill your family? There had been so many bodies; one could have mistaken them for rocks or mounds in the sand in the dim light.

            If he told you what he wanted now, there was always the possibility that he would lose you later on. Ren had a reputation for being impetuous, but he could not risk you.

            “What do you remember?” He would do the thing he always did, the safe thing, turning the questions around so that he was responsible for very little. Could a lie still be considered a lie if he chose not to voice it?

            “Between us?” you hesitate, wetting your lower lip as you search your memory. “Nothing concrete. It’s just that, well…” Your voice trails off as you raise your shoulders and let them drop by your side. “You feel familiar. That’s all.”

            _Familiar_. He could work with that.

            “What you’re sensing is the Force,” Ren says, adopting a more formal tone. “The Force-”

            “You’ve told me about the Force already,” you insist. “Through your teachings, I have learned the Force, and this isn’t that. This is different.” Your expression softens as you hesitate to ask your next question. For all his recklessness and violent swings of mood, Ren could be surprisingly shy, if approached in the right way. He was more child than man, but perhaps that was why you had grown to care for him in such a way.

            “Does the past really mean that much to you?” Ren asks, and you can tell by his answer that there’s something that he doesn’t want to tell you. Judging by the way he had refused to discuss your memories or your past life, you had sensed that there was something that he was hiding from you, something he didn’t want you to know…

            …or maybe he didn’t know himself. Maybe he had found you somewhere and had decided that you were worth protecting, worth training. Maybe that was why he had been so harsh with you during your training but so gentle with you after.

            Perhaps these were feelings that he also was not used to entertaining himself.

            “The past doesn’t mean as much to me as you do.”

            Ren looked stunned for a moment, as if this was not an answer that he had expected to hear. Slowly, nervously, you take a step towards him, pleased when he doesn’t pull away. He lets your face draw closer and closer to his own until you eventually press your lips against his, red and chapped from the cold. He hesitates for a moment before he returns the kiss, placing his hand on your shoulder as if to prevent you from pulling away.

            You relax into him, placing a hand on his chest and suppressing the urge to run your hand through his thick hair. Maybe that could come at another time, when more trust had built between you and Ren was sure that you were someone that he could trust with anything, even with matters concerning your own past.

            Honestly, though, did the past truly matter all that much? The past was just information, cold and objective. Even if you had been enemies with him before, did that really change things with him now? While Ren’s volatile emotions could shift from one minute to the next, yours had been slowly building. Would anything that he had to tell you about your past really change what you felt now?

            You hoped not, but perhaps ignorance was bliss.

            You gently pulled away as you took his gloved hand in yours, starting back towards his shuttle, and towards home.


	11. Kylo Ren x Reader (G) Emperor Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (SFW)- Kylo Ren was the most feared person in the galaxy, even more so when he crowned himself Emperor. Truth & rumors were spoken in hushed whispers among his subjects & the troops. Everyone was terrified enough to avoid him when they could. So imagine the shock for a random person if he/she encountered Kylo & you (the Empress) having a quiet moment alone together. It was jarring to see such affection in Kylo’s face as he held you in his arms, listening to you speak. But it was *there*.
> 
> Requested by: Anon

His lips graced your cheek so tenderly that you almost couldn’t imagine that this was the same person who had destroyed the navigation console less than a week ago.

Ren was always prone to volatile fits of mood, that was known to both his friends and his enemies. Both had equal right to fear the wrath of his lightsaber, and neither were safe from his wrath. Anyone who crossed him faced the cold hand of death…

…everyone, it seemed, except you.

It was hard to say what exactly Ren saw in you, but then again, Ren’s mind was a complex web of thoughts that seemed to run in opposite directions. Maybe Ren didn’t know himself. It didn’t seem to bother him so long as he could rationalize his decisions, such as when he had deseated Snoke as the leader of the First Order and crowned himself Emperor. It was a move that no one had expected, and you were guessing that Ren had done it the same way he had done everything else, lost in a blind fit of passion.

“You seem nervous,” he says quietly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear. You shiver at the contact, still not expecting how gentle he could be and knowing that his calm exterior could vanish in a moment’s notice. He rarely lost his temper with you, but perhaps you just took greater strides to pacify him. Perhaps he simply tried harder to control his anger around you. Maybe this was yet another thing that he didn’t know himself.

“Not nervous,” you reply as you shake your head. “I’m just happy that we finally have a moment alone together after everything that’s happened.”

The corner of Kylo’s lip quirks upwards in a smirk. “So you’re happy to see me?”

“I’m always happy to see you.” A genuine hint of surprise touches your voice. “I just wish we had more time together. I like how you are when you’re with me, when we’re alone. You’re not like how you are out there.” His eyebrows knot together as he frowns, and immediately you know you’ve said the wrong thing. “I understand why, and it’s okay. You have to keep other people at a distance.”

He pulls away from you slightly, turning his face away. “Does it bother you?” he asks at length. “To see me that way?”

“Would it be wrong of me to say that I expect it?” you ask. “Right now the galaxy is in turmoil. They need a firm, strong leader, and that’s what you provide them.” Ren pauses for a moment, as if he doubted this himself. “It’s true. I know at times you may doubt yourself, but you are powerful. No one can doubt that, and that’s what people respond to.”

“And you?” he asks as he turns back to face you fully. “Are you attracted to my power?”

“Maybe slightly?” you reply teasingly as you step closer to him. “No, I’m attracted to you for how you are, for how you treat me when we’re alone.”

“Which isn’t enough for your tastes,” he notes, although his voice isn’t altogether unkind when he says it.

You just roll your shoulders, letting them rise and drop. “Maybe,” you offer. “But it can’t exactly be helped, now can it?”

“Maybe it can,” Ren replies, reaching out and pulling you closer to him once again. “What if you and I snuck away, just for a few days?”

“Snuck away?” you ask, a slight laugh creeping into your face. “With everything that you have to do here? You’re Emperor of the entire _galaxy_ , Ren.”

“Which means I can do whatever I choose to,” Ren replies smoothly. “And if that means I want to spend a few days with you, and only you, I’m entitled to that.”

You want to refuse him. You want to tell him that he had responsibilities now, that he couldn’t just leave everything behind him for you, but the truth was that you had missed him, and what harm could the Resistance cause in a few short days? Surely not enough trouble to dismantle everything that Ren had worked almost his entire life to achieve.

“All right,” you agree as you reach up and plant a tentative kiss against his lips. “When do you want to go?”

“How about right now?”


	12. Hux x Reader (G) Married and Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi do you think you could write where Reader is Hux's wife but seeing as Hux is literally always away being General they arent close. But when he returns for business on their planet with Kylo Ren following he introduces them and Reader is quickly impressed because she never met a force user before. So obviously Ren has to take advantage of any opportunity to upstage Hux. Hux has to suddenly up his game with his wife. (Hux x Reader , Kylo x Reader ??? Hmm)  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Word Count: 1052

“This is ridiculous,” Hux scoffs as he shakes his head. “The fact that you think you can _befriend_ that monstrosity of a man…” His voice trails off as he runs a hand through his hair, turning back to face you. “You’re delusional.”

“Am I?” Your tone is flat and unimpressed as you cross your arms over your chest. “How would you even know, anyway? You’re never here. We live on the same base and yet you’re never around. You sleep in your office, you don’t like it when I visit the control room, and you’re there micromanaging things around the clock.”

“I _have_ to micromanage,” Hux retorts promptly. “You’ve seen what can happen when I don’t.”

“Chaos.” The word is tight, clipped. “If your soldiers really give you that much trouble, then perhaps Supreme Leader Snoke should consider using a clone army.”

Hux’s face contorts with something akin to rage, but no sound escapes his lips as he works his jaw up and down. You wait patiently, having dealt with Hux’s anger before. Hux could become wrathful in his own right, but he wasn’t even close to those levels right now. No, apparently word of your developing _friendship_ with Kylo Ren had pushed Hux past the realm of anger and into the range of _perplexed._

“I’ve heard that,” he snaps, still struggling to find the words he wanted to say. “I’ve heard that before, but not from you. From Ren. Is that…is that where he got it from? From you? Or did you get it from him?” His scowl deepens. “What is he saying about me when I’m not around?”

Hux had always strived for power. The downfall, in men like him, was that when they finally achieved power, they were terrified of losing it. Hux was not immune to this, and you regarded paranoia as one of his biggest flaws.

“I think the better question is, what am _I_ saying about you when you’re not around.”

Hux’s fists clenches and unclenches. “What are you saying about me?” You don’t answer immediately, and Hux takes a tentative step towards you.

You instinctively take a step back.

“Kylo Ren is more of a monster than he is a man,” Hux snaps, his words like fire that must have scorched his throat as he spit them out. “Trust me when I say that anything you tell him will be used as leverage against me. Against _us_.”

“Against us?” you ask levelly as you cross your arms over your chest. “Let’s not kid ourselves, Armitage. We’re a long ways from Arkanis.”

“I should never have introduced you,” Hux snaps. “He is a menace, not only to the First Order, but now, it seems, to my marriage as well.”

“Oh, calm down,” you sigh, letting your shoulders slump slightly. Hux could be so damn _dramatic_ when he wanted to be. “He’s not as bad as you made him out to be.”

“Not as bad?” Hux’s face turns scarlet with anger. “He destroyed multiple navigation consoles, and that was only in the last week.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as you’re making it sound,” you reply dismissively. “He told me that he’s broken some equipment before, but that’s never been his intention.”

“No, he never _intends_ to cause destruction,” Hux replies. “It just follows him wherever he goes.”

“Trouble follows powerful people,” you reply with a shrug, and Hux seems insulted by the insinuation. “What? Trouble also follows you, as I’m sure you’re very well aware. You’re powerful too. You’re the General of the First Order. You’re pretty much as powerful as they come.”

Hux smirks, at least somewhat pacified. Reminding him of his position was one of the surest ways of drawing Hux out of any volatile mood, and you made sure to use it when you needed to.

“Ren is a whole different kind of trouble,” Hux says, his voice low now. “He is volatile, and unpredictable, and he will let nothing stop him once he sets his mind to something, no matter how foolhardy it is.”

“Interesting,” you murmur, stroking your chin in a dramatic fashion. “That almost sounds like someone I know.”

“Don’t compare me to him,” Hux snaps, the tips of his ears turning red as he flushes again. “I mean it. Ren is unpredictable. He’s _dangerous._ ” Something changes in his voice, and it captures your attention almost immediately.

“You’re worried about me.” You can’t quell the hint of surprise that touches your voice. “Come now, I know how he can _seem_ , but he’s not going to hurt me.”

“Perhaps,” Hux relents. “But I’m not willing to take that chance. I-”

There’s a knock on the door, and Hux can’t hide his frustration as he bids them to enter. It’s one of his white-domed soldiers in their impeccably blanched armor. “Sir-”

“What is it?” Hux asks as he pulls at his collar. It’s his telltale sign whenever he’s getting frustrated, but for some reason it strikes you as almost endearing.

“The requested modifications to the ventral cannons has been completed,” the Stormtrooper reports. “The munitions crew says that they are ready to begin testing when you are, sir.”

“Looks like duty calls,” you reply lightly, and Hux rolls his eyes back in your direction.

“Tell them I’m busy,” Hux replies coolly, and you can’t help but quirk an eyebrow. Hux never turned away work. It was possible that others would see him as incompetent if he did, and that was something that Hux would absolutely not tolerate, no matter what the cost.

Even the Stormtrooper looks confused as he stands there as if paralyzed, not sure how to respond.

 _“Well?”_ Hux snaps, and the Stormtrooper mutters something you can’t quite catch through his helmet before he quickly ducks back out the doorway.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” you say, once you’re sure the Stormtrooper is gone, and Hux just turns back to smirk at you.

In truth, Hux almost couldn’t believe that he had said that himself, but he had. The First Order was important to him, yes, but so was his relationship with you, and that was something that he wasn’t willing to risk.

If there was anything that he had learned from his father, it was that duty was important, but sometimes family had to come first.


	13. Kylo Ren x Reader (M) Jealous Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'd love to request Kylo/Reader, the two are married due to an arranged marriage and have a strained relationship. Kylo is aloof and distant during the best of times and volatile and unpredictable during his worst. Reader thinks Kylo doesn't care and is resigned to this, but due to an easy working relationship with a stormtrooper, Kylo becomes jealous and shows Reader just how passionate he is about her with lots of smut. He's dominate and rough, but also a little fluff at the end?  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Word Count: 1977  
> NSFW Content Ahead

“What was that?”

You spun around immediately, almost expecting to face the helmeted Stormtrooper that you had just been talking to. Instead, you found your husband looming in the doorway, his shoulders stiff as he stares down at you through the slit in his mask.

“What was what?” you sigh, already mentally preparing yourself for another skirmish. “And take off that helmet, you know I can never understand you in that thing.”

He stares you down for a brief moment before he finally complies with your request, slowly unlatching the mechanism at its base before he pulls it up and over his head. He was handsome underneath it, you had to give him that, but physical beauty was hardly enough to compensate for the fact that he was almost perpetually in a foul mood, and today seemed to be no exception.

“What was that?” he demands as he begins to strip out of his armor. Considering how many layers he wore, this was a somewhat difficult task in and of itself. “He was talking to you for quite a while. What did he want?”

“You can be insufferable at times, you know that?” you demand. “He was just talking to me about modifications that Hux wanted to make to my pet project, not that you’ve really shown any interest in my affairs.”

“I _care_ ,” Kylo insists, but he spits the word at your feet all the same. “Although it seems to have escaped your notice that I’ve been busy as well.”

“I know you have,” you reply. “It’s been quiet the last few days. No consoles have been broken, no mysterious bodies have been found just lying dead in the corridors with a hole through their chest…it’s been quite a reprieve from the way things usually are around here.”

“Are you saying things are better with me gone?” Kylo demands, and you can tell by the look that crosses his face that he wasn’t going to storm out and vent his anger on someone else like he usually did. No, if you incensed him now, you were going to bear the full brunt of his anger.

“I’m saying things are – can be – dull, without you.” It’s the best you can manage, but Kylo is coming towards you now, each step set with purpose.

“Then maybe I should remind you how dull things without me can possibly be.” 

You don’t ask what that means. He doesn’t give you time.

Instead, he spins you around suddenly as he sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin of your shoulder. You let out a muted grunt through your pursed lips, scrunching up your face as you accept the burst of pain flooding through your body, mixing with the adrenaline that was starting to rush into your bloodstream.

His hand immediately dips into the waistband of your pants, and his other hand slides up to cover your mouth as he slips his finger inside of you. Your first thought is to refuse him, but you can’t, you know you can’t, not when you think about how much you honestly had missed him in the past few days. You would never admit to caring for him; he would only view it as a weakness, and besides, _if_ he felt something for you in turn, you doubted that he would claim ownership to such feelings, either.

No, this was release, this was all it was, and you content yourself to suck and bite at the hardened flesh of his palm as you slowly work your hips against his touch. You grind against his hand, trying to find whatever release he was willing to give you, while he sucks and bites at the fragile skin along your neck and shoulders.

He slips in another finger and starts to pump with increasing intensity, building you closer and closer. You think you can almost feel your sticky juices running down your thigh as you slump back against him, about to lose yourself to him…

…and that’s when he lets go.

You let out a whimper of protest as he pulls his fingers out of you and removes his hand from your mouth. You want to tell him not to stop, but you weren’t in the mood to beg him right now either. Fortunately, though, it seems that you don’t need to as he pulls your shirt off over your head and yanks your pants down around your ankles. You quickly step out of them, and the next thing you know, you’re face down on the bed while he’s pushing into you from behind.

You grunt as you try to channel that over-full feeling, and his hand comes around to tease your clit once again. Still, you couldn’t deny that you were a little tired of him fucking you like this. It felt good, no, it was _beyond_ good, but this was release to him, this was all it was, just a way for him to channel his frustration into something less destructive than his usual means. He didn’t tell you he cared about you, he rarely kissed you, and while you recognized the marriage had not been either of your ideas, you would have at least tried to make more of an effort if he did.

Kylo says something you don’t quite catch as he pulls out of you suddenly, and you were just about to ask him what was wrong when he flipped you over and pulled you into his lap. For a moment, you didn’t even register what was happening as you steadied yourself on his shoulder and pushed yourself down onto him before you realized that this was the first time he had ever taken you this way.

You quickly got the feeling that he didn’t want you to call attention to it as he captured your lips between both of his. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck before languidly running one through his thick hair. You didn’t think he would mind, but he immediately uses the Force to push you back, dropping your hands down to the bed beside you.

“Ow, Kylo-” Your first thought is to chastise him, but he quickly drops his gaze, as if embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, barely loud enough for you to hear it. It doesn’t feel sincere, but it’s an apology all the same.

“Hey, it’s okay,” you say quietly as you trail your fingertips over his shoulder blade. “If you don’t want me to touch you there-”

“You can.” Kylo reaches forward to kiss you again, trapping your bottom lip between both of his as he sucks gently. It strikes you that he’s almost asking for permission, and you lean into him again as you run your hand up and through his hair again, circling his ear, making sure to be much gentler than before. Kylo wraps his arms around you and begins to renew his pace again, tilting your head back to expose your neck.

You brace yourself for what you know is going to come, but he’s surprisingly tender with you now, trailing his tongue from your collarbone up the side of your neck where he gently nips at the tender flesh of your earlobe.

You had no idea what had suddenly gotten into him, why he was suddenly being this gentle with you after how rough he was with you earlier, but Kylo was mercurial, and it was just one of those things that you had learned to accept.

“I’m close,” Kylo murmurs through heavy breaths, and you realize that he was giving you warning, urging you to let go.

“Me too,” you whisper back. “I-”

Suddenly Kylo grabs your face in both hands as he kisses you more passionately than you could put into words. He had never kissed you this way before; in fact, you were pretty sure that _no one_ had ever kissed you that way before. He kissed you as though he was trying to convey something he couldn’t express with words, but as to what those words were, you didn’t want to even pretend to guess.

He’s still kissing you as you find your release, panting heavily into his open mouth as your short fingernails sink into his shoulders. Kylo finds his own release as he stills inside of you, still holding your face in both hands as if unwilling to pull away. Still, one of you has to break the kiss, and eventually he does, gently brushing your hair back out of your face as he does so.

You can see Kylo watching you cautiously now, as if unsure of how you’re going to react, but you feel deliciously dizzy and don’t want to ruin the moment with something as complicated as words. You felt close to him right now, closer than you ever had to anyone, and you didn’t want to lose that feeling as you rested your head against his shoulder and closed your eyes. You didn’t mean to fall asleep there, but comforted by the warmth of Kylo’s embrace, you slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

When you next open your eyes, the first thing that you’re aware of is the smooth, rhythmic sensation of someone gently stroking your hair back out of your face. You twist yourself onto your back and look up to see Kylo lying beside you, head propped up on one elbow as he continues the tender motion.

“Were you watching me sleep?” You don’t mean for your voice to sound as accusing as it does, but habit seemed to rule all, and it comes out that way all the same. Kylo frowns as he slowly withdraws his hand, as if reluctant to do so.

“Perhaps,” he replies, but you don’t sense any of his familiar anger. If anything, he seems almost resigned. Still, you knew how he could be. If he wasn’t in the middle of a raging fit, he was usually off sulking off by himself somewhere. Sometimes you had to admit that you hated the sulking more than his anger, though you couldn’t deny that you weren’t quite sure that you had ever seen him like this before, quiet, but not petulant or upset.

You wince as you sit up, your fingers finding a sore spot on the back of your neck. “That’s going to bruise,” you tell him as you catch his eye, but the corner of Kylo’s mouth only twists into a smirk as he pulls away from you and leans off the side of the bed to retrieve something from the floor with his long arms.

When he returns, he has his scarf in his hands.

“What are you-?” you start to ask, but he doesn’t give you time to finish your question as he drapes it around your shoulders, slowly fixing it the way he usually wore it.

It was heavier than you thought it would be, but you couldn’t deny that you sort of liked it as your fingers fiddled with the loose threads of the fraying hem. A tentative smile works its way to your lips as you turn back to face him, only to see your tepid reserve cross his own features.

“You like me, don’t you?” It seemed an odd question to ask your husband, of all people, but nothing was stranger to your ears than his unflinching reply.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can honestly say this is the first time I've written smut in a very long time. Hope you enjoyed it, nonny!!


	14. Hux x Reader (G) baby blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: There is a lack of Hux on your TFA prompt collection. May I request Hux x Reader having their first child, and Hux trying to be more present in his own childs life, unlike his father was. // Hey you could totally put that in too! Hux not sure how to feel about the child either, finding him a small nuisance that crawled everywhere, touched everywhere, put random objects in its mouth and cried a lot too! And stole all the attention from his dear [Reader] as well. But then warms up to the kid like hey myabe its no bad having a mini me around haha!  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Word Count: 1083

“Can you please stop waving that thing in my face?” Hux turns away as he sinks his forehead into his palm. “I have been working twenty-eight hours straight. I need to rest.”

“And you think I don’t?” you demand as you push Hux’s child back towards him. “Parenting is a full-time job, and it’s worse when you’re not here to help me with it. I have to change diapers. I have to feed it-”

“I assigned people to assist you,” Hux snaps. “It’s not my fault that you won’t receive the help.”

“You honestly think that Stormtroopers will be able to take care of a child?” you demand. “What happens if they drop her?”

Hux grimaces, as if he didn’t want to acknowledge that you had a point. Still, you knew at least part of it was related to the fact that he hated to be reminded that he had a daughter.

She waits for him to respond, but he just shakes his head. They had this argument almost every time they saw each other, but it wasn’t one that either of them could fix. At least, not right away.

It would take at least nine months to try again.

“I have no use for a daughter,” Hux says at length. You open your mouth to speak, and Hux quickly amends his statement. “The _First Order_ has no use for a girl.”

“The First Order may have a human-only policy, but the last time I checked she’s still a human,” you retort. Hux eyes you levelly, but he considers his next words carefully.

“No one will respect her. No one will listen to anything she says-”

“Well not with that attitude.” Hux lets out a sigh as he gestures for you to hand over his daughter. You place her gently in his arms, making sure that he had her head supported as he held her. “It’s up to us to raise her. If you try to tell her that no one will respect her because she’s a girl, that’s what she’s going to believe. If you let your officers belittle her for being a girl, it’s only going to discourage her.”

“I can’t control what they say to her, or how they act around her.”

“Yes you can,” you reply sharply. “Because most of the time you don’t even realize you’re doing it. Remember when people first disapproved of our union? Remember how quickly opposing voices were _silenced_? You didn’t have to kill anyone then. I don’t think you even had to say anything to warn them to watch their tongue.”

“That’s because they _knew_ what would happen if they dared to-”

“Exactly,” you reply with a roll of your eyes. “The situation is no different now, Armitage. They will respect her because she is _your_ daughter, gender doesn’t matter. If you teach her that it is her birth right to rule the First Order, then she _will_ control the First Order. Your father knew that duty-”

“ _Don’t_ talk to me about my father.” Hux’s reply is immediate, his eyes blazing. His daughter, who had been sleeping, let out a small whimper as she twisted in his arms.

“Looks like you woke her up.” You sigh as you rub your temple. “I need to lie down. You can look after her for a little bit so I can get at least an _hour_ of sleep, can’t you?”

Hux grits his teeth as he stares down at the tiny face before him. A light dusting of golden red hair was starting to grow in and in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but wonder how much she would look like him when she grew older.

He looks back up to see you watching him intently. “An hour, fine,” he relents with a dismissive wave of his hand. “What am I supposed to do with her until then?”

“Just cuddle her,” you reply. “Keep her close to your chest. It’s called bonding. Just spend some time with her.”

Hux considers this for a moment. “Get some rest,” he says quietly. “I’ll watch her.”

“Thank you.” You walk around and quickly plant a firm kiss against his lips, brushing his hair back out of his face. “I’ll take her back as soon as I wake up, so you can get back to work. I doubt I’ll be able to sleep more than two hours now, anyway.”

Hux lets out a grateful murmur as you turn to head into the bedroom before you stop in the doorway, turning around to face him. “Oh, and we’re going to think of a name for her, eventually. I did say I’d leave that up to you.”

“I’m still deliberating,” Hux replies automatically, and you just nod your head as you head into the bedroom to finally get some sleep.

Back in the living room, Hux is still replaying in his mind what you had said when his daughter finally woke up, cooing gently to see the face of her father. The corner of Hux’s lip quirks upwards in a smirk as he offers her his finger, watching her contract her tiny fingers around his long one.

Her grip was surprisingly strong for an infant, and he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe you had been right. If he taught her to be strong, she would be strong. If he taught her that no one should dare view her as inferior, she would believe it. He couldn’t control the way others would treat her, but he could teach her ways to make sure that no one dared question her authority.

After all, weren’t the internal voices of their children born from the voices of their parents?

“I think I’m going to name you after your mother,” Hux says at length, and the baby let out a happy coo.

Apparently, she agreed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, despite the fact that I made a whole trilogy where Kylo Ren actually had a kid with Reader, I'm really terrible at writing kids/babies/children/etc....I just have absolutely zero experience with them and a mom is something I've never aspired to be. I hope you guys were able to enjoy the prompt regardless. Cheers!!


	15. Rey x Reader (G) Fair Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi can you write Rey/Reader with Rey's first crush on a girl, :3  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Word Count: 992

            People said that you were tough. Sand had polished your skin smooth, but yet your hard eyes were as rough as the jagged rocks that jutted out from underneath Jakku’s sandy landscape. You were a smuggler by trade, and Unkar Plutt often managed to obtain parts that you couldn’t find in other areas of the galaxy.

            Well, not for as cheap, anyway.

            As you headed away from your ship, you noticed a girl headed in your direction on the back of a speeder bike. You could tell by the shadow of a stick that stood against the silhouette that it was Rey who was coming towards you.

            _Rey_ , she had said when you had asked her name. _Just Rey._

You had offered to give her a lift, trying to scope out where she was from, but the girl had remained quiet. Much too quiet for a girl who made a living scavenging for parts. In your experience, people liked to talk tale: adventure, scavenges, finds.

            Rey was different, though. You knew without asking that Rey wasn’t born here. Rey was made of something different, cut from a different cloth. She could speak with the common jargon, but there was something underneath her accent that even Jakku’s turbulent weather hadn’t managed to bury.

            If you didn’t know any better, you would have asked her if she had been from the Core Worlds.

            If you were the type to ask questions.

            You weren’t.

            “Rey,” you say as she slows her speeder near you. You throw up an arm as Rey hops off her speeder, her caf-colored boots kicking sand this way and that as she shuffled her way towards you. Her staff was slung over one shoulder: you had offered a hefty staff for that stick once upon a time but Rey had refused you with such immediacy that you reasoned it must have been an heirloom. Behind her, she dragged a sack.

            You didn’t have to ask what was in it.

            “Looks like quite a haul today.”

            “Y-yes.” Rey glances back at her bag, as she had momentarily forgotten that she was carrying anything at all. “Suppose so.”

            Your thumb toys with your bottom lip as you look it over. Rey seems to watch the motion with muted interest, but you pay it no mind.

            “Got anything worth selling?”

            Rey glances from your mouth to your eyes and then back again before she seems to have snapped out of whatever daze she was in. “Some,” she says as she snaps back to the conversation. “Not worth more than a few half-portions today, I believe.”

            “Let me take a look.”

            “No, you don’t-”

            “You’re skinnier than the last time I saw you.” You push your own canteen into her hands as you lean down to take a look at what she had brought, talking as you do so. “Unkar’s been restricting the rations he’s been giving out lately. Something to do with the First Order and some business they might have in the Outer Rim. I don’t know. I don’t ask questions, but you should probably get what you can now, before he makes his belt any tighter.”

            “Thank you.” Rey looks at the canteen, gnawing at her lower lip. You can almost hear her thirst.

            “Drink up,” you say. “I’ve got plenty more where that came from. You, obviously, don’t.”

            Rey gives a small shrug as she relents, lifting the canteen to her lips as she drinks. You turn back to her sack as something small and chrome catches your eye.

            “I like this,” you say as you turn it over in your hands. It was a small spherical object, chrome, with a small bronze peg sticking out one end. You couldn’t quite put a name to this part just yet, but you knew _valuable_ when you saw it, and this was it.

            “Take it.” The words are off Rey’s lips before she can stop them. You look up at her strangely, and Rey herself seems to understand the gravity of her own outburst. “Fair trade.” She waves the canteen. “For the water.”

            “Food’s going to be scarce for a while,” you tell her, unable to keep the suspicion out of your voice. “You want me to just take it for some water? It’s not a luxury everywhere in the galaxy like it is here on Jakku, you know.”

            “I know.” Rey seems to be searching for something, anything to say. “I just want you to have it, that’s all.”

            “For this?” You toss the small object between your hands. “I don’t know, I feel like I should give you something else for it.”

            “You don’t have-”

            “Close your eyes.”

            Rey lets out a small laugh as she glances around, but everyone is more or less going about their business. No one is paying attention to the two of you, standing in the middle of a junkyard.

            Without waiting, you quickly lean forward and press your lips against hers. You can feel the brush of her eyelashes against your cheek as they flutter open. Your hand slips around the back of her neck, but she doesn’t even try to pull away. Instead, she runs the tip of her tongue along your bottom lip before she leans in to kiss you again, stepping a little closer until your bodies are flush against one another’s.

            You don’t know how long the moment lasts, but you let Rey be the one to pull away first. She’s standing there with an almost dazed expression on her face before her eyes suddenly drop to the leather cuff on her wrists as she fiddles with it in a desperate attempt to remain nonchalant.

            “Fair trade?” you ask as you hold up the bauble between your fingers.

            Rey looks up at you, letting a sly grin slowly overcome her features.

            “Yeah,” she agrees. “Fair trade.”


	16. Phasma x Reader (G) PokeTrouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ok.... so, I think I need some Captain Phasma x Reader with that Pokémon Stop AU <3  
> Requested by: dacianamusik23  
> Word Count: 1136

            “Okay, I’m not leaving until I’ve got my Magmar.”

            You begin to walk forward again, your phone held out in front of you like a divining rod. Captain Phasma just sighs from behind you as she shakes her head.

            “This is ridiculous. You’re never going to find it.”

            You glance over your shoulder and let your tongue slip through parted lips. “Don’t be jealous. Just because your phone is almost out of juice doesn’t mean I can’t still have my fun.” You turn back to your phone. “Besides, I told you that you should have brought your charger.”

            “And I told you, Ren destroyed it.” She quickens her pace to catch up to you.

            “I told you to stop lending him your things.”

            “And do you want to deal with the consequences should I refuse him?”

            You tilt your head to the side in consideration. “No. I like you alive, you know that.”

            The best area of the park was set up in basically the shape of a giant figure-eight, with two ponds set between the curved pathway. You and Phasma strolled together as you kept your phone out in front of you, mapping your route by the line of sight of the small avatar that used your steps to propel her forward.

            “I can’t believe how popular this game is.” You say to no one in particular as you stop and step off the pavement to chuck a Pokeball at another Oddish.

            “I can’t believe that they’ve finally invented a device that has convinced you to walk with me,” Phasma remarks, her large arms folded across her chest.

            You smirk at her from over the screen of your phone as you step to rejoin her on the pavement. “You’re on your feet all the time at work, though. I don’t know how you still manage to stay standing at the end of the day. You-”

            You stop talking as you turn to face a man that looked as though he was going to walk by you before he suddenly stopped, starring at you as if he recognized you. You didn’t recognize him. His skin was tanned, as if he had spent too much time out in the sun, and his head was shaved. He was just a bit shorter than you, although his baggy clothes made determining his size a bit difficult.

            “Hi.” You force a polite smile to your lips. The park was a popular spot for Pokemon Go players, and this was a place where people frequently placed bait. People had been overall friendly and welcoming of the park’s newest patrons, although you didn’t get this vibe from him.

            “Give me your phone.” He holds out his hand for it. His voice matched the tone of someone who was a close friend, asking to check your phone for a quick favor.

            He was not a friend.

            “Sorry.” You shake your head quickly, as if not understanding. You want to take a step closer to Phasma as you feel the heightened tension suddenly building in the park. It was closer to the end of the day now, and there were much fewer people than there had suddenly been a few minutes ago.

            The stranger says nothing. He just stands there with his hand out, eyes drilling into yours, as he waits.

            Phasma, however, has no such reservations. She reaches out and takes your arm as she begins to lead you away. Suddenly, the man lunges forward and grabs your shoulder, spinning you around as he makes a grab for the phone.

            Two things happened at once. As Phasma had turned you away, you had begun to slide your phone up the sleeve of your jacket, and thus it was secure in your grip as you wrestled your arm free. Phasma grabbed the man roughly by the collar as she shoved him back, her first instinct to make sure that he was away from you.

            The man stumbled as he turned before catching his balance on a nearby bench, taking off as fast as his feet could carry him. Phasma looked ready to pursue before you grabbed her arm, clutching the fabric of her sleeve so tightly your knuckles were white.

            “Don’t.”

            _Don’t leave me._

“It’s not worth it.”

            _I need you right now._

Phasma seems to catch the reflection of your thoughts in your eyes as she stops and nods quickly, turning back to you as she puts her hands on your shoulders, looking you up and down. “Are you all right? Did he hurt you?”

            “Just grabbed me.” You bite your lip as you look in the direction that he had come from. He had disappeared up a trail leading to the street, and had probably blended in with a crowd. “I’m okay.”

            You want to say it’s a good thing he didn’t seem to have a weapon. Phasma’s thinking it too, you can tell, but neither of you speaks. You just stand there for a moment until a breeze prickles goosebumps on your arms.

            “It’s getting late, we should go.”

            Phasma silently agrees as she wraps an arm protectively around your shoulders as you begin to walk towards the car. “Better put your phone in your pocket,” she advises as you walk. “Just in case.”

            “Yeah,” you agree. “I’m just closing out the app.”

            Suddenly the phone vibrates in your hands, and your eyes go wide as you stare at the screen.

            “What?” Phasma demands, the alarm in her voice still palpable from your previous encounter. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

            “Magmar,” you whisper.

            Phasma lets out a sound that’s half laugh, half groan. “If you must,” she says. “I’ll guard you.”

            It takes you precisely six and a half minutes and about three dozen Pokeballs to catch Magmar. When you finally look back up at her, your face is glowing as your lips slowly part in a sly grin.

            “I got it,” you say quietly. “I got him.”

            “Well, I hope he was worth the trouble,” Phasma ribs gently.

            “He was,” you reply as you glance behind you. The sun was quickly setting in the sky, the twilight blue being replaced by a starless midnight blue.

            “Okay, I don’t want to be here anymore. Can we go home now?”

            Phasma laughs as she takes your hand and leads you away. “Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is sometimes the best form of therapy. This is actually a true story and I haven’t really played Pokemon Go since that happened and I never really talked to anyone about it (because who wants to dwell on something like that?) so I never really told anyone about it until now…..I did get that Magmar though. So at least that’s something.


	17. Kylo Ren x Reader (G) Helmet Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine being Kylo Ren’s apprentice, & he shows you Darth Vader’s helmet for the first time. He seems so nervous when you enter his quarters, but you can sense latent excitement. As Kylo approaches the helmet, there’s a sense of respect that he has not shown anyone else, even Snoke. Kylo bends down on one knee, & speaks to the helmet as if Vader was still alive, standing before you both.  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Word Count: 1065

“It’s time.”

You had never entered the private room in Kylo Ren’s quarters before. He disappeared there often, particularly to sulk, although he had expressly denied you entry. You were curious as to what was back there, as anyone would be, but a part of you almost didn’t want to know. What if what was back there was so terrible it changed how you saw him? What you felt for him?

But it seemed Kylo trusted you not to turn away from him now, and you had to honor that. You had to show him that no matter what horrors the room held, you would stand by his side no matter what.

That was, of course, easier said than done.

He kept his helmet on as he entered the room, and it suddenly occurred to you for the first time that he _always_ kept his helmet on while he entered this room. You silently cursed yourself under your breath for not realizing such a thing sooner.

You didn’t understand what it meant, not right away. Kylo stood behind you as he opened the door with the Force, stretching out one hand as he gestured for you to enter first.

It took your eyes a moment to adjust to the dim gloom around them. The room was smaller than you had expected, the dark walls making it look only slightly larger than its original size. There was a chair in the room, and a table that held some small object.

There was a feeling in this room, a tangible charge that you could not begin to describe if you tried. The tiny hairs on your arm stood on end as you ventured further into the room to get a glimpse of Kylo’s most treasured secret.

There, sitting on the table in front of you, was the charred remains of the helmet that had once belonged to Darth Vader.

Your eyes drift back towards Kylo, who was wavering in the doorway. He seemed almost nervous, one hand supporting him on the doorway beside him as he watched you.

You don’t say anything to reassure him. What could you say? Instead, you simply bow your head forward in a small little nod to tell him that it was okay.

There’s something akin to relief or jubilance in his step as he comes towards you quickly, standing behind you as he wraps his long arms around your waist and pulls you closer to him. You half-expected him to kiss your neck before you realized he had the helmet on.

“Grandfather.” There’s reverence in his voice that you had never heard from him before, not even as he was addressing Supreme Leader Snoke. He gently moves you aside, out of the circle of his arms as he drops down to one knee before the helmet, face tilted down slightly towards the floor.

“I felt it was time.” Kylo’s voice hesitates for a moment before he continues. “To introduce you…to her.”

For a moment you believed Kylo had been speaking to you. Now, you realized, he was talking directly to the helmet, as if the spirit of Darth Vader was alive and well, standing before you both.

You didn’t sense anything, but then again, maybe you didn’t need to. Maybe this was Kylo Ren’s form of praying, and you weren’t going to rob him of his faith by telling him that his grandfather wasn’t really listening, especially not when you couldn’t know for sure.

You try to silence your doubts before Kylo can sense them, but it seems that he’s forgotten you’re even in the room as he keeps talking, telling his grandfather how loyal you are to him, how pleased he is to have someone so devoted.

You honestly aren’t sure what to make of Kylo talking about you in the third person, while you’re standing right there, but to be fair, this was Kylo Ren. He had done far stranger things in the brief time you knew him, and this was far from the top of the list. If anything, it was almost endearing to hear him speak about you this way, to know how much he valued you when you valued him the same way in turn.

Fortunately, he doesn’t ask if you have anything to say to him. Instead, he rises when he is done and ushers you out of the room with him without another glance back as he shuts the door behind him.

He seems to be waiting nervously for you to say something, anything. In truth, it wasn’t as bad as you had expected it to be. You had been living with him for months, and you had tried to push what could have been back there out of your mind in fear of just how bad it could be.

You look up at him and smile, your voice radiating with sincerity. “I’m glad you showed that to me.”

His shoulders visibly relax. “Thank you.” He slips off his helmet as he presses his lips against yours, wrapping an arm around your waist as he pulls you closer.

No, you could say for certain now that you were glad that he had shown it to you. It showed that he trusted you, that he really did care. In spite of his violent fits and moody tantrums, Kylo _felt_ , and sometimes it seemed almost unfathomable to believe that you were the one he had centered his affections on. While some might have perceived talking to the decrepit mask of Darth Vader unnerving, it didn’t surprise you half as much as you almost expected it to.

Besides, it wasn’t anywhere close to as bad as the table that he insisted be kept in the living room, filled to the brim with the charcoal grey ashes of his enemies, his victims, and any bystander that happened to get in the way of his lightsaber and its prey.

That one had taken some getting used to.


	18. Kylo Ren x Reader (G) Arranged Marriage/Sharing a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi your writting is amazing as always. could I request an arranged marriage au with Kylo and reader ^^  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Characters: Kylo Ren, Reader  
> Word Count: 857

“What are you doing here?”

Kylo looms over you, his arms crossed over his massive chest. It was almost sexy to see him that way, almost, although you would never admit to that. Kylo Ren was your husband, although you hardly treated each other as such. It had been a forced diplomatic arrangement in order to ensure protection for your planet and you both treated each other with the mutual contempt and disdain that such an occasion warranted.

You both even kept separate quarters, which is probably why he was so confused to see you stretched out on his bed.

“It’s too cold in my room,” you tell him. “There’s something wrong with the-” You gesture your hand towards one of the vents. “-central vents or something, and it’s blowing freezing air into my room. They said someone will get right on it tomorrow morning, but it means that I had to find alternative sleeping accommodations for the night.”

Kylo studies you for a moment and seems to find some truth in your words as he takes off his helmet. His expression wasn’t altogether unfriendly, but his jaw was still stiff as he regarded you.

“The couch in the antechamber is perfectly comfortable.”

“That’s good to know,” you reply evenly. “Thank you for being so understanding.”

It takes a moment for your words to sink in. His fists clench in anger, but you were hardly afraid of him. Any maltreatment from him would result in an immediate dissolution of your marriage and the First Order would lose all of the resources that your planet had to offer. It was one of the clauses that you had insisted on sneaking into the contract for your own security. General Hux seemed amused, but supported the measure. As did Captain Phasma. Kylo Ren was the only one opposed.

“You are not sleeping in my bed.” He grits his teeth, but you just shrug as you roll over onto your stomach. “Leave.”

You don’t answer.

“I’m serious. Don’t make me use the Force.”

Silence.

“I’ll hurt you.”

Silence.

“Do you really want to test me? Do you not know what I am capable of?”

You turn around and shoot him a look. “I’m aware that you have the capability to be extremely annoying while I’m trying to _sleep_.” You let out a discontented groan as you pull his pillow towards you, wrapping both arms around it.

Time seems to stretch out for an eternity. You don’t know how long he stood there for, just watching you, but it was long enough that your anger had melted away. You were honestly considering just getting up and going somewhere else for the night when you heard Kylo Ren start to move about the room as he undressed. You closed your eyes and decided that he had finally decided to surrender and accept his fate on the couch when your stomach bounced slightly off the bed as he climbed in beside you.

“What are you doing?”

“This is my bed.” His voice sounds vaguely triumphant. “And I’m sleeping here.”

“Fine.” The bed was big enough that there was at least a good foot of space between you. “Just don’t touch me.”

“Fine.”

You both fall asleep that way, each turned in opposite directions. When you awake, however, the situation is much different. He has his arm around you. Your head is nestled in the crook of his arm. One arm is stretched across his chest while your leg is stretched across his body, trapped between both of his.

You let out a slow exhale as you try to pull your leg out between both of his without waking him. Unfortunately, his eyes open just as you’re about to pull free and you freeze in place, not sure what to say or do. He seems to take stock of the situation as neither of you moves, neither of you says anything.

But the silence had to break eventually.

“I thought I told you not to touch me.” Your voice is low, cautious. Kylo’s eyes burn into yours, as if he’s trying to see straight through your eyes, into your thoughts.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” You can’t help but sound petulant as you burrow back into him. Kylo doesn’t move for a moment before he slowly places his large hand on your head, smoothing back your hair. Both of you still, but upon hearing no verbal rebuke from you, he continues.

And you had to admit, you liked it. In fact, you found that you slept better that night you spent with Kylo Ren, better than any other night that you had spent on the Starkiller Base. Kylo apparently felt the same. You knew that he would never directly ask you to sleep by his side again, he was much too proud for that, but when you showed up in his bed again, he did not object.

He didn’t object the night after, either. Or the one after that. Or the one after that. And so on, and so on, until you couldn’t imagine spending a night without Kylo Ren by your side.


	19. Kylo Ren x Hux x Reader (G) Power Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reader is aboard The Finalizer, and she's simultaneously playing Kylo Ren and General Hux, mostly for power and any benefits, until they figure it out and decide to confront her about it... together. It would be great if you could end it with some Kylo/Reader/Hux action, it's never too late to practice sharing.  
> Requested by: Anon  
> Characters: Kylo Ren, Hux, Reader  
> Word Count: 1456

               “You know you’re the most powerful person on this ship.”

               “But the Supreme Leader-”

               “Shhh, don’t worry about him.”

               You take his earlobe between your teeth and press down gently, just enough to feel that heavy gasp of pleasure against your bare shoulder. Kylo bends down to kiss your neck, tickling you with his long hair that was still slightly damp from the bacta tank he had been submerged in.

               “I’ve disappointed him.”

               “What does he know?” You press Kylo’s forehead into his shoulder as you wrap your arms around him, smoothing back his hair. “Snoke is old. He’s not as powerful as he used to be, and he doesn’t want you to sense it. Why else do you think he puts you down all the time?”

               “Because I’ve failed him.” Kylo sits up, and you can see the familiar spark of manic anger playing behind his eyes. The muscles in his arms tense, but you don’t jump or pull away as his voice gets louder and louder. “Because I lost to that…that scavenger. She was untrained. She was pathetic. She-”

               There’s more that he seems to want to say but holds back as he buries his face in your shoulder again. He’s fuming mad, and you can almost see his anger rising off his back in small little waves.

               “I disappointed him,” he repeats at last.

               “Listen to me,” you say calmly, cupping him by the chin as you force him to look at you. “Snoke is afraid of you. He is, really. That’s why he’s trying to keep you down. He knows that you’d be able to destroy him within seconds if you wanted to. You could lead the First Order better than he could ever dream of.”

               Multiple expressions cloud Kylo’s expression. The first ones are clear: alarm, panic, but the one that replaces it looks almost like…relief?

               “What you’re suggesting is foolish,” he says calmly as he waves a hand to dismiss you, drawing himself back up to full height. “The Supreme Leader is powerful, and wise. He would be able to detect a strike coming from a mile away.”

               “But not if his attentions were focused elsewhere.” You plant a kiss against his cheek as you slide off his lap. “But this is all hypothetical, of course. Just something to think about.”

* * *

 

               “This is ridiculous,” Hux splutters as he paces back and forth across his bedroom. “It’s asinine.”

               You simply shrug as you adjust the sheets over your naked form. “Are you going to come back to bed, or-?”

               “He _lost_ ,” Hux bellows. “To a stupid girl from a worthless planet that’s not even worth a damn. I should have wiped it and that entire system off the map as a test run before I even set my _sights_ on the Hosnian System.”

               “Now’s not the time to get stupid,” you say seriously, forcing yourself into a sitting position. “And that would be _very_ stupid. Jakku isn’t worth a damn. Hosnian was our biggest challenge. And it’s gone. The Republic is decimated. Their fleet has dissolved into stardust.” You lean back against the headboard, more relaxed than you were a minute ago. “So, really, it’s not even worth thinking about.”

               “Kylo Ren is a menace,” Hux insists as he turns back to face you. “The Supreme Leader should strike him down. He’s served his purpose, and his reckless fascination with his family legacy is going to drive us to ruin.”

               “The Supreme Leader is wise, he wouldn’t let that happen.” The words roll off your tongue into the space between you. “Next to him, Kylo Ren is like a child.”

               “Always throwing fits,” Hux agrees.

               “So relax.” You let the sheet fall away, leaving you exposed as you fold your hands behind your head. “The worst is over. Hosnian is gone, and the rest of the Resistance is on the run. We’ll have their entire crew decimated in a matter of hours, and then no one will be left to oppose the might of the First Order.”

* * *

 

               “You did good.”

               You can’t help but smirk as you reach up to kiss him. His breathing is still labored, and his eyes are trained past you, to the spot where Snoke’s bottom half still slouched against his throne.

               “He’s dead,” Kylo says, his voice barely above a whisper. “I killed him.”

               “I told you, no one who opposes your will has a chance against you. You’re the most powerful being aboard this ship. The most powerful being in the _galaxy_.” You make a show of dropping to one knee before him, bowing your face so low your nose was almost scraping the smooth tile of the bloody floor. “Supreme Leader.”

               There’s silence for a moment as he seems to consider this. All around you, you can feel the energy in the room start to shift as Kylo seems to steady his resolve. Suddenly you feel your chin being lifted up by invisible hands, as Kylo uses the Force to set you back on your feet.

               “The Resistance is on the run,” you remind him. “You’ve discovered the location of Luke Skywalker. Our capital ships are stationed near every major planet in the galaxy.”

               His eyes adopt a far-off expression as he seems to consider his options before he turns back to you. “What should I do?”

               You pause as you glance back to the empty throne before turning back to him. “Rule.”

* * *

 

               “I can’t believe this.” Hux’s pacing had evolved into a brisk walk, and if he moved any faster, he would probably be jogging from wall to wall in his small room. “Snoke is dead. He’s dead. He’s gone.”

               “Kylo Ren is a loose cannon,” you remind him. “You couldn’t have seen this coming.”

               He turns back to you, looking you up and down. “He said the girl, the scavenger-?”

               “Maybe she did.” You let your shoulders rise and drop. “I wasn’t there. I don’t know what happened, but Ren was there too, wasn’t he? Do you think one untrained girl was really strong enough to overpower them both?”

               Hux runs the edge of his thumb against his lower lip. “No, she can’t be.” He turns back to you, his eyes suddenly accusing. “So this was his plan all along, then? To take over rule of the First Order and supplant Snoke?”

               “Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. There’s no way to know now.”

               “What can we do?” Hux shakes his head. “I should have known the minute he destroyed his helmet he was seeking to replace it with a crown.”

               “This is not as bad as you think,” you say gently, but you don’t have time to finish your statement as Hux charges at you in a rush, grabbing you by your upper arms.

               “Not as bad as I think?” he demands. “A Force user with the emotional range of a toddler has now taken over as acting head of the First Order. All that we’ve worked for, all that we’ve struggled to accomplish after the fall of the Empire will be destroyed. They’ll be nothing but ashes scattered at our feet. We’re all doomed.”

               “You need to focus,” you say firmly as you take a step back. “Think about what you just said. Kylo Ren is a child. He knows how to fight, but he has no idea how to rule. He has power but it is wild and untamed. If this girl was powerful enough to take on Snoke, she must be more powerful than him. His hubris will betray him. He’ll seek her out and when she strikes him down, the First Order will be left in your rightful hands.”

               Hux’s eyes glisten as his stern face suddenly stretches into a gleeful smile. “In _our_ rightful hands,” he corrects you.

               “Naturally,” you reply, leaving off the unspoken end of the sentence that you had finished in your mind.

               _Unless Kylo Ren takes you out first._

Either way, it didn’t matter to you much. Kylo Ren was a candle that was burning himself down until there’d be nothing left of him but a charred wick. Once he was out of the picture, Hux himself would be easy enough to dispatch. He had his father’s penchant for strategy, which was a gift, but he also shared his father’s fatal weakness: putting his trust in the wrong person.

               You had been operating from the shadows for far too long. Snoke had worked to create the First Order, that much was true, but he had far outlived his usefulness. Kylo Ren would be the next to go. Then Hux would be next.

               Which would leave you exactly where you belonged, as the rightful Supreme Leader of the First Order.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a specific prompt in mind that you'd like to read, click [here](http://streetsolo.tumblr.com/ask) to send me an ask or comment below with what you'd like to see! I'll write pretty much any Star Wars Character/Reader you have in mind.....just please don't make me regret saying that. ;)


End file.
